Harry Potter et le Parlement des rêves
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: En cours d'abandon, la fic n'étant pas fini par l'auteur. si vous voulez la continuer, contactez nous.
1. Prendre le dessus sur les ténèbres

Bienvenue à tous et toutes !

Voici notre première reprise de fiction, celle-ci fut traduite jusqu'à la première partie du chapitre 9 par Mikii. Elle sera maintenant traduite en co-traduction par Dinoushette, Lenyka et Violette Silva ; et corrigé par Jilian et Enishi (pour les chapitres déjà parus).

Nous reprenons cette fic avec l'accord de Mikii, mais pas celui de JK. Rowling, mais qui a vraiment pu lui demander ? Sûrement pas moi, ni vous ! Juste pour dire, que tout lui appartient (hélas).

Nous espérons que vous serez nombreux à nous suivre et à apprécier cette histoire.

Si vous êtes intéressé, nous sommes toujours à la recherche de traductrices (traducteurs) pour des fics slashs ou neutre.

Onarluca et Enishi-Haru

**Harry Potter et le parlement des rêves**

**Chapitre I – Prendre le dessus sur les ténèbres  
**  
Draco Malfoy se redressa lentement. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir tourmenté Potter, la belette et la sang de bourbe. Il venait à peine de commencer à dire quelque chose, à propos de la mort de Cédric Diggory, quand il s'était vu frappé de toutes parts de coups et de jurons.

Le train s'était apparemment arrêté peu de temps auparavant, puisque le compartiment à côté d'eux semblait vide. Crabbe et Goyle se trouvaient à coté de lui dans le corridor, et étaient seulement en train de se réveiller. 'Au moins l'effet des sorts semble disparaître', pensa t-il oisivement pour lui-même.

Draco se relevait à peine, qu'il fut de nouveau renversé par un point frappé avec force du côté de sa tête. Cela le fit percuter le sol et il leva les yeux vers son tout dernier assaillant.

« Mon fils ne laisserait pas Potter être meilleur que lui. » gronda Lucius.

« Père, il a... » Draco s'éloigna lorsque le visage de son père s'assombrit.

« Tu passeras plus de temps dans la cellule ! Maintenant lève ton fainéant de cul et sors de ce satané machin moldu rouillé ! » hurla Lucius, contenant tout juste sa rage meurtrière.

Lucius envoya un coup de pied à Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. « Je ne vais pas vous attendre, bande d'idiots. LEVEZ-VOUS ! »

Goyle et Crabbe bondirent et les trois garçons se ruèrent pratiquement hors du train. Lucius les suivit à l'extérieur, moussant presque de la bouche. « Espèce d'idiots. » gronda t-il.

Draco vit que la station était vide, si ce n'était une poignée d'élèves d'Hogwarts et leurs familles. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le sifflement de l'Hogwarts Express qui commençait à démarrer. Il déposa leurs bagages dans trois chariots différents près de la barrière et les indiqua aux deux autres garçons. Tous trois venaient juste de prendre leurs bagages quand Lucius arriva, son air hautain sur le visage.

Il regarda les garçons d'un oeil mauvais avant qu'ils ne s'élancent à travers la barrière, poussant leurs chariots à bagages devant eux. Il les suivit de l'autre coté un instant après. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement en direction de l'ancienne limousine moldue que les Malfoys possédaient et utilisaient pour les occasions nécessitant un transport moldu. Cela se limitait pratiquement aux voyages pour King's Cross.

La voiture démarra dès que Lucius y fut monté. L'illusion d'un chauffeur assis à l'avant empêchait les moldus de voir que celle-ci était de nature magique. A l'arrière, Draco était assis entre Goyle et Crabbe. Lucius s'installa en face d'eux et conserva son regard mauvais destiné aux trois garçons durant les deux heures de route les séparant du Manoir Malfoy.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, ne se trouvait pas vraiment dans une meilleure situation. Il était assis sur le siège arrière de la toute nouvelle voiture de l'oncle Vernon. Harry pouvait facilement s'imager la raison pour laquelle son oncle se préoccupait tant d'être meilleur que tout le monde. L'unique personne à laquelle il pouvait penser comme étant la réplique exacte de son oncle, était l'ultra-riche Draco Malfoy.

Les pensées de Harry se firent plus acides lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur Malfoy. Il voulait bien croire qu'il n'était qu'un petit saint vaniteux, mais pourquoi diable devait-il toujours le tourmenter ?

Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers les vacances d'été qui commençaient. Les deux seules choses que Harry pouvait s'imaginer comme étant pires que de passer un été avec les Dursley, était d'en passer un avec le concierge de Hogwarts, Argus Filch, ou bien avec le professeur Severus Snape. Des trois, il préférerait encore choisir le professeur qu'il appréciait le moins. Au moins, Snape était un sorcier.

Harry était profondément troublé par le fait de ne pas rester en contact avec ses amis. Cela signifiait qu'il serait seul avec ses pensées, pensées qui dérivaient toutes vers Cédric Diggory et sa mort cruelle. Les cauchemars qu'il avait ne diminuaient absolument pas et les souvenirs du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers étaient encore relativement douloureux dans son esprit. Etant donné que sa tante et son oncle n'aimaient pas du tout les sorciers, il n'attendait pas d'eux d'être très compatissants à propos de son terrible malaise. La pensée le frappa pour la première fois que Voldemort haïssait les moldus tout comme son oncle haïssait les sorciers.

Heureusement, pensa t-il amèrement, son oncle ne possédait aucun pouvoir réel.

Le voyage empira rapidement tandis qu'Harry se perdait dans ses pensées diffuses. La grosse voiture finit par pénétrer dans le garage parfaitement normal, à côté de la maison parfaitement normale, au voisinage parfaitement normal (merci beaucoup).

« Amène ta valise dans ta chambre et restes-y. On parlera après le dîner. » dit Vernon, un regard mécontent marqué sur le visage.

Harry fit un signe de tête à son oncle. Apparemment satisfait, Vernon quitta le hall d'entrée et pénétra dans le living room. Harry se retourna pour monter les escaliers et se retrouva face-à-face avec son cousin. Les régimes étaient apparemment parvenus à faire perdre un peu de poids à l'énorme garçon. Il était encore gros mais se rapprochait nettement d'une taille normale. Dudley regarda fixement Harry et ne bougea pas.

« Le petit sorcier est de retour, hein ? » ronronna t-il.

« Malheureusement » répondit Harry les yeux plissés.

Dudley lui envoya un regard mauvais. Harry songea qu'après avoir affronté le regard malveillant de Voldemort, son gros cousin ne pouvait plus l'effrayer. Il aurait tout de même bien aimé pouvoir utiliser sa baguette afin d'envoyer un sort pour écarter le gros garçon.

« Tu n'apprécies pas le fait que je sois là ? Alors c'est parfait. Je préférerais que tu ne sois pas là non plus. » répondit Dudley tout en continuant à regarder Harry d'un air mauvais.

« Il semblerait que nous soyons finalement tombés d'accord sur un point. » dit Harry d'une voix froide et détachée.

Dudley se contenta de conserver son regard mauvais tout en demeurant immobile sur l'escalier.

« Bouge. Maintenant. » finit par lâcher Harry.

Les yeux du gros garçon s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se déplaçait, sans avoir apparemment aucun contrôle sur ses propres mouvements.

Harry se fraya un chemin devant lui, sa valise semblant soudain beaucoup plus légère, presque comme si elle flottait à coté de lui. Il atteint finalement sa chambre et y déposa sa valise. Il observa pendant un moment la pièce désaffectée avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis il revint sur ses pas et laissa Hedwige sortir de sa cage. Elle lui donna un pincement affectueux et s'envola à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Harry avança jusqu'à son lit et s'y étendit. Il se sentait véritablement fatigué et souhaitait simplement dormir un peu avant le dîner. Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, il tomba dans un profond sommeil dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de commencer à rêver.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas à propos de Cédric.

A peine la voiture fut-elle arrêtée que tout le monde se rua à l'extérieur. Draco tenta en vain de s'éloigner de son père, pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais Lucius posa une main sur son épaule afin de le retenir, l'empêchant par la même efficacement d'aller où que ce soit.

« Vous deux devriez entrer et utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez vous. Vos pères vous attendent. » dit Lucius à Crabbe et Goyle, tous deux effrayés.

« Merci monsieur » parvint à articuler Crabbe dans un petit cri aigu alors que les deux se précipitaient à l'intérieur.

« Toi, mon cher Dragon, tu vas être puni. » dit Lucius à Draco, une flamme furieuse vacillant dans ses yeux.

« Mais Père » commença Draco en signe de protestation.

Lucius lui frappa violemment la bouche. Draco s'arrêta de parler et regarda fixement son père.

Lucius sourit de façon démente à son fils tout en observant une marque écarlate tâcher sa peau pâle. Le sang goutta lentement sur le visage de Draco à travers une coupure sur sa lèvre. Celui-ci ne fit aucun effort pour l'en empêcher.

Lucius resserra sa main autour du cou de Draco et entraîna son fils unique en direction des vastes donjons et des chambres de tortures se trouvant en dessous du manoir Malfoy.

L'esprit de Draco avait sombré sous le choc. Bien que son père se comporte toujours de façon mauvaise, cette fois-ci était pire que toutes les autres. Son père prenait d'habitude au moins la peine d'écouter une explication. Draco remarqua tout juste ce qu'il y avait autour de lui alors qu'il avançait dans les vastes couloirs conduisant à cette cellule qu'il connaissait bien.

Lucius ouvrit la porte et poussa Draco à l'intérieur d'un geste brutal. Celui-ci, pris de surprise par cette attitude très violente, ne put se préparer au choc lorsqu'il heurta le mur. Sa tête frappa le béton froid dans un bruit sourd. Il y eut une tâche de sang sur le mur à l'endroit où son cuir chevelu s'était ouvert. Il tomba inconscient sur son lit, sans entendre la porte claquer fortement et le verrou se remettre en place. Lucius s'éloigna d'un air hautain, un sourire sur le visage, laissant son héritier saignant dans la petite cellule, dans les profondeurs du Manoir.

Draco dériva dans les ténèbres. Il pouvait dire qu'il était en train de rêver, mais cela ne ressemblait à aucun autre rêve qu'il avait pu faire auparavant. Soudain, un autre Draco le fit sursauter en se redressant d'un fauteuil dissimulé dans l'ombre et en marchant vers lui.

« Bienvenue dans ta conscience. » dit l'autre Draco.

« Conscience ? Je n'ai jamais rien eu de tel avant. » dit Draco dans un sourire dédaigneux.

« J'ai toujours été là. Le problème c'est que tu n'as jamais été capable de m'entendre avant. » répondit l'autre Draco.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » dit Draco en plissant les yeux de manière suspicieuse.

« Maintenant, parce que maintenant est important. Les jeux auxquels tu as joué dans le passé arrivent à leur fin. Une décision te fait face. Cela a mit longtemps à arriver » commenta sèchement l'autre Draco.

« Quoi ? Le Bien contre le mal ? » ricana Draco à l'adresse de son alter ego.

« En effet ». L'autre eut un sourire narquois.

Draco réfléchit un court instant à la façon dont il pourrait répondre à cela. « Quel est mon choix ? »

« Il va te falloir décider entre suivre Lord Voldemort ou le camp de la Lumière. » dit l'autre dans un large sourire.

Draco répondit d'un ton irrité, « Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup le choix. Même si je pouvais rejoindre ce Potter geignard et le camp de la belette, je n'y serais pas accepté. Mon père me tuerait rien que pour le fait de prendre ça en considération. »

« Il y a beaucoup plus que cela là-dedans, mon cher Draco. » L'autre Draco lui fit un clin d'œil, semblant soudain empli d'énergie. « Le choix viendra bientôt, très bientôt. Choisis avec sagesse, ou nous le regretterons tous les deux. » dit-il tout en disparaissant.

Draco se redressa droit comme un piquet, comme s'il avait été projeté en avant par un sort de secousse. Il sentait des lancements dans sa tête, tout comme les battements accélérés de son coeur, et il lui fallu rester assis quelques minutes avant que cela se calme et lui permette de se lever. Il se redressa lentement, se dirigea vers le petit évier dans un coin de la cellule et humidifia une serviette. Il nettoya délicatement le sang dans ses cheveux ainsi que sur son visage.

Draco s'observa avec insistance dans le miroir. Son reflet prit soudain vie de lui-même et dessina des lèvres les mots « Choisis avec sagesse ». Il renvoya soudain le regard bouleversé que Draco connaissait si bien comme étant le sien.

Il avait de nombreuses choses auxquelles penser. Il s'y attacherait plus tard, quand sa tête ne le ferait plus si atrocement souffrir, pensa t-il tout en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Harry s'éveilla dans son rêve. Pour une fois, il ne se trouvait pas dans ce cimetière abandonné. Le grand et beau Cédric n'était plus là non plus.

A la place, Harry se tenait seul au milieu d'une pièce, qu'une lumière solitaire éclairait faiblement. Il n'était pas seul cependant ; il y avait un autre Harry là, avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry à son double.

« Les temps à venir s'annoncent très difficiles pour les personnes du camp de la Lumière » dit l'autre Harry à voix basse.

« Non bordel ! » s'énerva le garçon.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de l'aide de toutes les personnes que nous pourrons réunir. Lord Voldemort est désormais plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été » continua l'autre Harry d'un même ton calme, ignorant l'explosion.

« Je sais ça » répondit Harry, modérant considérablement son tempérament.

« Tu as besoin d'approcher Draco Malfoy et de le conduire dans le camp de la Lumière » chuchota l'autre.

Harry éleva à nouveau la voix, « Ce bâtard visqueux ? Comment ne pourrait-il jamais être d'aucune aide pour nous ? »

« Il est, tout comme toi, spécial. Tu le découvriras avec le temps. » ajouta l'autre Harry, devançant la question éminente du garçon.

« Mais... »

« Fais confiance en tes instincts, ils ne te tromperont pas. » lui adressa son propre rêve en s'évanouissant au loin.

« Harry ! » hurla une voix de femme.

Harry se redressa rapidement puis traîna des pieds en descendant l'escalier. Pétunia lui adressa un regard sévère alors qu'il prenait place sur son siège habituel à la table de dîner des Dursley.

Draco se réveilla à l'heure du dîner lorsqu'un elfe de maison laissa entendre un bruit tout près de lui. L'elfe aux oreilles volumineuses le fixa pendant un moment avant de s'éloigner lentement de la cellule où Draco était enfermé.

Celui-ci mangea la nourriture ainsi apportée. Pour une fois, cela représentait un peu plus que du pain et de l'eau. Il s'agissait d'une viande d'agneau assez décente. Il y avait aussi un morceau de bon pain plutôt raffiné.

Tout près de la porte de la cellule se trouvait un livre, posé sur un meuble en bois indescriptible. Draco ne le remarqua pas avant la fin de son repas. Il le saisit et finit par noter que le livre épais abordait la magie avancée. Il commença à le lire depuis le début, étant donné que le lire était de loin plus enviable que de fixer l'horrible plafond gothique au- dessus de lui.

Les jours suivants passèrent sans aucun contact avec personne. Ses repas représentaient les seules interruptions dans ses cycles continus de lecture et de repos. La nourriture elle-même était laissée à des heures étranges et la vaisselle sale disparaissait toujours après qu'il ait fini de manger. Il ne le remarquait jamais, bien entendu, étant soit en train de dormir, soit en train de lire lorsque cela arrivait.

Pour Harry, le dîner avec les Dursley représentait le mélange habituel entre être ouvertement ignoré et se voir hurler dessus lorsqu'on venait à le remarquer. La tante Pétunia avait encore changé ses habitudes culinaires. Maintenant, à la place de la nourriture à lapin, elle leur servait à nouveau de la nourriture décente. Celle-ci arrivait tout de même en plus petites portions qu'à une certaine époque. Harry s'arrangea pour obtenir assez à manger. Il fut le premier à finir et voulut regagner sa chambre. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine lorsque la moustache massive de Vernon se contracta.

« Où comptes-tu aller, mon garçon ? Je t'ai dit que nous allions parler après le dîner. » grogna t-il.

« Oui, monsieur. » dit Harry en reprenant son siège.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes de plus à Vernon pour finir son propre dîner. Harry attendait calmement durant tout ce temps, fixant le vol des oiseaux à travers la fenêtre.

« Pétunia a besoin d'une pause dans l'entretien de la maison. » commença Vernon sans autre préambule. « Tu t'occuperas de tout ça jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu peux commencer par laver ça. » dit t-il en indiquant du regard l'énorme pile de vaisselle près de l'évier.

Harry observa l'homme corpulent d'un regard dénué d'expression pendant quelques instants avant de s'affairer à sa tâche.

Les jours suivants furent d'une routine impossible pour Harry. Il se levait tôt chaque matin pour préparer le petit déjeuner et passait la journée entière à obéir aux ordres de Pétunia. En fin de journée, Harry parvenait difficilement à bouger les bras et grimper l'escalier, pour rejoindre sa chambre, représentait quelque chose de pénible.

Dudley était aussi d'une grande contrariété. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à harceler Harry et à regarder la télévision.

Harry s'efforça de grimper sur son lit au crépuscule du quatrième jour. Il sombra instantanément dans un profond sommeil, rêvant pour la première fois depuis cette après-midi où il avait pu faire un somme, lors du premier jour. La fatigue physique avait au moins tenu à distance les cauchemars à propos de Voldemort.

Ce devait être le milieu de sa quatrième nuit chez lui lorsque Draco fut traîné en dehors de son lit et giflé violemment par Lucius.

« Debout espèce de fichu idiot ! » lui cria son père.

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit un Draco complètement brisé.

« Après une semaine de punition, tu vas devoir venir avec moi rencontrer le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il souhaite te parler. Tu obéiras à chaque ordre qu'il te donnera. C'est compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit Draco sans aucune conviction.

SLAP !

« Tu ferais mieux d'avoir l'air plus enthousiaste en parlant au Seigneur des ténèbres ! »

Draco fit simplement un petit signe de tête pour toute réponse.

Lucius allait le frapper à nouveau quand un elfe de maison l'interrompit.

« Maître, Mr Nott est ici pour vous voir, Monsieur. Il dit que c'est assez important. »

« Bien ! » fit sèchement le plus âgé des Malfoy en se détournant pour sortir du donjon tel un ouragan.

Draco avança vers l'évier et essuya son visage, l'eau fraîche apaisant la brûlure des gifles. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Il eut un rêve étrange cette fois-ci. Il volait sur le terrain de Quidditch, à la recherche du vif d'or, lorsqu'il vit son adversaire. Le grand Harry Potter.

Il allait se diriger vers lui quand une silhouette masquée vêtue de robes noires apparut en dessous de lui et cria, « Crucio ! »

La douleur le frappa violemment et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut Potter se ruant dans sa direction dans un regard inquiet. Il se réveilla à nouveau lorsque son père lui gifla avec force le visage.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Je t'ai quitté deux heures et tu es retourné au lit ? Tu es mon fils ! Tu devrais être plus intelligent que ça ! » hurla Lucius.

Lucius commença à lui administrer une punition dépassant presque tous les coups qu'il lui ait jamais porté. Et c'était plutôt une réussite étant donné la force avec laquelle il fut battu. Lucius ne manquait jamais de raisons d'ailleurs. Il était trop gentil avec les autres enfants. Il n'avait pas été assez doué à dix ans pour lancer le sort d'Impérium. Il avait échoué dans sa tentative d'obtenir la confiance de Harry Potter à l'âge de onze ans. Il avait échoué en ne battant pas la sang de bourbe Granger pour ce qui était des notes. Il n'était pas parvenu en tête de sa classe. La liste continuait encore et encore. Draco atteint cet endroit dans son esprit où il ne ressentait plus la souffrance physique. Il fut vaguement conscient de voler à travers l'air avant d'être projeté contre le mur au-dessus de son lit. Il était inconscient au moment où il heurta celui- ci, retombant le corps de travers.

Durant le reste de la semaine, Draco retourna à sa routine, entre lecture, nourriture et repos. Il était entrain de dormir lorsque Lucius revint tard une nuit.

SLAP !

« Debout imbécile ! Tu pars pour la forteresse du Seigneur des ténèbres ! »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent subitement et se mirent à fixer son père. La peine et la solitude, qu'il ressentait, se transforma alors en colère, et ses yeux se mirent à brûler de rage. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Lucius se serait retrouvé comme un tas de cendres fumantes. Il fit véritablement un pas en arrière sous la surprise.

Lucius répondit violemment à sa propre démonstration de peur et porta un coup de poing fort à la mâchoire de Draco. Celui-ci chancela, ses yeux continuant à brûler alors que son visage se tordait en un masque de rage indéfinissable. Lucius sentit une vague de pouvoir magique déferler tout autour de lui.

Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc et il s'empara de sa baguette, la pointa sur Draco et hurla, « STUPEFIX ! » Draco continua à le fixer alors que le pouvoir circulait toujours plus vite.

Horrifié, Lucius hurla à nouveau, « STUPEFIX ! ».

Cette fois-ci, Draco s'effondra inconscient, l'énergie magique continuant pourtant à vriller autour d'eux.

Lucius se précipita en dehors du donjon. Il transplana lorsqu'il franchit l'aire de protection et apparut près de Wormtail l'instant d'après. Il semblait violemment choqué et haletait légèrement.

« Vous étiez supposé amener votre sale gamin. » grogna l'homme au visage de rat.

Le regard choqué fut vite remplacé par le sourire dédaigneux Malfoyien, « De quelle façon aimeriez-vous pouvoir nourrir un gros chat ? »

Wormtail blémit. « Le Seigneur des ténèbres attend votre venue. Je vous suggère de ne pas le faire patienter plus longtemps. »

Lucius se détourna et pénétra rapidement dans la salle du trône, du château que Voldemort occupait alors.

« Tu es en retard » résonna la voix haute lorsqu'il y entra.

« Explication ! » tempêta Voldemort au moment où il remarqua que Lucius était seul.

Lucius s'inclina sur le champ. « Je m'excuse, mon Seigneur. Je suis allé chercher mon fils et il a fait preuve d'une insolence étonnante. Après l'avoir frappé, une énorme vague d'énergie magique a déferlé tout autour de lui. Il m'a fallu lui envoyer deux stupéfix avant de pouvoir le calmer pour de bon. Après ça, l'air autour de lui s'est mis à vriller d'énergie magique. Je me suis rendu ici immédiatement après être parvenu à le maîtriser. »

Voldemort leva légèrement les sourcils alors que son front se plissait en signe de concentration. « Retournes-y et ramène-le moi immédiatement. »

Lucius se détourna et se précipita hors de la pièce pour apparaître dans le Manoir Malfoy.

Voldemort se retourna légèrement et fixa le feu qui brillait d'un vert scintillant. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques instants en attendant le retour de Lucius et du garçon. Voldemort se tourna à nouveau lorsque le sifflement de son long serpent Nagini vint le prévenir que Malfoy était revenu, le garçon inconscient lévitant à coté de lui.

« Enervatum » fit Voldemort d'une voix nonchalante.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent brusquement et il regarda son père d'un oeil mauvais avant de remarquer Voldemort. Toute trace de couleur disparut soudain de son visage, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient démesurément. La réplique qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer à Lucius mourut dans sa gorge et son corps se raidit instantanément de peur.

Lucius disparut du champ de vision de Draco et observa les gestes de Voldemort sans laisser transparaître aucune expression sur son visage.

Voldemort considéra le garçon un petit moment, semblant s'abreuver de la terreur émanant de lui.

« Tu ne souhaitais pas venir me voir ? » demanda t-il avec un sifflement dans la voix.

Draco le fixa, terrifié.

« Tu vas me répondre lorsque je te pose une question, jeune Mr Malfoy ! » cria Voldemort alors que Draco ne faisait pas le moindre geste.

Celui-ci continuait à le fixer du regard.

« Crucio ! » hurla Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur Draco.

Des centaines de kilomètres plus loin, Harry Potter se redressa brusquement dans son lit. La douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice était quasiment aussi forte que lorsqu'il se tenait debout devant le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il se rallongea presque aussitôt qu'il fut redressé.

Harry sentit bientôt son esprit dériver en dehors de son corps et s'envoler au loin. Il se rapprocha rapidement d'un château haut et sombre. Cela ne prit qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se retrouve debout dans une salle de trône, le corps vide à l'image de celui d'un fantôme. Draco Malfoy se tordait de douleur sur le sol dans une souffrance affreuse. Lucius regardait son fils, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Voldemort, lui, observait la scène avec un même air sadique.

Harry vit Voldemort annuler le sort porté sur Draco. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'arrêta de se tordre de douleur sur le sol et commença à haleter à la recherche d'oxygène. Harry avait beau ne pas aimé Draco, il ressentit de la compassion pour lui, sachant parfaitement ce que c'était que de supporter une douleur comme celle-ci.

La propre colère d'Harry fit surface. Il haïssait le fait d'avoir une connexion avec la bête odieuse qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il s'était retrouvé là et cela était frustrant de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses propres actions. La forme fantomatique d'Harry avança d'elle-même pour venir planer juste en face de Draco. Harry se retrouva brusquement entre le garçon au sol et le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il trembla légèrement de peur et des ondulations vinrent monter et descendre tout le long de sa silhouette vide.

« Enervatum ! » cria le Seigneur des ténèbres. Le sort traversa Harry et vint frapper Draco, l'amenant à se redresser droit comme un piquet. Voldemort plissa un instant les yeux tout en considérant l'endroit où Harry planait, mais se focalisa à nouveau rapidement sur Draco.

« Pourquoi étais-tu si effrayé à l'idée de venir me voir, Draco ? » murmura t-il doucement.

« Je ne vous servirai pas. » finit par répondre Draco.

Les sourcils invisibles de Harry se redressèrent sous la surprise, l'amenant à dépasser quelque peu la peur ressentie en cet instant.

La colère de Voldemort semblait désormais assez forte pour lui faire sortir du feu de la gorge, « Tu me serviras ou bien je me chargerai moi-même de détacher ton esprit de ton corps pour que tu me serves de toutes manières ! »

« Non ! » le défia Draco.

Harry se tenait toujours debout, pensant sans trop d'espoir être d'une certaine manière en mesure de protéger le garçon se trouvant derrière lui, mais se demandant en même temps comment il s'était lui-même débrouillé pour se retrouver bloqué là.

Voldemort laissait transparaître une rage violente et il envoya à Draco un sort que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. Celui-ci le traversa et heurta Draco. Au moment même où il le toucha, le sort éclaira Harry et le rendit entièrement visible à toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Voldemort redressa sa baguette sous l'effet de la surprise, annulant par là même le sort.

La forme fantomatique de Harry se matérialisa et prit une couleur grise semi transparente. Draco fixa d'un air interdit le dos d'un fantôme bien trop familier.

« Toi ! » hurla Voldemort.

« Lord Voldemort. » souffla Harry, tentant de rassembler tout son courage.

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent plus encore. « Vas t-en ! »

« Si seulement je pouvais. » fit Harry dans un petit cri.

« Avada Kedavra ! » cria Voldemort en direction du garçon.

L'horrible lumière verte traversa à nouveau Harry et vint frapper Draco. Celui-ci ressentit comme un tir violent le transpercer, suivi d'une énergie qui s'épuise, mais cela prit fin rapidement et il regarda Voldemort avec un air surpris, semblant stupéfait d'être encore en vie.

Voldemort parut alarmé, « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ! »

La silhouette de Harry miroita alors qu'il secouait la tête d'avant en arrière, un regard confus parvenant à surpasser l'air effrayé de son visage d'une pâleur fantomatique. Voldemort avança jusqu'à son trône et s'y assit dans une certaine grâce. Sa colère disparut alors qu'il considérait les événements magiques sans précédent auxquels il venait tout juste de participer.

Harry disparut progressivement, ne devenant bientôt plus qu'une silhouette solitaire. Il vit Voldemort se lever et marcher jusqu'à une alcôve dissimulée derrière le trône. Celui-ci en retira un rubis de taille importante, incrusté dans un médaillon en or. Il avança ensuite vers Draco et apposa le joyau sur sa tempe.

Voldemort se concentra quelques instants en gardant les yeux clos avant de faire un bond en arrière en un mouvement de choc.

Harry se sentait réellement fatigué désormais, à peine en mesure de maintenir son esprit dans la salle du trône de Voldemort. Sa silhouette disparut peu à peu.

Voldemort se contraint à se calmer avant de jeter un dernier sort. Mais celui-ci, destiné à Harry, fut incapable de l'atteindre. Le garçon se sentit partir dans son sommeil, quittant finalement entièrement la pièce.

Dès que Voldemort fut bien certain que Potter était parti, il jeta un sort de mémoire à Draco.

« Lucius, ramène ton gamin avec toi. Ne le frappe plus, sous aucun prétexte. Laisse-le simplement seul. Il va me falloir faire quelques recherches à propos de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? » demanda Voldemort d'une voix tranchante.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. » dit Lucius en s'inclinant profondément.

« Pars maintenant. » commanda le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Lucius et Draco, toujours inconscient, parvinrent au Manoir Malfoy quelques secondes plus tard. Lucius était totalement déconcerté par l'attitude de son maître. Il conduit néanmoins Draco jusqu'à sa propre chambre et utilisa un sort de repoussoir afin de jeter son fils sur le lit. Puis il se détourna et sortit précipitement de la pièce, prenant tout de même le temps de verrouiller la porte. Il se retourna ensuite et heurta violemment un elfe chargé de serviettes de toilette. La malheureuse créature fut projetée à travers le couloir comme s'il s'était agit d'un vulgaire sac de linge. L'elfe se retrouva contre le mur du fond, tenant sa tête entre ses bras.

Lucius grogna et descendit précipitement les escaliers menant à son bureau.

Draco se réveilla tôt le matin suivant. Il ressentait encore douloureusement tous les coups qu'il avait reçus. Heureusement, il se trouvait toutefois dans sa propre chambre. Il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir été conduit là, il ne parvenait en réalité pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit après que son père l'ait giflé pour le réveiller afin de l'emmener voir le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il y avait réellement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il avança jusqu'à sa valise d'école et en retira sa baguette. Sachant que les protections du Manoir Malfoy empêcheraient la détection d'une magie non autorisée pour les étudiants mineurs, il se lança quelques sorts de soin afin de réparer certains des dommages subis. Satisfait d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait pu, il alla jusqu'à la commode et se déshabilla entièrement. Il resta debout devant le haut miroir pendant un moment, observant son corps mince. Sa peau pale était parsemée d'horribles hématomes foncés.

Le miroir gloussa en signe de sympathie et finit par maudire Lucius d'avoir blessé un corps si adorable. Draco ne s'attarda pas sur son apparence, se sentant trop honteux de se regarder lui-même dans les yeux.

Il se détourna rapidement pour se diriger vers la douche. Il resta là pendant plus d'une demi-heure, laissant l'eau chaude laver la honte et la souffrance, en même temps que le sang séché, de son corps.

Il se sentait seul, tellement seul.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et le regretta immédiatement. Sa tête le lançait et sa cicatrice lui faisait également mal. Il fixa d'un regard interdit le mur en face de son lit, incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit ayant pu causer cette douleur dans sa cicatrice. Etant donné qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, il se contenta de s'étendre à nouveau et tenta de se rendormir. Cela ne prit que peu de temps. Il se réveilla tôt le matin suivant et travailla jusqu'à ce que ses os soient véritablement épuisés. La journée passa rapidement jusqu'au moment où on l'appela à la cuisine.

Vernon Dursley s'assit à la table de la cuisine, une foule d'émotions étranges sur le visage. Colère, irritation, et une quantité d'autres formes de mécontentement étaient toutes affichées. Cependant, de la compassion y était mêlée, ce qui lui donnait un air étrange.

« Harry, le directeur de ton école nous a écrit une lettre avant ton retour. Nous en avons reçu une autre ce matin. » dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à Pétunia. Elle se contenta de faire un petit geste de la tête pour lui faire signe de poursuivre. Il regarda à nouveau Harry et continua, « Il a déclaré de façon assez ferme que nous devions te laisser étudier ta... magie, » (il cracha littéralement le dernier mot) « et il a aussi dit quelque chose à propos d'une terrible épreuve que tu as subi à la fin de l'année scolaire. »

Il observa Harry d'un air curieux. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un petit instant avant que Vernon ne l'incite à répondre d'une voix en colère, « Alors ? »

« J'ai failli être tué. Un ami à moi l'a été. L'ensemble du, » Harry fit une pause, changeant le terme qu'il voulait employer, « les gens de mon monde sont effrayés par le retour d'un homme très puissant et mauvais. Il était en fuite depuis... et bien, » Harry indiqua simplement du doigt la cicatrice sur son front.

Pétunia s'effondra contre Vernon tandis que le visage de celui-ci devenait aussi pale que la mort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ? » haleta t-il. Il leva la main comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper Harry.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'enflammèrent soudain d'une lumière verte. Ils s'élargirent considérablement alors qu'un dégoût intense se dessinait sur son visage.

Vernon s'arrêta un instant, apeuré, mais la colère d'avoir été ainsi intimidé par un simple gamin l'empêcha de réfléchir et il sauta sur Harry. Son poing frappa la mâchoire de celui-ci et le garçon tomba à la renverse. Un simple bruit sourd fut entendu au moment où il heurta le sol. Vernon perdit tout contrôle et il donna un coup violent dans les cotes de Harry. Tout en frappant, il lui cria toutes sortes d'insultes à propos de sa parenté.

Vernon se pencha ensuite pour relever Harry, en lui tenant le cou. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. Vernon n'eut qu'un instant pour considérer ce qu'il avait fait avant que les yeux de Harry s'ouvrent grands et que les trois fenêtres de la cuisine explosent en un million de morceaux de verre. Quelques instants plus tard, les lampes, miroirs et assiettes explosèrent également.

Vernon le lâcha et Pétunia put seulement fixer la scène sous le choc.

Harry se releva et fixa son oncle, la rage bouillant dans ses yeux. Vernon et Pétunia, pour la première fois de leur vie, pouvaient ressentir l'énergie magique émanant de Harry, telle la chaleur sortant d'un four. Les yeux de Harry brillaient d'un vert intense si lumineux qu'il était difficile de les regarder. Il ignora le sang coulant de sa coupure à la lèvre jusqu'à son menton et fixa son oncle d'un regard mauvais comme s'il s'était agit d'une créature devant être exterminée sur le champ. Vernon le fixa en retour quelques secondes avant de faire un pas en avant afin de tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Harry ondula sa main et son oncle s'éleva du sol pour aller heurter violemment le mur de la cuisine, envoyant valser les casseroles accrochées là. Il glissa le long du mur, inconscient.

La lueur intense dans le regard de Harry explosa soudain et il se sentit complètement vidé. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de se tenir debout plus longtemps. Son bras atterrit dans le verre brisé, provenant de la fenêtre, et la force de l'impact lui rompit une artère du poignet. Le sang rouge vif sortant de la coupure s'écoula rapidement, tandis que Pétunia ne pouvait que fixer la scène d'un air horrifié.

Flora Sprout et Minerva McGonagall se trouvaient pour la première fois, depuis le départ en vacances des étudiants, aux Trois-Balais, à Hogsmead. Bien que parlant travail, et plus précisément du programme d'herbologie des troisièmes années, elles étaient principalement là dans le but de se reposer quelque peu. Elles en étaient alors l'une et l'autre à leur seconde bièraubeurre de la soirée.

Minerva s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu d'une phrase et se redressa si rapidement que sa chaise recula en arrière. Flora vit que le talisman porté par Minerva brillait vivement et elle se leva presque aussi précipitement, heurtant par là même sa propre bièraubeurre. Elle se trouvaient à mi-chemin en direction de la porte quand Flora fut enfin capable de parler.

« Minerva, c'est le détecteur de sorts lié à Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! Nous devons transplaner là-bas immédiatement. »

C'est ce qu'elle fit une fois arrivée dehors.

Flora fit un léger signe de tête et transplana l'instant d'après. Elles réapparurent toutes deux aussi près possible du 4, Privet Drive. Elles se précipitèrent alors en direction de la maison aussi vite que la vieille femme le put, et Minerva se servit d'un sort d'explosion pour faire sauter la porte d'entrée.

Le vacarme fit sursauter Pétunia et l'amena à détourner les yeux du spectacle ensanglanté lui faisant face. Elle se mit à trembler violemment et à hurler aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettaient. Les professeurs McGonagall et Sprout suivirent le cri et pénétrèrent précipitement dans la cuisine.

Le professeur Sprout jeta un oeil en direction de Pétunia et cria, « Stupéfix ! »

Celle-ci s'écroula sur la seule partie du sol préservée par les morceaux de verre brisé.

McGonagall fixa un instant la mare de sang grandissante sous le corps de Harry et jeta un sort pour ralentir le saignement. Elle fut frappée par le visage pale et meurtri du garçon.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Sprout en observant elle aussi Harry.

« Je pense que notre jeune Mr Potter a dû accidentellement faire usage d'un talent que nous ne lui connaissions pas. Après avoir été battu, cela semble évident. » dit McGonagall en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

« Vous ne voulez pas dire que... »

« Bien entendu que c'est ce que je veux dire ! » fit Minerva d'un ton sec.

« Nous devons prévenir le directeur immédiatement. »

« Nous devons tout d'abord l'éloigner d'ici, ainsi Poppy sera en mesure de s'occuper de lui. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ces moldus étaient si horribles avec lui. Le pauvre garçon était à peine de retour depuis une semaine. »

« Il va falloir rejoindre la zone où l'on pourra transplaner. De là, nous nous rendrons immédiatement à Hogsmead. »

« Allons-y. Le Ministère s'occupera bien de ces moldus sans valeur. »commenta Minerva en faisant léviter Harry jusqu'au brancard qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

Cela prit quasiment quinze minutes pour rejoindre Hogsmead, étant donné qu'il leur fallait porter Harry en dehors de la zone protégée tout en évitant de se faire repérer par les moldus. En rejoignant Hogsmead, elles se hâtèrent de monter dans l'attelage dépourvu de chevaux qu'elles avaient utilisé un peu plus tôt.

Harry avait été étendu sur le siège en face des deux professeurs. Il était d'une pâleur inquiétante et son poignet suintait toujours lentement de sang. L'attelage escalada la route menant à Hogwarts, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie, tandis que le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école et à la tête de la Maison Gryffindor, fixait d'un air profondément inquiet le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il allait vivre une fois encore pour ce nom.

A suivre…

Si vous voulez poser des questions, nous félicitez, nous grondez, nous envoyer des fleurs ou du chocolat…. Ou encore si vous voulez nous rejoindre dans notre groupe de traductrice(traducteur), n'hésitez pas !

Le petit bouton GO ne demande que ça !

Vous pouvez aussi aller faire un tour sur notre profil !


	2. Courir à travers l'ombre

Nous revoici, juste pour vous prévenir que cette partie a été traduite par **Mikii**.

Il s'agit d'un **slash**, donc vous voilà prévenu

La fic est un reprise de traduction avec l'aide de **Dinoushette**, **Violette** et **Lenyka**.

Bonne lecture !

Onarluca et Enishi

**Chapitre II - Courir à travers l'Ombre  
**  
L'attelage bascula violemment d'un côté et de l'autre en s'engageant dans le virage qui conduisait au portail principal. Le professeur McGonagall le sentit accélérer à nouveau alors qu'il traversait rapidement le chemin menant aux grandes portes du château.

McGonagall et Sprout eurent à peine le temps de se cramponner avant l'arrêt brutal de l'attelage.

Le son aigu, marquant la fin de sa course, attira l'attention de Severus Snape, qui franchissait au même moment la haute porte d'entrée. Il se précipita à l'extérieur, accueillant ses deux collègues par un regard surpris rompant totalement avec son habituel visage sévère.

« Severus, allez immédiatement chercher Albus. Nous devons conduire Potter auprès de Poppy le plus rapidement possible » aboya McGonagall dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

Snape sourit de son air dédaigneux à Harry, « Qu'est-ce que Potter s'est fait, cette fois-ci ? »

« Son oncle l'a battu et je pense qu'il a répondu aux coups par son pouvoir, Severus. Il est encore trop jeune pour le contrôler » l'informa Sprout tout en s'assurant que Harry était correctement installé sur son brancard.

Le visage pâle de Snape perdit soudain les quelques couleurs qu'il lui restait, « Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça aussi tôt ? »

Sprout acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, son visage habituellement enjoué montrant alors toute son inquiétude.

Snape sembla soudain aussi inquiet qu'elle en considérant Harry du regard. « Je préviens Albus sur-le-champ. »

McGonagall acquiesça puis se précipita en direction de l'infirmerie avec Harry et Sprout.

Snape courut vers le bureau du directeur, mais lui rentra brusquement dedans alors qu'il se trouvait à mi-chemin.

« Où est-il ? »

« Ils ont du parvenir à l'infirmerie, maintenant » répondit Severus.

« Le détecteur de magie s'est détraqué dans une brusque et forte explosion d'énergie. Je suis rassuré que Minerva et Flora se soient trouvées à Hogsmead. Elles ont été en mesure de transplaner immédiatement. »

Snape se contenta d'acquiescer.

« C'était vraiment inattendu. Il est trop jeune et n'est pas encore près pour cela » reprit Dumbledore lorsqu'ils parvinrent dans l'aile où se trouvait l'infirmerie.

« Je doute qu'il soit jamais près. Il est bien trop Gryffindor » commenta Snape.

Minerva McGonagall sortit précipitement pour se retrouver en face de lui et lui jeter un regard glacé.

« Je suis peut-être trop partial » fit Snape d'une voix totalement impassible.

Albus grogna légèrement tout en observant Poppy jeter les sorts de guérison sur un Harry toujours inconscient.

« Que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? » demanda t-il à Minerva.

« Je crois que son oncle l'a battu et qu'il a retourné son pouvoir sous l'emprise de la colère. Vernon Dursley était étendu, inconscient, contre le mur, comme s'il y avait été propulsé. De plus, toutes les vitres à proximité de Harry étaient brisées. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a cette artère rompue au niveau du bras. Le sang et les blessures de son visage proviennent de son oncle. »

« Oh mon » fut la seule chose que Dumbledore put répondre à cela.

Snape rougit profondément puis redevint à nouveau pâle avant de laisser échapper en un murmure, « Ma parole, Mr Potter, où êtes-vous allé vous fourrer cette fois-ci ? »

Seul Albus Dumbledore l'entendit.

Minerva se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? Il ne peut pas rester ici. Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour renforcer les protections entourant le château. »

« Je vais contacter Molly Weasley. Nous devrons ajouter quelques protections de plus au Terrier, mais je pense que cela sera mieux. » Dumbledore tourna ensuite les talons pour prendre la direction de son bureau.

« Severus, pourriez-vous garder un oeil sur lui ? » demanda McGonagall à l'homme au visage sévère.

Snape acquiesça tandis que Minerva et Sprout quittaient l'infirmerie à leur tour. Poppy retourna dans son bureau peu de temps après.

Après avoir prit sa douche, Draco se traîna jusqu'à son lit, tout en essuyant ses plaies douloureuses. Il s'endormit au moment même où sa tête entra en contact avec l'oreiller. Son sommeil fut tranquille pendant un moment avant que ses rêves ne deviennent étranges.

Il se tenait debout dans une large pièce. Il entendit soudain un bruit et se retourna pour se retrouver en face de son ennemi attitré.

« Sais-tu qui je suis ? » demanda le Survivant.

Harry disparut et Draco se retourna pour se retrouver cette fois-ci devant un Severus Snape au regard noir et aux robes sombres, qui demanda, « Que souhaitez-vous ? »

Le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la Maison Gryffindor, apparut soudain au même endroit et l'interrogea, « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur, se trouva là à son tour et lui demanda, « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Puis ils disparurent tous trois, laissant Draco à nouveau seul. Celui-ci se demanda un instant ce qu'était cette pièce large et sombre avant de se retrouver de nouveau aux côtés de Harry. Celui-ci était assis sur un tabouret, astiquant le manche de son Eclair de Feu.

Draco l'observa un moment avant de lui demander, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry le regarda. « Sais-tu qui je suis ? »

« Tu es le Survivant. »

Harry lui sourit avant de lui demander, « Sais-tu pour quelle raison ? »

Draco se contenta de le fixer d'un air étonné.

Harry sourit à nouveau. « Il est temps de te réveiller, Draco. »

Draco s'éveilla quelques instants plus tard, secoué par sa mère. « Il est l'heure Draco, réveille-toi ! »

Draco la fixa pendant un moment.

Sa mère montrait rarement d'émotions quelles qu'elles fussent à son fils unique. Au mieux, elle tolérait son existence. Les gens à l'école pensaient que c'était elle qui lui envoyait ces cadeaux presque quotidiens. Mais en réalité, les elfes alimentaient cela à la demande de Draco. Sa mère ne lui parlait que rarement en vérité, si l'on pouvait toutefois appeler cela 'parler'. Du moins ne le battait-elle pas.

« Je suis réveillé » dit Draco d'une voix froide.

« Les elfes seront bientôt là avec ton repas. Tu devras rester ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse le 31 août. Tu passeras la nuit au Chaudron Baveur et tu prendras ensuite un taxi pour te conduire à la gare de King's Cross pour ton voyage de retour à Hogwarts. Tu resteras là-bas pour Noël. Ton père a aussi 'suggéré' que tu occupes au moins ton temps utilement. »

Elle lui tendit deux livres. « Ton père, et moi-même, partons en affaires pour la France. Au revoir. »

Elle se redressa et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter ni même attendre de réponse.

Draco commença à examiner ses deux nouveaux livres, « Le manuel pour bien transplaner » et « Les animagi et leurs techniques ». La première pensée de Draco fut que ces deux talents nécessitaient bien trop de pouvoir pour lui permettre de parvenir à les maîtriser. Cependant, étant donné qu'il avait devant lui de nombreuses semaines, il se dit que ça ne lui coûterait rien d'essayer de les apprendre.

Draco commença immédiatement à lire, ne remarquant pas même les elfes lorsqu'ils entrèrent avec le repas.

Harry avait à nouveau un terrible cauchemar. Tout était noir autour de lui et il revivait une fois encore la mort de Cédric. Voldemort gesticulait de façon affreuse sur le sol. Harry se retrouva soudain en train de flotter au-dessus de son propre corps et put observer quelque chose de long et de fin lui ramper sur le bras. La chose le mordit en lui arrachant un hurlement au goût de sang. Harry redevint brusquement conscient tout en poussant un hurlement et il se laissa aller aux pleurs entre les premiers bras qu'il put trouver.

Un Severus Snape extrêmement surpris s'efforça d'attraper le jeune garçon. Etant lui-même en état de choc, il se contenta de placer ses mains autour du corps de Harry tandis que celui-ci cachait son visage dans les robes de Snape. Un regard de totale confusion se planta de lui-même sur le visage de ce dernier, avant que celle-ci ne fasse bien vite place à l'étonnement.

Snape sentit une sorte de présence qui écrasa complètement ses propres perceptions magiques. La puissance qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et autour de Harry était stupéfiante. Snape, qui avait passé beaucoup de temps aux côtés des deux sorciers les plus puissants au monde, put sentir d'avantage de pouvoir émaner de Potter. Le fait que le garçon puisse avoir plus de potentiel que Dumbledore et Voldemort réunis l'effraya véritablement.

Il espérait que cela était du au fait que Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient tous deux en mesure de dissimuler leur aura magique avec habileté, tandis que Potter en était incapable. Il doutait sincèrement qu'ils puissent le diminuer à ce point, en réalité.

« Cela signifie que Harry Potter a en lui la capacité de devenir l'homme le plus puissant du monde, et de loin en plus de ça » fit Snape d'une voix si basse qu'il ne put être entendu. Pas même par un Harry toujours en train de pleurer. Snape resserra légèrement son étreinte afin de rassurer le garçon qui se tenait sur ses genoux.

Harry redevint progressivement conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Il avait apparemment le corps enfoui dans les robes de quelqu'un. Cela signifiait donc qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans le monde sorcier. Il tenta de rassembler les derniers souvenirs précédant son cauchemar. La pâleur de son visage devint brusquement aussi accentuée que celle d'un fantôme. Que se passait-il donc ?

Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte afin de faire face à la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras, et faillit mourir sous le choc. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit largement et il recula des bras de Snape aussi vite que le lui permettait son corps meurtri. Il considéra alors en grognant légèrement le lit appartenant à l'infirmerie et se retourna pour fixer Snape dans les yeux, un regard incrédule plaqué sur le visage et la mâchoire toujours pendante.

« Fermez la bouche, Potter. » Ou comme l'aurait si bien dit un prof que j'ai eu : « Potter ! Les mouches ! » oops pardon --,

La mâchoire de Harry se referma brusquement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Snape d'une voix sèche.

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Oncle Vernon m'a frappé plusieurs fois et puis les vitres ont explosées. Ensuite quand oncle Vernon m'a frappé à nouveau, il a été projeté en arrière. Là je me suis effondré. Et puis je me suis réveillé dans un cauchemar où il avait Voldemort. » marmonna Harry tout en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Snape tressaillit légèrement à la mention du nom du Seigneur des ténèbres. « Comment les vitres se sont-elles brisées ? »

Harry sembla soudain effrayé et trembla violemment. « Je ne sais pas. »

A ce moment précis, Snape sentit que la puissance magique émanant de Harry diminuait jusqu'à atteindre un niveau plus normal, bien qu'il soit encore considérable.

Poppy, qu'il s'était précipitée dans la pièce en entendant le hurlement de Harry, se tenait là à observer leur échange. Elle se précipita alors dans leur direction et plaça sa main sur le front de Harry dès qu'elle le vit trembler.

« Harry, tu as besoin de prendre du repos car tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais tout n'abord, il faut que tu avales ceci. » Elle lui tendit une potion de rétablissement et Harry l'avala d'un trait.

« Celle-ci t'aidera à dormir » dit-elle en lui donnant cette fois-ci une potion de sommeil. Il la but tout aussi rapidement et, comme elle l'avait prévenu, cela l'assomma littéralement.

« Poppy, si vous vouliez bien ne pas mentionner le fait que... »

« Rassurez-vous, Severus, je ne laisserai sous-entendre à personne que vous n'êtes pas qu'un salaud dénué de cœur. »

Snape tressaillit à vue d'œil. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, même de la part de Poppy, dont les mauvaises opinions à propos des gens s'affichaient pourtant souvent clairement. Elle se contenta de lever un sourcil dans sa direction.

Severus Snape était resté auprès de Harry toute la nuit. Bien que tout le monde détestait l'admettre, et lui tout spécialement, ils avaient besoin de Harry dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. L'Ordre du Phoenix avait été rappelé après quatorze années de relative accalmie. Snape avait également repris son rôle d'espion pour Dumbledore.

Il risquait sa vie pour aider le monde des sorciers et grogna légèrement à cette pensée. Il risquait sa vie pour Albus Dumbledore, le seul homme au monde ayant toujours fait figure de véritable ami pour lui. Snape chassa de ses pensées sa haine pour son ancien camarade d'école, James Potter.

Harry ressemblait tant à son père que c'en était véritablement troublant. Snape se forçait à se souvenir que c'était lui qui était parvenu à arrêter Voldemort. Ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore au garçon à propos de l'amour d'une mère ne tenait pas debout. L'amour de Lily pour Harry l'avait bien protégé du contact physique de Voldemort, mais cela n'avait pas pu le préserver du sort de mort. Il y avait là une information que Dumbledore avait volontairement masquée.

En réalité, beaucoup de parents étaient morts en voulant protéger leurs enfants durant le règne de terreur de Voldemort. Le fait que Lily Evans Potter ait été sans aucun doute un élément spécial dans le monde de la magie, et cela Severus l'admettait volontiers, ne signifiait pas qu'elle aurait pu être en mesure de contrer de sort de mort. Nombre d'autres mères et de pères étant eux-mêmes puissants étaient morts en protégeant leurs enfants et aucun d'eux ne fut capable d'empêcher le sort de les frapper. Harry Potter avait lui-même bloqué le sort de mort, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute dans l'esprit de Snape. Après l'émergence de cette puissance magique dont il avait été témoin la nuit précédente, il suspectait fortement ce pouvoir de l'avoir protégé contre le sort. De la même façon qu'il l'avait protégé de son oncle la veille au soir.

D'où cette puissance provenait-elle ? Dumbledore ne parlait ni à lui, ni aux autres professeurs, ni à Potter lui-même. Snape avait en réalité compris cela après avoir vu l'épée dans le bureau du directeur. A la fin de la deuxième année scolaire de Potter, celui-ci était parvenu à appeler Fawkes, le phœnix de Dumbledore. Ce seul acte semblait extraordinaire, puisque le simple fait de réussir à invoquer la venue d'une personne familière était inouï. Fawkes avait emmené avec lui le Choixpeau magique de l'école et de celui-ci, Potter avait extirpé l'épée de Godric Gryffindor. C'était ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il avait également appris ce qu'il avait révélé à Potter, « Seul un véritable Gryffindor aurait pu faire sortir cette épée du choixpeau. » Potter avait simplement présumé, tout comme Snape l'avait alors fait, qu'il appartenait de façon véritable à la Maison Gryffindor. Mais les propos de Dumbledore signifiaient en vérité beaucoup plus. Harry Potter était véritablement un Gryffindor, et ce en tant qu'héritier de Godric Gryffindor. Cela seul pouvait expliquer ses pouvoirs extraordinaires. Il semblait également que Potter ait hérité de certains des pouvoirs de Voldemort. Cela voulait dire qu'il possédait désormais le pouvoir de deux des fondateurs de Hogwarts.

Snape se retourna pour faire face à ses collègues au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils firent assez de bruit pour réveiller Potter et Snape prit bien garde de lui envoyer un regard noir lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

Harry se réveilla tôt le matin suivant, lorsque plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour, Mr Potter. Comme c'est aimable à vous de nous rejoindre » fit Snape, un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

Harry leva les yeux, mit ses lunettes puis se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, Mme Weasley, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall.

« Bonjour Harry » le salua joyeusement la mère de Ron. « Arthur, Percy et les jumeaux sont en train de chercher tes affaires chez les Dursley. »

Harry se contenta de faire un petit signe de tête, ne faisant pas confiance en sa voix.

Il observa le professeur Snape, qui semblait tout à coup perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité, c'était la première fois que Harry le voyait sans son regard noir plaqué sur la figure. Les sourcils de Snape étaient simplement levés en signe de concentration.

Molly Weasley dit de son ton agréable, « Je reviendrai te voir dès que j'en aurai fini de discuter à propos des arrangements avec les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, mon chéri. »

Mme Weasley, le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant Harry seul avec Snape.

« Excusez-moi, professeur Snape ? » demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Snape sursauta, sortant de ses pensées. « Oui ? Qu'y a t-il Harry ? »

Harry tomba presque sous le choc. Snape était poli avec lui et l'appelait par son prénom.

« Que va t-il arriver aux Dursley ? »

Le professeur Snape sembla un instant surpris. « Je n'en suis pas certain. J'imagine que Arthur Weasley va se charger franchement de rappeler à ton oncle son attitude. » Le visage de Snape s'assombrit sous la colère avant même la fin de sa phrase.

Harry trembla légèrement à la vue de son air.

« Harry ? Ecoutez-moi attentivement un instant » dit Snape en tâchant de reprendre son calme.

« Oui monsieur. »

« Harry, je ne vous apprécies pas. Je ne vous apprécierai jamais. Il y a toujours eut bien trop d'antipathie entre votre famille et la mienne. Cependant, personne, et vous tout spécialement, ne mérite d'être battu. Est- ce que vous m'entendez ? Dumbledore m'a bien fait comprendre que les évènements qui se sont déroulés, alors que je n'étais qu'un étudiant ici, ne sont pas à rapprocher de ceux qui ont eut lieu la nuit où vos parents sont décédés. James m'a sauvé la vie lorsque nous étions étudiants et j'ai été incapable de sauver la sienne, mais je fais de mon mieux pour tenter de sauver la votre. »

Harry ne put empêcher plusieurs larmes de couler à l'évocation de la mort de son père. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas affecté outre mesure, mais il ne pouvait alors pas contrôler ses émotions qui remontaient à la surface.

Snape eut la délicatesse de regarder ailleurs tandis que Harry tentait de se calmer.

Puis il poursuivit, « Je suis devenu un peu plus compréhensif à votre égard, mais cela n'est valable que lorsque nous sommes en privé. Pour le reste, toutefois, je me dois de me comporter avec vous de manière encore plus vile que jamais. En comprenez-vous la raison ? »

« Oui monsieur. Vous vous devez de conserver votre haine à l'égard du Survivant afin d'assurer votre sécurité en tant qu'espion au sein du cercle de Voldemort. »

Snape haussa les sourcils de surprise, « Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous en saviez autant. Je savais que Dumbledore vous avait permis de plonger dans sa Pensive et que vous l'y aviez vu prendre ma défense lors du procès, mais je ne pensais pas que vous aviez connaissance de mon statut actuel. »

« Je ne fais que supposer, mais cela a du sens. Et je comprends parfaitement votre situation. Je vous faciliterai peut-être la tâche de me punir en évitant de créer moi-même des raisons qui vous causeraient plus de tort » répondit Harry envoyant à Snape un regard entendu.

Celui-ci fut une fois de plus surpris. « Cela ne fait aucun doute. Vous êtes assurément un Gryffindor et un Potter. Bonne journée à vous, Mr Potter. » Snape se leva pour partir.

« Et à vous aussi, professeur Snape. Bonne chance à vous pour votre mission. »

Snape fit un léger signe de tête en guise de réponse et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Molly Weasley entrait juste au même moment et ils échangèrent chacun un signe de tête avant que Molly ne lui souhaite bonne chance elle aussi.

« Es-tu près à partir, Harry ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui madame. »

« D'accord, nous sommes en route pour le Terrier alors » fit-elle en souriant largement.

Severus s'était préparé toute la nuit à être appelé par la marque et ne fut ainsi pas surpris lorsque son avant bras commença à le brûler douloureusement lors du chemin qui le reconduisait au donjon. Il fit ainsi demi-tour afin de se diriger vers l'entrée principale. Il croisa le professeur Flitwick au détour de l'un des couloirs y menant.

« Filius, veuillez s'il vous plait informer Albus que j'ai été appelé et que je reviendrai pour lui faire un rapport dès que possible. »

L'homme de taille minuscule sourit tristement au professeur des Potions, « Je le ferai. Bonne chance à vous, Severus. »

Severus lui fit un signe de tête avant de se diriger à nouveau vers l'extérieur du château. L'attelage sans chevaux, que McGonagall, Sprout et Harry avaient utilisé la nuit précédente, était toujours devant l'entrée et il monta ainsi à l'intérieur en le pressant de le conduire jusqu'à la limite des terres du château. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la zone à partir de laquelle il était possible de transplaner, il Apparut dans le lieu où se trouvait Voldemort. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver cet endroit, mais cela était l'une des forces de la Marque des ténèbres.

« Severus, comme c'est aimable de ta part de te joindre à nous » dit Voldemort en souriant dangereusement.

Severus s'inclina et baisa les pants de sa robe, attendant qu'il parle à nouveau.

« Une manifestation de grande puissance a interféré dans le flux magique la nuit dernière. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Potter. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Ne voyant aucun mal à révéler cette information, Severus expliqua, « Potter a été attaqué par son oncle Moldu pour une raison inconnue et sa magie y a répondu. Toutes les vitres de la pièce ont explosé et son oncle a été projeté en arrière avec une force considérable. Le garçon s'est ensuite effondré au milieu du verre brisé et a failli mourir des suites d'une blessure sévère au poignet. Il est maintenant à Hogwarts sous la protection de Dumbledore. »

Voldemort caressa son menton de façon pensive. « Cela est plus sérieux que je ne l'imaginais. Merci pour ton information. Sais-tu où le garçon sera conduit après qu'on l'ait soigné ? »

« Non Monseigneur. Dumbledore ne s'est pas entretenu avec Potter en ma présence. »

« Très bien. Tu peux partir » le congédia Voldemort.

Severus s'était seulement éloigné de trois pas lorsque celui-ci le rappela, « Que sais-tu à propos de la lignée Malfoy ? »

Severus se retourna et répondit tout en réfléchissant. « C'est une famille très ancienne à partir de laquelle on peut aisément remonter jusqu'aux fondateurs de Hogwarts. Hormis quelques exceptions à travers les ans, ses membres ont été des sorciers puissants dans le domaine de la Magie Blanche comme dans celui de la Magie Noire. Draco, le fils unique de Lucius, est un étudiant particulièrement doué en Potions. »

Voldemort fit à nouveau un signe de tête montrant qui réfléchissait puis finit par lever la main pour le congédier une fois encore. Severus se précipita cette fois-ci à l'extérieur de la pièce avant de pouvoir être à nouveau appelé. Il transplana dès qu'il fut en mesure de le faire et retourna rapidement à l'école afin de tenir Dumbledore au courant.

Molly et Harry traversaient Hogsmead à bord d'un attelage auquel le directeur avait fait appel dans ce but. Ils se rendirent immédiatement aux Trois-Balais. Là, Molly lança un peu de Poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et poussa Harry à l'intérieur.

« Le Terrier » dit Harry alors qu'il se retrouvait dans l'inconfortable réseau de cheminées.

Il atterrit dans les bras de Ron, qui l'emprisonna immédiatement dans une étreinte. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux mais l'étreinte en disait long sur ce que Ron ressentait alors.

« Tes affaires sont dans notre chambre » dit-il à Harry lorsqu'il finit par rompre l'étreinte.

« Notre chambre ? »

« Tu vas vivre ici pour le reste des vacances, au moins. Alors ouais, notre chambre » dit Ron en souriant.

Harry fit de même. Puis, de façon assez soudaine, fut à nouveau encerclé dans une autre étreinte. Cette fois-ci, il se retrouvait entre deux personnes aux deux expressions sombres identiques marquées sur deux visages identiques.

« Harry nous voudrions, » commença Georges, « te parler, un peu plus tard, » acheva Fred.

Harry acquiesça. Les jumeaux lui sourirent avant de le laisser avec Ron. Ils s'éloignèrent et des bruits d'explosions parvinrent de leur chambre au bout d'une minute à peine.

« Alors, Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien, vieux ? »

« J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, Ron, et puis il y a aussi toutes ces questions sans réponses. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent et son corps trembla légèrement. « Est-ce que nous pouvons éviter de parler de ça ? »

Ron, voyant la détresse dans laquelle se débattait son meilleur ami, répondit, « Okay, Harry. Rappelle-toi que je suis là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Merci Ron. Tu n'as pas idée de combien cela signifie pour moi. »

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille un peu s'entraîner au Quidditch ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry sortit son balai de sa valise.

Les tous premiers jours au Terrier furent pour Harry relativement calmes. Il passait tout son temps en compagnie de Ron, parlant tout juste. Ron comprenait parfaitement cela et était là pour le soutenir à chaque fois qu'il s'écroulait. Le deuxième jour, Ron lui parla de dégnomer le jardin et les amusantes créatures parvinrent à lui remonter quelque peu le moral.

Quelques jours après l'arrivée de Harry, Fred et Georges vinrent le trouver, lui et Ron, afin de leur demander de les accompagner à une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils devaient y rencontrer quelques représentants de chez Zonko et souhaitaient que Harry et Ron se procurent pour eux certaines fournitures. Ils décidèrent également que c'était le jour propice pour aller chercher leurs affaires d'écoles, étant donné que leurs lettres en provenance de Hogwarts étaient arrivées le matin même.

Mme Weasley accepta que les garçons s'y rendent seuls puisqu'elle leur faisait confiance, à tous. Elle resta au Terrier en compagnie de Ginny, saisissant ainsi l'opportunité qu'elle avait de poursuivre le dégnomage du jardin.

Les garçons pénétrèrent dans la cheminée l'un après l'autre et parvinrent quelques instants plus tard au Chaudron Baveur. Fred et Georges se rendirent à leur meeting tandis que Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vert le magasin de Quidditch.

Ils se trouvaient à peine à quelques mètres du magasin lorsqu'une énorme explosion les fit décoller du sol. Harry atterrit alors sur un jeune garçon alors que Ron tombait lui-même sur son meilleur ami. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi couverts de terre, de poussière et de morceaux de verre brisé.

Ginny était entrain de parcourir le Livre des sorts, niveau 4, de Ron quand l'horloge du salon laissa entendre un bruit métallique inquiétant tandis que la main de Ron passait de 'En voyage' à 'En danger mortel'. Ginny hurla. Quelques instants plus tard, les mains de Fred et Georges passèrent également toutes deux de 'En voyage' à 'En danger mortel'. Elle tremblait comme une feuille au vent au moment où Molly revint du jardin. Celle-ci eut juste le temps de voir les mains de Arthur et Percy passer toutes deux de 'Au travail' à 'En voyage' et s'arrêter sur 'En danger mortel'. Le choc la fit pousser un gémissement aigu et s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Le cri de Molly fit sortir Ginny de sa propre terreur et elle se précipita vers sa mère. Elle la réconforta du mieux qu'elle le put alors qu'elles fixaient toutes deux l'horloge.

Harry s'était assez remis du choc pour pouvoir se dégager de Ron. Il se releva rapidement, baguette à la main, et se retourna un instant pour s'assurer qu'il faisait bien la barrière entre les deux garçons derrière lui et tout risque de danger provenant d'en face. Cela lui prit peu de temps pour parvenir à comprendre la cause de l'explosion. Il y avait des Mangemorts partout autour et la Marque des ténèbres planait de façon menaçante au-dessus d'eux.

L'un des Mangemort s'approcha de Harry et pointa sa baguette vers lui. « Dégage de là, Potter ! Je suis ici pour ce sang de bourbe derrière toi » gronda t-il de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut le Survivant.

Le Mangemort était sur ses gardes pour deux raisons liées l'une à l'autre. Voldemort avait donné des ordres bien spécifiques à tous ses partisans en ce qui concernait le Survivant. Personne ne devait le toucher, sous aucun prétexte. Lorsque le temps serait venu, le Seigneur des ténèbres s'occuperait du garçon lui-même. Il ne se faisait également aucune illusion à propos de ses propres capacités lorsqu'il tenait une baguette. Il doutait sincèrement d'être en mesure d'affronter le garçon qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres à deux reprises.

L'homme sortit de ses pensées l'instant d'après au moment où Harry cria, « Expelliarmus ! ». Il parvint à esquiver le sort et lança à son tour, « Imperio ! » en direction du garçon une fraction de seconde après lui. Le sort le frappa et Harry sentit le monde s'écrouler tout autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était une voix dans son esprit insistant pour qu'il reste debout. Il parvint rapidement à surmonter le désir qu'il avait de l'écouter plus encore et hurla « Non ! » avant de réussir à venir à bout du sort.

La colère de Harry sortit en vagues de son corps tandis que le Mangemort s'apprêtait à jeter un sort au garçon sur le sol. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'homme et se préparer à hurler un autre sort lorsqu'une lumière bleue sortit brusquement de l'extrémité de sa baguette pour venir le heurter violemment. L'homme fut projeté au loin et son corps rencontra le mur de briques de la façade de Flourish et Botts dans une force impressionnante. Il glissa jusqu'au sol, du sang dégoulinant d'un côté de sa bouche.

Le garçon hurla à côté de lui quelques instants après. Harry l'ignora, prêtant plutôt attention à un second Mangemort qui approchait. Il leva sa baguette dans sa direction lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion le projeta vers Ron, le garçon et un troisième garçon qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Les oreilles de Harry sifflaient et du sang coulait librement le long de son visage. Son épaule gauche avait également une longue coupure due à quelque débris volant. Il recouvra rapidement l'usage de ses sens et se redressa. Il remarqua alors que Ron se relevait lui aussi, bien qu'il ne fut pas dans son champ de vision. Harry leva sa baguette vers le Mangemort qui en faisait de même.

Il hurla, « Expelliarmus ! » exactement au même moment que Ron.

Les deux lumières heurtèrent le Mangemort et l'homme fut propulsé dans les airs jusqu'au mur de briques. Il y eut un bruit, comme celui d'un melon écrasé, au moment où son crâne creusait la surface sous la force de l'impact. Harry fixa, terrifié, la tête déformée dans le mur et le corps ensanglanté se trouvant juste en dessous.

Il s'adossa fortement contre Ron, qui se tenait maintenant debout épaule contre épaule avec Harry. Ensemble, ils formaient une barrière de protection pour les deux garçons derrière eux.

Harry lança à Ron un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser affronter seul un Mangemort. Je suis ton ami, Harry, et tu n'auras jamais à faire face seul si je suis en mesure de faire quelque chose pour l'éviter » dit Ron en haussant légèrement les épaules tandis qu'il scrutait la rue des yeux, guettant l'approche d'un futur danger.

Celui-ci semblait en réalité être passé. Une paire de jumeaux complètement recouverts de terre et de poussière accourut vers eux quelques instants plus tard. Ils avaient de nombreux hématomes et coupures mais semblaient bien être en un seul morceau. Ils se précipitèrent sur Ron, un soulagement évident marqué sur le visage. Ils étreignirent avec force leur frère et un Harry totalement surpris avant de les libérer et de leur faire face. Harry était visiblement exténué mais gardait un regard extrêmement concentré.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont partis ? » demanda t-il à Georges.

« Papa, Percy et un groupe d'hommes du Ministère sont arrivés quelques instants après le début de l'attaque. Ils sont entrain d'aider à nettoyer tout ça et nous ont demandé de venir à votre rencontre. »

Le garçon debout près de Harry, qui semblait avoir à peine onze ans, se précipita soudain devant lui, l'attrapa dans ses bras et le fit tourner autour de lui. Comme le garçon semblait relativement grand pour son âge et que Harry était plutôt petit pour le sien, il parvint à placer son visage en face de celui de son aîné en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. A peine avait-il fait ça qu'il posa un baiser franc et appuyé sur les lèvres du Survivant. Harry, qui était devenu extrêmement pâle à cause de l'effort qu'il venait du fournir, rougit violemment dans une jolie nuance rouge vif.

« Quoi ? Humph... » fut la seule chose qui parvint à sortir de sa bouche.

Le garçon n'avait pas du tout l'air de vouloir s'arrêter et Harry se trouvait trop faible pour pouvoir l'y contraindre. Les Weasley, eux, n'étaient absolument d'aucune aide. Les jumeaux se tenaient là avec d'horribles expressions choquées sur le visage et Ron riait à la limite de l'hystérie à la vue de la grimace que faisait Harry et de sa volonté désespérée de se détacher du garçon.

Harry fut finalement sauvé de l'étreinte de celui-ci lorsque l'autre garçon avança vers eux pour saisir son jeune frère et le faire reculer.

« Mickey ! Tu ne peux pas embrasser Harry comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser ? »

« Merci Harry ! » fit le jeune garçon d'une voix aigue dès que ses lèvres furent séparées de celles de Harry.

Ron fut le premier à retrouver contenance. « Justin Finch-Fletchley, est-ce que c'est bien toi ? »

« Salut Ron. Désolé pour mon petit frère. C'est un garçon assez affectueux. Et puis oui, merci à vous deux. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie » dit-il en rougissant tout en fixant ses pieds.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Justin » répondit Ron, rougissant à son tour lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était véritablement un courageux Gryffindor, présent aux côtés de son ami lorsque celui-ci en avait besoin.

Ron se détourna de Justin pour voir ce que faisaient Fred et Georges. Ils étaient tous deux entrain d'envoyer des sorts de guérison à Mickey et Harry. Ron fit un signe de tête à Fred et Justin comprit l'allusion. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers eux afin que les jumeaux s'occupent de leurs blessures à leur tour. Quand celles de chacun furent soignées, Arthur et Percy Weasley arrivèrent.

Harry devait faire face à une sorte de choc causé par l'épuisement. Ron expliqua à son père tout ce dont il avait été témoin tandis que Percy s'occupait de l'homme mort et de l'autre Mangemort ayant survécu.

« Justin, c'est bien cela ? » demanda Arthur au garçon.

« Oui monsieur. »

« Tes parents sont Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Où se trouvent t-ils ? »

« Ils étaient chez Flourish et Botts. J'étais juste entrain de conduire mon frère au magasin de Quidditch pour lui montrer quelques objets sorciers. Il venait tout juste de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Hogwarts ce matin.

Le visage d'Arthur devint livide. Ron s'en aperçut immédiatement, tout comme le jeune Mickey.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à nos parents, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t- il.

Arthur croisa le regard de Ron qui lui adressa un petit signe de tête avant de s'approcher de Mickey.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas » reprit Arthur une fois que Ron se fut placé juste devant le garçon.

Justin bégaya alors, « Qu...qu'est-ce q...qui s'est p...passé ? »

Mickey se retourna pour partir en courant et sursauta en rentrant dans Ron, qui l'encercla immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Justin, la plupart des personnes qui se trouvaient chez Flourish et Botts ont été tués. Ils en avaient principalement après les Moldus. Si vos parents étaient là-bas, alors il y a de grandes chances qu'ils aient été assassinés. Nous aurons besoin de ton aide pour identifier les restes des corps, si tu t'en sens la force. »

Le visage de Justin pâlit de façon effroyable avant que le garçon ne murmure faiblement, « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ? Nos parents sont la seule famille que nous avons. Il n'y a personne d'autre. »

« Pour le moment, vous pouvez venir chez nous. Harry reste également à la maison. Vous connaissez Ron et Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes tous dans la même année ? »

« Oui monsieur, mais je n'ai pas été spécialement aimable avec Harry durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année dernière. Je suis à Hufflepuff et, et bien... » Justin commença à s'embrouiller dans ses propos, incapable de faire face à l'idée de pouvoir perdre ses parents.

« Oh. Est-ce que vous voudriez que je vous trouve un autre endroit ? » demanda gentiment Arthur.

Harry intervint soudain. « Justin, les seules personnes pour lesquelles je conserve de la rancœur sont bien plus âgées que toi. Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que ton attitude ne m'a pas ennuyée, mais ne laisse pas passer la chance de te rendre dans un lieu sûr juste à cause de moi. Je reste là à cause de certains problèmes avec ma tante et mon oncle. »

Justin considéra un moment un Harry visiblement épuisé. « Si tu en es certain, Harry. »

Celui-ci acquiesça, trop fatigué pour avoir même la force de répondre.

Arthur accompagna Justin jusqu'au lieu où se trouvait Flourish et Botts. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, quelques minutes plus tard, les larmes brillant dans les yeux du garçon et les crevasses marquées sur ses joues en disaient bien assez sur le fait que la crainte s'était vue justifiée. Ron était parvenu à calmer Mickey et Justin se laissa brusquement aller contre son autre épaule. Comme chacun était épuisé, Arthur envoya Percy rejoindre le Ministère pour se procurer des voitures pouvant tous les reconduire au Terrier. Des Aurors étaient arrivés et s'affairaient à présent avec les Mangemorts tombés lors du combat, emportant les survivants avec eux afin de pouvoir les interroger. Les voitures arrivèrent un court moment plus tard et Arthur s'occupa de leur départ. Il fit monter chacun des garçons dans les véhicules et se chargea de les ramener chez les Weasley dans l'heure qui suivit.

Molly Weasley laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement lorsque, sur l'horloge, les mains des jumeaux, tout d'abord, suivies par celles de Arthur et Percy, et enfin par celle de Ron, passèrent de 'En danger mortel' à 'En voyage'. Ginny se laissa également aller sur le canapé, brusquement libérée de toute la tension et le stress l'ayant envahi tout au long des dix dernières minutes. Molly murmura un léger 'merci' à quiconque pouvait l'entendre.

Les voitures parvinrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'étrange petite maison de Ottery St Catchpole. C'était la première fois que Justin et Mickey voyaient un habitat sorcier. Molly se précipita à l'extérieur pour venir à la rencontre des hommes et des garçons. Elle serra tout d'abord contre elle les jumeaux puis Ron et Harry dans une étreinte étroite. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle en fit de même avec son mari et Percy. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua deux garçons qu'elles n'avaient jamais rencontré auparavant. Molly considéra un instant leurs visages ayant conservés la marque des larmes avant de les étreindre tous deux en un geste maternel. Ils se blottirent contre elle en se remettant soudain à pleurer. Elle les conduit jusqu'à la maison tandis que Arthur menait les autres garçons quelques mètres derrière eux. Molly se chargea d'installer tout le monde dans le salon et partit dans l'une de ses tirades au ton si caractéristique.

« Percy, monte les deux petits lits dans la chambre de Ron. Ces deux garçons peuvent s'installer avec lui et Harry là-haut. Fred et Georges, aidez Harry à monter et mettez-le au lit » ajouta t-elle après avoir noté combien le visage du garçon était blanc.

« Oui maman » dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix comme ils saisissaient tous deux Harry pour le conduire dans les escaliers à la suite de Percy.

« Ron, monte au lit également » dit-elle ensuite.

Ron acquiesça et suivit ses frères dans l'escalier.

Cela laissait Arthur, Ginny et les deux Finch-Fletchley assis dans le canapé.

Arthur entraîna Molly dans la cuisine où ils eurent une courte conversation. Ginny, son instinct maternel se manifestant sans doute un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire, prit le plus jeune des garçons sur ses genoux afin de le réconforter.

« Justin, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t-elle.

« Les Mangemorts se sont attaqués au Chemin de Traverse et ont tué nos parents. » Sa voix se brisa et il s'arrêta alors de parler.

Ginny ne répondit rien tandis que Mickey gémissait à nouveau contre son épaule. Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Molly et Arthur soient de retour. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent dans le salon, Molly laissait transparaître un air à la fois grave et maternel.

« Justin, mon chéri, Arthur m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous resterez ici à partir de maintenant. Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, des lits ont été installés dans la chambre de Ron, au grenier. Vous devrez faire attention au Goule de la famille qui vit juste au-dessus. Mais il ne fait en réalité que gémir, taper sur des tuyaux et baver. Et ne vous en faites pas, la bave de Goule est inoffensive. »

« Merci Mme Weasley » répondit Justin.

« Nous nous occuperons de tout pour vous. J'organiserai une réunion avec le professeur Dumbledore dès que possible. Le Ministère verra ainsi que vous êtes pris en charge » ajouta Arthur.

« Merci monsieur. »

« Très bien les garçons. Je veux maintenant que vous montiez au lit et que vous vous reposiez jusqu'à l'heure du dîner » dit Mme Weasley d'un petit ton autoritaire.

« Je vais leur montrer la chambre de Ron et puis je viendrai t'aider à préparer le repas, d'accord maman ? »

« Oui ma chérie. Merci. »

« Venez les garçons » dit Ginny à Justin et Mickey.

Ils s'engagèrent tous trois dans les escaliers.

Mickey et Justin s'installèrent dans leurs lits et se mirent tous deux à renifler sans bruit. Ginny observa les quatre garçons un petit moment avant de descendre les escaliers pour aller aider sa mère.

La seule chose qui vint perturber la journée routinière de lecture de Draco fut une dispute dont les cris forts semblaient provenir du rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Sa chambre avait beau se trouver trois étages plus haut, il en perçut clairement l'un des hurlements au moment où la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer un elfe de maison.

Draco fut légèrement surpris, étant donné que la plupart du temps le Manoir Malfoy demeurait aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Il résista pourtant à la curiosité, étant de toutes manières dans l'incapacité de quitter sa suite.

Une nouvelle journée passait pour Draco Malfoy.

A suivre...


	3. Lune d'été

**Cette fic est une reprise **

**Auteur original** : Myr

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer : **Inutile de préciser qu'évidemment ces personnages et ces lieux ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont l'œuvre de JKR ?

**Note** : Cette fic est un **slash**, donc vous voilà prévenu. Voici la suite de ce qu'à déjà traduit **Mikii,** la suite étant reprise par **Dinoushette**, **Violette** et **Lenyka**, et corrigé par** Jilian**. Le chapitre 10 a commencé à être traduit.

Bonne lecture

Onarluca et Enishi-Haru

**Chapitre III – Lune d'été**

L'après-midi dans la chambre de Ron au grenier passa calmement. Justin et Mickey s'endormirent finalement, ce dernier ayant toutefois grimpé sur le lit de son frère pour se serrer contre lui. Harry dormit profondément jusqu'au soir, ayant déployé beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'il n'y était habitué. Ron ne dormit que par instants, écoutant la respiration des trois autres garçons dans les moments où il restait éveillé.

Il était le seul à être parfaitement réveillé lorsque Georges apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Sa tête rousse passa à travers l'ouverture et son regard rencontra celui de Ron.

« Maman dit de les réveiller, comme ça ils pourront manger un peu » dit il à voix basse tout en entrant d'un pas lent dans la chambre.

Ron acquiesça et descendit de son lit pour se diriger vers Harry. Georges, de son côté, s'avança vers Justin et son frère. Il entreprit de secouer légèrement l'épaule de l'aîné, l'amenant à ouvrir brusquement les yeux. L'expression de profonde tristesse qui traversa le visage de Justin lui fit véritablement mal au cœur. Le visage du garçon, habituellement jovial, était sincèrement compatissant au moment où il faisait signe à Justin qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever. Il ne parvenait pas en cet instant à dire le moindre mot.

Ron était parvenu à réveiller Harry. Celui-ci semblait ne plus avoir la moindre force, avec ses mèches d'un noir de jais encore plus désordonnées qu'elles ne l'étaient d'habitude. La souffrance visible sur son visage commença à faire pleurer Ron et celui-ci serra Harry dans ses bras pour demeurer ainsi pendant un petit moment. Harry se raidit quelques secondes avant de se détendre complètement dans l'étreinte de Ron.

« Ça va aller Harry, je suis avec toi, gars » murmura celui-ci d'une voix assurée.

Harry eut un petit sourire. Ils descendirent finalement tous deux l'escalier, laissant Georges en compagnie de Justin et Mickey.

Dès qu'il parvint au rez-de-chaussée, Mme Weasley serra fortement Harry contre elle.

« Fred m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry. Je suis très fière de toi » déclara t-elle, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

« J'ai seulement fait ce que je pensais être juste, madame » répondit Harry à voix basse.

« Je sais, mon garçon. Je suis fière que tu saches ce qui est juste » déclara fermement Molly.

Harry rougit.

« Voilà, tu l'as encore embarrassé » jeta Ron de frustration.

Molly se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis très fière de toi également, mon chéri. »

Ron rougit lui aussi, toute tentative de riposte mourrant sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant, » dit Molly en rapprochant d'elle les deux garçons. « Il est temps de vous donner quelque chose à manger. »

Ayant dit cela, elle les fit asseoir côté à côte et se précipita vers la porte pour accueillir ses deux autres garçons. Les Finch-Fletchley furent installés près de Ron et Harry. Les jumeaux, Percy et Ginny arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils prirent tous place à table et le dîner put ainsi commencer. Arthur Weasley était retourné à son bureau pour aider le Ministère à se charger des Mangemorts.

L'atmosphère fut très sombre tout le long du repas. Harry se sentait de plus en plus fatigué tandis qu'il piochait lentement dans son assiette. Justin et Mickey n'étaient pas vraiment en meilleure forme. Au bout de seulement un quart d'heure, Harry s'excusa et sortit de la cuisine. Les deux frères se levèrent à leur tour, mais se fut pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Molly tourna les yeux vers Ron et lui indiqua d'un petit mouvement de tête la porte que Harry venait de passer. Celui-ci acquiesça et suivit son ami dehors. Fred et Georges se levèrent de table de leur propre chef et montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre Justin et Mickey.

Ron trouva Harry quelques instants plus tard, assis sur un rocher imposant à l'extrémité du jardin. Le garçon fixait l'horizon à travers la nuit, et ne fit pas le moindre geste qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il avait vu Ron arriver. Celui-ci resta silencieux, observant simplement son ami.

La soirée de Draco fut légèrement différente de d'habitude. Au lieu d'être assis sur son lit à lire, il se tenait debout devant l'immense fenêtre ornant sa chambre. Celle-ci surplombait la grande étendue de terre marquant l'arrière du Manoir Malfoy. Draco se sentait attiré par la nuit. Il se retourna et agita légèrement sa baguette, faisant ainsi s'éteindre toutes les lumières pour le plonger dans la pénombre. Seule la lune presque pleine venait désormais éclairer la pièce. Les reflets projetés sur Draco le faisaient paraître pâle et sinistre.

« Le choix viendra bientôt, très bientôt. Choisis avec sagesse, ou nous le regretterons tous les deux » résonna en écho dans sa tête.

'J'ai déjà fais mon choix, non ? » pensa Draco pour lui-même.

'Est-ce que je suis alors censé jouer les aimables avec Potter ? » s'interrogea t-il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais le fait de fixer ainsi la lune brillante le détendit réellement.

Harry fixait la lune, élevée dans le ciel, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, se demandant comment il pourrait être normal.

Ron se tenait silencieux depuis bientôt une heure, faisant preuve d'une patience plus grande qu'il n'en avait jamais montré. Tandis qu'il restait là à fixer la lumière de l'astre, Harry semblait parvenir à se détendre. Ron finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule. Son ami ne sursauta pas et ne fit en réalité pas le moindre geste.

« Merci d'être là, dehors avec moi, Ron, et merci de me laisser du temps » dit Harry à voix basse.

Ron cligna des yeux de surprise.

« C'est normal. Est-ce que ça va, gars ? »

« Ça ira, je suppose. C'est juste que beaucoup de choses arrivent en même temps. Je me suis souvenu d'une chose qui s'est passée un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'en parler avec toi » dit Harry d'un air sombre.

« Tu peux tout me dire Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami et rien ne pourra changer ça » déclara Ron d'une voix ferme.

« Je l'espère. Tout à l'heure, quand Mickey m'a embrassé, j'ai aimé ça. Beaucoup » murmura Harry.

« Oh. OH ! Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à Cho ? » répondit Ron, confus.

« J'ai déjà réfléchi à propos des garçons, mais je ne suis jamais allé plus loin. Je crois vraiment que je suis gay en réalité, Ron » dit Harry d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

« Très bien, alors » dit Ron.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? » demanda un Harry incrédule.

« Bien sûr que non Harry ! Ça c'est un problème de Moldu. Il y a eut beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières gays très talentueux » dit Ron en souriant.

« Tu es certain que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? » demanda à nouveau Harry.

« Non. J'espère par contre que tu n'es pas attiré par moi. » dit Ron en haussant un sourcil. « J'apprécies en quelques sortes Hermione. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Elle est toute à toi, gars ! »

« Bien » répondit Ron, un sourire éclairant son visage.

Comme Harry semblait aller mieux, ils se levèrent ensemble pour se diriger vers la maison et se rendirent directement à leur chambre. Justin et Mickey s'étaient déjà installés dans le lit du premier et tous deux étaient maintenant endormis. Ron sourit à Harry et celui-ci en fit de même. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur lit sans ajouter un mot.

Le jour suivant débuta tôt pour Mr et Mme Weasley. Arthur Apparut au Ministère un peu après sept heures du matin. Mme Weasley se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer l'énorme petit déjeuner qui serait requis pour nourrir tous les adolescents se trouvant au Terrier. Elle fut soudain surprise par l'arrivée de plusieurs hiboux à la fenêtre. Elle les laissa entrer, prit les lettres et les renvoya en leur donnant à chacun un petit morceau de nourriture.

L'un des courriers était un exemplaire du Daily Prophet. Il y avait également une lettre de son mari et une du professeur Dumbledore.

Elle parcourut d'abord des yeux le mot de Arthur.

" Molly, s'il te plait, regardes le second article du journal. Je dois me rendre à une réunion afin d'en discuter. Rita Skeeter a apparemment bombardé Cornélius la nuit dernière d'une avant-première de l'article. Affection, Arthur. "

Molly ouvrit le Daily Prophet et considéra le gros titre. « **_Des Mangemorts attaquent le Chemin de Traverse !_** » Elle porta son regard sur le bas de la page et pu ainsi lire le gros titre suivant.

_« **Le** **Survivant sauve des vies : il se voit décerner l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe** » par Rita Skeeter. _

Harry Potter a hier défendu la vie de deux garçons avec l'aide de Ronald Weasley, fils de Arthur Weasley, travaillant au Ministère de la magie. Les deux garçons sont parvenus à capturer l'un des Mangemorts et à en tuer un second en défendant Justin et Michael Finch-Fletchley. Le Daily Prophet souhaiterait présenter ses sincères condoléances à chacun des deux garçons pour la perte de leurs parents au cours de l'attaque de Flourish et Blotts.

Notre reporter s'est personnellement entretenu avec Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, hier au soir. Celui-ci s'est montré favorable à une décision qui accorderait à Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe, pour leur courage remarquable et leur comportement héroïque à défendre leurs camarades d'école. Si la décision est adoptée, comme cela est attendu, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley seront les premiers sorciers de l'histoire à se voir décerner cet honneur prestigieux. »

Molly lâcha le journal sous la surprise. Son plus jeune fils allait recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe, à quinze ans ! Tout comme un garçon qu'elle aimait autant que son propre enfant. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière de Ron de toute sa vie.

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledore et l'ouvrit à son tour.

_" Chère Molly, _

Je voudrais vous remercier du fond du cœur d'avoir pris avec vous Harry Potter et les deux Finch-Fletchley. Comme Arthur a sans aucun doute du vous le dire, ces deux garçons n'ont plus de famille. Cela est également valable pour Harry. Voudriez-vous prendre en considération l'idée de les adopter tous les trois ? Je sais que c'est une grande responsabilité et un lourd fardeau pour une famille comptant déjà neuf membres, mais je ne peux penser à une mère et un père mieux qualifiés que vous et Arthur. Les trois garçons sont indépendants financièrement parlant, et, ont le soutient complet d'une grande partie du personnel enseignant ici, à Hogwarts. Je me suis déjà chargé des arrangements avec Gringotts pour transférer une petite somme d'argent sur le compte de votre famille. Ceci n'est pas de la charité. Cet argent servira à subvenir aux besoins vestimentaires et à nourrir trois bouches de plus. Merci de considérer la question de ces garçons et, s'il vous plait, venez me retrouver après en avoir longuement discuté avec Arthur.

Votre ami, avec affection,

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Hogwarts, école de Magie et de Sorcellerie.

P.S : Mes félicitations à vous et votre fils pour l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe, imminent de Ronald. Je sais que vous êtes fière de lui, tout comme je le suis. "

Molly relut la lettre à deux reprises tandis que les larmes roulaient sur son visage. Elle recueillerait bien évidemment les adorables garçons. Y avait-il réellement une autre solution ? Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir ces enfants malheureux.

_" Cher Albus, _

Arthur en a évoqué la possibilité la nuit dernière et j'ai immédiatement accepté. Nous croyons que ce serait mieux de nous occuper de tous les papiers et de discuter des démarches avec les autorités requises avant d'aborder notre offre avec les garçons. Je ne voudrais donner à aucun d'entre eux de faux espoirs en leur offrant une famille et une nouvelle maison si c'est pour qu'ensuite le gouvernement refuse cette possibilité. Merci beaucoup de votre soutient pour décerner à Ron son Ordre de Merlin. Je sais que vous siégiez au Comité et vous ne pouvez savoir combien cela signifie pour Arthur et moi-même. Ron n'a pas encore été prévenu (ni Harry), mais je suis certaine qu'il sera assez fier, étant donné que c'est une quelque chose qu'il pourra réellement appeler sienne. Je réalise combien c'est difficile pour lui d'être le plus jeune de six frères et cela pourrait bien être exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour prendre confiance en lui.

Avec toute mon affection,

Molly Weasley. "

Dès qu'elle eut finit sa lettre, elle partit chercher un hibou afin de la délivrer. Hedwige, la chouette de couleur neige de Harry, sentit son intention et souleva aussitôt la patte afin de recevoir la mission.

« Merci Hedwige » lui dit Molly en caressant ses oreilles touffues.

Hedwige hulula à gorge déployée en signe d'appréciation.

« Apporte ceci à Albus Dumbledore à Hogwarts, s'il te plait, ma chère » dit- elle à la chouette.

Hedwige hulula à nouveau et s'envola à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Harry se réveilla vers huit heures du matin et commença à s'agiter dans la chambre. Mickey était déjà réveillé et était entrain de secouer son frère dans le but de le faire se lever à son tour. Ron dormait, inconscient de tout cela.

Harry sortit du lit et avança en trébuchant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Au bout de cinq pas, il fit demi-tour pour mettre ses lunettes et se détourna ensuite. Lorsqu'il eut fini de faire tout ce dont il avait besoin, il descendit silencieusement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Bonjour mon chéri » l'accueillit Mme Weasley. « Qu'aimerais-tu pour le petit déjeuner ? »

« Des toasts et du bacon, s'il vous plait » répondit Harry tandis que ses yeux considéraient ce qui était disponible.

« Approche un peu. Assieds-toi à table » lui dit-elle joyeusement.

Harry prit place au moment où Mickey et Justin entraient sans bruit dans la pièce. Les garçons s'essayèrent de chaque côté de Harry. Mme Weasley sembla surprise lorsqu'elle posa la nourriture devant celui-ci, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les garçons arriver.

« Qu'aimeriez-vous manger, les garçons ? » demanda t-elle.

« Un peu de tout, s'il vous plait ? » demanda timidement Justin.

« Tu ressembles exactement à mon Fred » gloussa Mme Weasley.

« J'aimerais quelques œufs et du bacon si ça ne vous dérange pas » se fit entendre Mickey.

« Bien sûr mon chéri » lui sourit gentiment Molly.

Harry termina son petit-déjeuner assez rapidement et s'excusa. Il erra jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber au milieu du canapé. Quelques minutes après, Justin entra dans la pièce et prit la place à côté de lui.

Justin fixa tristement le mur et commença à sangloter misérablement au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Harry n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire alors il serra l'autre garçon contre lui. Justin bougea volontiers pour se caller contre Harry. Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour du garçon et le berça lentement, comprenant sa tristesse.

Harry s'endormit un moment après que Justin se soit calmé et en ait fait de même.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il se réveilla pour se retrouver allongé dans le canapé, collé contre un autre corps chaud. Une couverture les couvrait tous deux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour reconnaître l'arrière de la tête de Justin et se figea soudain.

Justin marmonna quelque chose et se pressa plus encore contre l'excitation de Harry avec une certaine insistance.

Celui-ci recula sa partie centrale de Justin assez pour que l'autre garçon réagisse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » marmonna t-il d'une voix faible.

« Rien » fit Harry dans un cri aigu.

Justin se pressa à nouveau contre lui et Harry gémit faiblement.

Le garçon s'éloigna quelque peu puis se tourna de l'autre côté pour faire face à Harry. Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour apercevoir le pantalon de Justin tendu devant lui et se mit à rougir.

Justin prit gentiment sa main et sourit en disant :

« Ça va Harry. Il n'y a rien de mal. Nous étions seulement tous deux entrain d'apprécier la compagnie de l'autre. »

« Es-tu... Je veux dire est-ce que tu aimes... les autres garçons ? » demanda Harry à voix basse.

Justin le regarda de près.

« Oui. »

« Tout comme moi, même si je n'ai jamais été attiré par quelqu'un en particulier. » répondit Harry en rougissant.

« Comme je l'ai dit Harry, nous étions juste entrain de nous réconforter l'un l'autre. Ce qu'il se passe quand on dort est naturel pour nous. Il n'y aucun mal à ça. » tenta Justin en souriant.

Harry pressa sa main.

« D'accord. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. »

« On pourrait peut-être aller retrouver Ron et parler Quidditch ? »

« Bonne idée » répondit Harry, semblant soulagé.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que le professeur Dumbledore vint au Terrier. Il arriva avec deux petites boîtes et deux enveloppes.

« J'aimerais voir Harry et Ron s'il vous plait » dit-il à Fred, qui avait répondu à la porte.

Celui-ci l'invita à entrer et le conduit jusqu'à la cuisine où tout le monde s'était rassemblé.

« Bonjour tout le monde » dit Dumbledore lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine.

Chacun répondit de façon naturelle.

« Je suis ici pour décerner à Mr Harry Potter et Mr Ronald Weasley l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe. Je suis désolé que nous ne puissions avoir la cérémonie traditionnelle, mais étant donné les circonstances, nous pensons qu'il serait mieux de procéder ainsi. »

Harry et Ron fixèrent tous deux abasourdis le directeur. Justin, Mickey, Fred et Georges regardèrent fixement chacun des deux garçons. Molly Weasley leur fit un sourire radieux empli de fierté.

« Pour quelle raison monsieur ? » parvint à articuler Harry.

« Pour avoir fait preuve d'une bravoure et d'un héroïsme remarquables en défendant vos camarades d'école. »

Harry et Ron rougirent tous deux profondément et regardèrent Justin et Mickey d'un air coupable.

Justin répondit, « Vous avez tous les deux mérités cette reconnaissance. Je n'aurais pas été capable de faire face comme vous l'avez fait. »

Harry vit l'expression triste sur le visage de Justin et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Ceci devint rapidement un groupe important d'étreintes auquel chacun prit part.

« J'aimerais vraiment rester à parler mais j'ai beaucoup à faire pour m'occuper du retour prochain à Hogwarts. Encore toutes mes félicitations, et je vous verrai lorsque l'école commencera" dit joyeusement Dumbledore.

Molly le suivit à l'extérieur et ils parlèrent un moment tandis que les garçons se souriaient tous l'un l'autre et examinaient les médailles ornées.

Le 31 juillet arriva avant que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Molly Weasley était parvenue à ce que tout le monde soit bien installé et se sente chez soi en l'espace de quelques jours après leur arrivée. Arthur avait fait usage de ses relations au Ministère pour s'occuper de l'affaire Finch-Fletchley. Les garçons étaient relativement bien couverts par l'assurance et les placements financiers auxquels leurs parents avaient eu recourent. Arthur s'arrangea pour ouvrir un plan financier commun aux deux mondes de la Magie et des Moldus, afin de faire attention aux finances des garçons. Il se débrouilla également pour se voir lui-même confier leur garde provisoire à tous deux. Les Moldus ne firent pas d'ennui puisque le Ministère de la Magie usa de ses relations avec leur gouvernement. Molly avait successivement préparé une surprise partie pour l'anniversaire de Harry, s'arrangeant avec les parents de Hermione pour que la jeune fille passe le restant de l'été chez les Weasley.

Hedwige revint de son vol quotidien avec une lettre et un paquet de la part de Sirius. Harry ouvrit la lettre et la lut. Il s'agissait des gentillesses habituelles accompagnées de l'explication du livre se trouvant dans le paquet. Il avait été rétréci pour que Hedwige puisse le porter, mais il s'agissait d'un manuel sur 'Comment devenir Animagus'. Il y avait de nombreuses annotations dans les marges de ce qui devait être l'écriture de Sirius et sans doute aussi celle de son père. Il réalisa dans un soubresaut que c'était le livre qu'ils avaient étudié pour devenir Animagi. Il le glissa dans sa valise avant que personne ne le voit.

Harry se sentait très fatigué, mais retrouvait d'un autre côté la forme avec toute cette excitation. Les pensées liées au fait d'être gay l'animaient toujours. La nuit, ses rêves devenaient un peu plus intéressants à mesure qu'il se figurait ses préférences réelles, incluant parfois Justin et une suite à l'incident du canapé. Justin n'avait jamais ré abordé cela, bien qu'il jeta à Harry des coups d'œil d'une manière très souvent intéressée.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son autre meilleure amie, Hermione. Elle marcha droit dans la chambre de Ron et serra Harry dans une étreinte. Celui-ci ne fut surpris qu'un instant avant de lui retourner son geste.

« Harry, ne peux-tu jamais passer un été calme ? »

« Il semblerait que non » répondit le garçon d'une voix sèche.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! »

« Merci... Tu es ? » demanda Harry sous la surprise.

« Mme Weasley m'a invité à rester et mes parents pensent que c'est mieux. Je pense qu'elle voulait que tu ais autant d'amis que possible autour de toi. »

« C'est plus que probable » lui sourit Harry en retour.

« J'ai étudié de nouveaux sorts et enchantements. »

« Tu es toujours entrain de faire ça. »

Hermione lui lança un instant un regard faussement mauvais avant de le changer en un large sourire.

« Pourquoi y a t-il deux lits supplémentaires ici ? »

« Justin Finch-Fletchley et son jeune frère restent ici. Leurs parents ont été tués lors du combat sur le Chemin de Traverse. » répondit Harry à voix basse.

« Oh non ! Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils restaient ici. J'ai lu ce qui s'était passé dans le Daily Prophet. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

« Ron et moi les avons défendu contre quelques Mangemorts. On en a tué un. J'ai blessé l'autre. »

Hermione fut un instant frappé par la souffrance sur le visage de Harry avant de finalement le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureuse que tu les ai affronté pour sauver d'autres personnes, Harry. »

« Ils nous ont donné à tous les deux l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe. »

« J'ai lu. Félicitations pour cet honneur, même si je peux voire combien ça te blesse de penser à ça. »

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre que j'ai besoin de te dire Hermi" dit Harry très doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? »

« Mickey Finch-Fletchley m'a donné un très long baiser en guise de remerciement pour l'avoir sauvé. »

« Donc ? »

« J'ai aimé ça, beaucoup Hermione. Je suis gay. »

Hermione pencha légèrement la tête et dit d'une voix très calme.

« Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu resteras mon meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne peux pas aller contre ta sexualité. J'ai lu ce très bon livre appelé "_Les Véritables Garçons_" une fois, et dedans... »

Harry sourit et la coupa en lui donnant une longue étreinte.

« Merci Hermione. Tu n'as pas idée de combien cela signifie pour moi. »

Ce fut à cet instant que Ron entra dans la pièce. Une expression légèrement confuse et un peu jalouse traversa son visage avant qu'un sourire ne vienne la remplacer.

« Hermione ! C'est bon de te voir. Ginny est sortie dans le champ pour nous dire que tu étais là. Harry ne se sentait pas de jouer au Quidditch avec nous aujourd'hui. Il voulait un peu de temps pour réfléchir. »

« Ron, tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé la nuit dernière ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui » répondit Ron.

« J'ai parlé de moi à Hermione, je pense que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu as à l'esprit. »

Ron pâlit.

« Lui dire quoi ? » murmura t-il.

« Tu sais bien, crétin. »

« Je-je-je-je »

« Dis-lui ! »

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda Hermione, souhaitant intérieurement qu'il s'agisse de ce qu'elle espérait.

Ron sembla désespéré et piégé. Il finit par se lancer.

« Hermione, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et je voudrais que tu sois ma petite amie. »

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, s'attendant à une explosion.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à lui. Elle fixa un instant ses yeux avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Le corps entier de Ron rougit d'un rouge brillant pouvant rivaliser avec ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » fit Harry en envoyant un large sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers afin de rejoindre ce qui prenait la tournure d'une fête conséquente. Harry reçu des cadeaux de tous ses amis et ils passèrent tous un bon moment. Chacun put ainsi oublier la tristesse et les problèmes ayant planés au-dessus de leurs têtes, pour un moment du moins.

Harry se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut. L'expression de souffrance sur le visage du Mangemort à terre s'évapora tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

Un autre cauchemar !

Il les avait trop fréquemment. Il y avait encore plusieurs jours avant qu'ils ne partent pour le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait été décidé qu'ils passeraient le dernier jour des vacances là-bas. Le Ministère, par l'intermédiaire de Arthur Weasley, avait arrangé une protection, sous la forme d'Aurors, pour Harry et chacun des Finch-Fletchley. Harry ne voulait absolument pas d'une protection, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Arthur et Molly avaient tous deux étaient très fermes sur ce point et cela avait calmé Harry.

Son attention fut ramenée dans la chambre au moment où il entendit un reniflement provenant du lit de Mickey. Il était clair que celui-ci avait également un nouveau cauchemar. Le garçon était éveillé et s'était enfoncé dans les couvertures. Harry fit un bruit et Mickey sortit sa tête du lit tandis que l'autre garçon s'avançait vers lui. Mickey referma ses bras autour de son propre corps pour prendre la même forme que Harry et celui-ci le serra contre lui. Le garçon se rendormit presque instantanément. Harry était heureux. Chacun de lui et de Ron avait prit le rôle de grand frère pour le petit Mickey.

Justin avait du mal à s'adapter et avait lui-même eut besoin d'être réconforté. Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas le blâmer de ne pas être capable d'aider son frère. Il saisit ses lunettes et regarda dans la direction du lit de Ron. Justin était pressé contre celui-ci de façon similaire.

Ron et Harry avaient tous deux fait figure de frère aîné, et réconforté les deux garçons durant les deux dernières semaines, lorsque le réconfort mutuel ne leur suffisait plus. Aucun des garçons n'en avait l'expérience étant donné que Harry était fils unique et que Ron était le plus jeune de ses frères. Ils le faisaient tous deux très bien, pourtant. Harry était content que Justin aille habituellement rejoindre le lit de Ron pour se faire réconforter car il craignait de pouvoir devenir plus intéressé par la sexualité du garçon. Harry trouvait Mickey mignon, mais encore un peu trop jeune pour pouvoir ressentir pour lui un désir sexuel. Justin, d'un autre côté, était mignon et gay. Le court épisode du canapé n'avait pas quitté l'esprit de Harry. Ils n'étaient mutuellement pas intéressés par l'autre, mais Harry ne voyait aucune raison à vouloir tester ses hormones.

Il décida d'arrêter de peser les choses et retourna dormir. Il reposa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit puis prit Mickey contre lui. Il se rendormit presque immédiatement et fut capable de dormir tout le restant de la nuit.

La fin de l'été de Draco passa rapidement. Sa routine journalière fut en place au bout de quelques jours et il ne quitta pas sa chambre jusqu'à la dernière journée du mois d'août. Il passa chaque jour à faire les exercices des livres de Magie afin d'apprendre comment transplaner et devenir Animagus. Il était incapable de pousser jusqu'au bout les résultats obtenus, mais il apprenait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Certains des ingrédients utiles à la préparation de la première potion lui étaient toutefois indisponibles.

Il songea qu'il pourrait les obtenir du professeur Snape dès qu'il serait de retour à l'école. Snape l'appréciait assez pour lui donner les ingrédients de la potion sans lui demander pourquoi il les souhaitait.

Draco avait continué à avoir des rêves étranges tout le long de l'été. A quelques occasions, il se réveillait même sexuellement excité par une chose s'étant passé dans son rêve. A l'exception de la première fois, il ne pouvait pourtant pas se souvenir d'aucun d'entre eux. Il n'était pas encore certain de ce que Voldemort avait fait, mais le fait d'avoir été envoyé au loin dans une pièce, sans en revenir avec la marque des Ténèbres, lui plaisait grandement. Malgré tout ce que Harry et ses amis pouvaient penser, Draco n'avait aucun désir d'être le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait de loin bien trop d'ambition pour devenir un simple mouton.

Draco se tenait debout dans sa chambre lors du dernier jour de son incarcération. Toutes ses affaires d'école étaient emballées et il portait un jean moldu et un tee-shirt moulant en soie. La pièce était sombre, simplement éclairée par une petite bougie brûlant d'une lumière brillante sur une table basse à côté du lit. La lumière bondissait et escaladait le visage pâle de Draco. Celui-ci en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne suivrait plus le camp des Ténèbres de son père. Il ferait maintenant ce qu'il pensait avoir besoin de faire.

Narcissa arriva à cet instant de sa conclusion et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la voiture, plusieurs elfes traînant derrière eux la valise d'école de Draco. Dès que la voiture fut chargée, ils se hâtèrent en direction de Londres et du Chemin de Traverse.

Draco alla au Chaudron Baveur en premier. Il s'inscrit puis porta sa valise à sa chambre. Sa mère l'avait laissé à la porte et était repartit avec la voiture sans même un simple au revoir.

Il entreprit de sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au moment où il pénétra dans le bar, il aperçut le célèbre Survivant assis seul, entrain de boire une bièreaubeurre. Leurs regards se captèrent dans le miroir et Draco, de façon non caractéristique, adressa simplement un geste de la tête à l'autre garçon lorsqu'il le croisa en se dirigeant vers la porte. Une fois arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse, il jeta un œil à la liste des livres requis pour la cinquième année. Dès qu'il eut déterminé ce dont il avait besoin, il se dirigea vers Flourish et Blotts afin d'acheter ses ouvrages.

C'était le 31 août, le tout dernier jour de leurs vacances d'été. Harry voulait réellement retourner à l'école. Hogwarts promettait au moins un peu de normalité dans sa vie. Normalité et Hogwarts, curieusement déplacés ainsi dans la même phrase, pensait-il ironiquement pour lui-même.

Il était assis au bar du Chaudron Baveur, sirotant lentement une bièreaubeurre. Après le dernier incident sur le Chemin de Traverse, on ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque. Ce n'était pas un, mais deux Aurors qui se tenaient debout dans l'ombre dans le fond de la taverne. Si on ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils étaient là, il ne les aurait réellement pas remarqués. Justin et Mickey étaient à l'étage dans leur chambre, également en compagnie d'un garde. Ils ne se sentaient pas du tout de sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tout en buvant, Harry leva les yeux vers le miroir juste à temps pour capter le regard de Draco Malfoy tandis qu'il passait près de lui. Malfoy lui adressa un petit geste de la tête en signe de salut. Harry faillit tomber de son tabouret sous la surprise. Malfoy ne s'était non seulement pas arrêté pour l'insulter, il l'avait salué comme une personne. Harry tourna la tête d'étonnement et vit Malfoy flâner tranquillement en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Il regarda le garçon légèrement plus petit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue avant de sentir deux yeux fixés sur lui. Il se retourna complètement pour lui faire face.

« Mr Potter, ce garçon n'était-il pas Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui madame » répondit poliment Harry.

« Nous soupçonnons depuis longtemps Lucius d'être un important Mangemort et... »

Harry la coupa.

« Lucius Malfoy est assurément un Mangemort. Il était présent lors du retour de Voldemort. »

« Nous n'en avons pas la preuve définitive. » répondit bientôt l'Auror.

« J'étais là, mais vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez. Pourquoi demandiez-vous à propos de Draco ? »

« Nous voulions garder un œil attentif sur lui et voir si nous pouvions apercevoir une Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. »

« Je doute sérieusement que Draco rejoigne les troupes de Voldemort. Il aboie plus qu'il ne mord. En fait, il tend à n'être rien sans sa cour. Je doute qu'il soit même matériellement un Mangemort. »

« Comment sauriez-vous ? » fit-elle d'un ton sec.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent légèrement, mais il se contenta de répondre.

« Comme je l'ai dit, croyez ce que vous voulez. Je ferai ce que j'aurai besoin de faire et je laisserai la vérité faire elle-même le travail. »

« J'ignore vraiment ce que j'ai fais de mal pour me voire assignée à ce petit gamin arrogant... » marmonna t-elle dans sa barbe.

« Probablement la même chose que moi pour vous avoir. » répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Elle se raidit de rage et ravala sa réplique.

Draco était dans le magasin depuis seulement un petit moment lorsqu'il remarqua une tête brune et touffue en face de lui. Il roula intérieurement des yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Granger, le nez dans un livre comme à son habitude. Il fut surpris de voir le bras de Weasley autour de son épaule dans une étreinte presque intime. Il se tourna lentement en essayant de partir mais fit trop de bruit. Weasley se retourna vers lui et son visage vira au rouge lorsqu'il reconnut Draco.

« Malfoy ! Vire ! » jeta Ron Weasley.

Draco était déjà entrain de s'en aller et se retourna donc pour rétorquer.

« Weasley, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de te voir avec ta Sang-d... petite- amie aux parents Moldus. »

Une réplique peu convaincante, pensa t-il immédiatement. Il réalisa également que ça l'avait choqué de dire Sang de Bourbe. Cela ne le rendrait pas très populaire dans la Maison Slytherin. Draco se tourna pour s'éloigner précipitamment, en colère contre lui-même. Ron se tint là un bon moment, un air abasourdi sur le visage.

Draco tenta de se calmer et se procura ses livres et autres affaires en un temps record. Il flâna sur le chemin de retour au Chaudron Baveur avec une fierté Malfoy légèrement moins affichée que la normale.

Il passa comme une brise à côté de Potter sans l'insulter, à nouveau. Il monta ensuite les escaliers et, une fois arrivé à sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit pour commencer à examiner ses nouveaux livres d'école. Il tomba endormi quelques heures plus tard.

Harry s'en retourna à sa bièreaubeurre dès que l'Auror fut de retour à son poste. Il resta assis là un petit moment, contemplant sa boisson et attendant le retour de ses amis. Il fut à nouveau surpris lorsque Malfoy passa en coup de vent à côté de lui sans rien dire. Harry se sentit soudain troublé par la façon dont Malfoy agissait et son regard le suivit jusqu'à ce que le garçon disparaisse dans les escaliers. Il sursauta soudain en réalisant qu'il était également entrain d'examiner le cul de Malfoy et se redressa carrément sous la surprise.

Ce ne fut qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que Ron et Hermione revinrent en compagnie de Mme Weasley. Ron était encore entrain de sourire et avait son long bras enroulé autour de la taille de Hermione. Harry sourit à ses deux amis lorsqu'ils approchèrent.

« Aucun problème en prenant vos livres ? »

« Autre que tomber par hasard sur Malfoy ? Non. Il ne semblait pas être lui-même d'ailleurs. Il nous a tout juste insulté avant de s'en aller précipitement » répondit Ron.

« Bizarre, il est passé deux fois à côté de moi. La première fois il m'a fait un signe de la tête. La deuxième, il s'est contenté de passer aussi vite que possible en flânant. »

« Comment vont les gardes du corps ? » demanda Hermione, indiquant de la tête la femme agitée.

« Ils n'aiment vraiment pas leur travail de baby-sitters. J'aurais aimé que Mr Weasley n'insiste pas auprès du ministre Fudge pour qu'il me les assigne. Je suis content qu'une fois que nous serons à Hogwarts, ils me laisseront seul. »

« Ils sont là pour ta protection Harry ! » réprimanda Hermione.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne prends pas cet air là Harry ! »

« Hermione, je sais que je reste en vie grâce à la chance, mais j'ai survécu à de si nombreuses attaques maintenant que je me sens plus que blasé par tout ça. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse seul. »

« Harry, une chose que tu as fait, il y a presque quinze ans, a sauvé le monde de la Magie de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce monde a envers toi une dette de gratitude. Certaines personnes pensent que tu es le seul à pouvoir le battre. »

« Conneries ! Voldemort n'est pas hors d'atteinte et je ne suis pas celui qui est 'destiné' à l'arrêter. Tu commences à parler comme Trelawney ! »

Hermione vira au rouge brique.

« Je ne parle PAS comme cette vieille folle ! »

« Si tu le fais. Je mourai quand je mourai. C'est aussi simple que ça. Si je dois mourir de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'aube de ma vie, au moins je serai avec mes parents. »

Hermione fut réduite au silence. Ron fixa son meilleur ami silencieusement quelques instants.

« Montons Harry » lui dit-il tout en lui tirant le bras.

Il conduit Harry dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Il y avait là deux doubles lits. Ron fit asseoir Harry sur le premier avant de rejoindre Hermione sur le sien.

« Harry ? » appela t-il.

Celui-ci leva les yeux, la fatigue inscrite en eux.

« Ouais ? »

« Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu as été plus proche qu'un frère ces quatre dernières années. Je ne veux pas te perdre et je ne veux pas que tu renonces. » commença Ron.

Hermione intervint.

« Tu es aussi mon meilleur ami Harry. Même si Ron et moi sommes devenus plus proches l'un de l'autre, ça ne signifie pas que je te considère moins comme un ami. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre ça, mais tu as survécu à Tu-Sais-Qui à de nombreuses occasions maintenant. Je ne veux absolument pas que tu souhaites rejoindre tes parents. Simplement pour toi. »

« Je suis d'accord avec elle Harry. Tu ne dois pas penser à mourir. Tu as besoin de penser à l'école. Et au Quidditch. Tu as besoin d'arrêter de penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce sera quasiment impossible de t'éloigner de Dumbledore cette année. Ils ont renforcé la sécurité et les protections à Hogwarts, après tous les troubles de cet été. Tu as simplement besoin de te reposer. Peut-être pourrais-tu profiter un peu de Finch-Fletchley ? » poursuivit Ron.

« Hey ! Je n'ai pas entraîné Mickey dans ce baiser. Il était juste heureux parce que je pense que je lui ai sauvé la vie ! » répondit finalement Harry, rougissant violement.

« Je ne sais pas pour ça Harry, vu que tu dors avec lui. En plus, je parlais de son frère, Justin. Il regardait son petit frère, collé contre toi, avec pas moins que de la jalousie. » plaisanta Ron.

« C'est toi qui dormais avec Justin. » Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de beugler, « Et la prochaine chose que tu vas faire sera d'accuser Draco de m'aimer de cette façon ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes bien ? » fit Hermione dans un sourire rusé.

« Il est mignon et a un beau... Hey ! Attends une minute ! Hermi ! Ne me fais pas ça. Comment pourrais-tu... » THWAP ! Un coussin envoyé par Ron du côté de sa tête coupa Harry dans sa semi tirade.

Une bataille de coussins s'en suivit ce qui les laissa tout enchevêtrés au beau milieu du plancher. Ils affichaient chacun des sourires sur le visage et étaient maintenant près à affronter l'année scolaire qui débutait.

Ils rejoignirent tous leur propre lit et s'endormirent rapidement. La première fois depuis longtemps, dans le cas de Harry. Ils dormirent, tous trois, la nuit entière jusqu'à ce que Fred et Georges donnent de grands coups dans leurs portes.

Le Ministère envoya des voitures pour les conduire à King's Cross. Ils les chargèrent rapidement et se précipitèrent tous vers une nouvelle année à Hogwarts.

Draco dormit finalement toute la nuit. Tom, le gardien de la taverne, frappa à sa porte et le réveilla à neuf heures le lendemain matin. Il se doucha rapidement et enfila des vêtements moldus.

Il marcha jusqu'au Londres moldu et héla un taxi. Il demanda au conducteur de le conduire à la gare de King's Cross. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il traversa la barrière menant au quai 9 ¾. Il serait finalement en mesure d'attraper l'imposant engin rouge à vapeur et de s'y plonger comme dans un havre de paix.

**A suivre…**

Merci à **Vif d'Or** et **Zaika** pour leurs reviews !

**Auclerc**, nous avons oublier (désolé) de te prévenir que nous avons eu les autorisations de **_Ansha_** et **_Moon-Dragon3_** pour reprendre la traduction de "**_Deep inside he cries_**". Elle est donc prévue dans les prochains projets. Nos chères traductrices (traducteur) sont déjà bien charger par d'autres projets… D'ailleurs, s'il y a des volontaires pour traduire, faites vous connaître auprès de nous, nous serions enchantez de vous compter parmi nous !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	4. A bord de l’Express

****

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne nous appartient pas, ce droit revient à JKR.

Auteur : Myr

****

Anciennes traductrices : Mikii(8 et la 1er partie du 9);

****

Nouvelles traductrices : Dinoushette. - Lenyka. - Violette Silva-

****

Bêta : Enishi(anciens chapitres)- Jilian(nouveaux)

****

État de la fic anglaise : 29(en cours)

****

État de la fic Française : Paru : 4; Traduit : 9 ; En cours de traduction : le 10-1er partie

Étant donné que les chapitres, sont long et que nous avons peu de traductrices, ils sont divisés par deux.

****

Genre : Yaoi

****

Couple : Harry/Draco

****

Je profite en même temps pour transmettre un message de Nyny l'auteur de « Consolation », « apprivoisement », etc…

Elle rencontre en ce moment des événements difficiles dans sa vie. Et elle n'a ni le cœur et ni l'esprit à écrire, mais elle va quand même essayer dès que le temps lui permettra.

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

Chapitre IV – A bord de l'Express  
  
Draco Malfoy parvint sur la plate-forme et vit que le Hogwarts Express n'était pas encore là. Il regarda autour de lui, mais son regard froid n'était pas dirigé sur un point particulier.

Il était particulièrement heureux d'être loin du Manoir et tout spécialement d'être loin de Lucius. Les longues heures qu'il avait passé seul au court de l'été lui avaient finalement permis de penser objectivement à propos de l'homme qui l'avait engendré. Aucun père ne traiterait jamais son fils unique de la façon dont Draco l'avait été toute sa vie. Le sursit accordé par son père lui avait permis de faire quelques sérieuses réflexions à propos de ses actions passées. Et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il s'assis sur un banc à proximité et poursuivit ses contemplations internes, ignorant les autres étudiants qui étaient arrivés tôt, tout comme lui.

Il sortit brusquement de ses souvenirs au moment où l'imposant engin rouge qu'était le Hogwarts Express souffla sa vapeur dans un sifflement tout en achevant de se ranger dans la station. Il se redressa comme le conducteur sortait du wagon de tête. L'homme porta son regard autour de lui et cria, « Tous à bord ! »

Draco apporta ses affaires dans la voiture à bagages puis monta à bord, prenant un siège dans la première voiture. Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre et fit mine de s'endormir, conservant tout le long du voyage son attention sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Harry Potter et compagnie arrivèrent à la gare à 10h50 à bord des majestueuses limousines du Ministère. Ils ne furent autorisés à descendre des voitures qu'après que les Aurors se soient assurés que les alentours soient dégagés. Après s'être déchargés, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la plate-forme 9 ¾ de façon aussi inaperçue que possible. Le train était déjà presque entièrement plein, et seuls quelques parents restaient encore à grouiller. Mme Weasley étreignit chacun des enfants qu'elle avait à sa charge avant de s'assurer qu'ils montent bien à bord.

Justin et Mickey partirent pour la troisième voiture où les Hufflepuffs s'étaient rassemblés. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux s'installèrent dans le second wagon. Ils restèrent tous là à parler jusqu'à ce que le train soit en route. Puis les jumeaux et Ginny les quittèrent pour retrouver leurs amis. Lorsque les autres partirent, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à se faire de l'œil. Harry grogna intérieurement avant de se redresser dans un bond.

« Je vais me changer. Je reviens après » dit-il en fouillant dans son sac pour trouver sa robe d'école noire.

Il alla à la salle de bain afin de se changer rapidement et quand il fut de retour, trouva Ron et Hermione perdus dans un profond baiser. Il rougit violemment, saisit sa baguette puis se dirigea en direction de la dernière voiture du train. Il ne se sentait pas très sociable de toutes manières.

Il s'assit dans un dernier wagon quasiment vide. La seule autre personne dans la voiture avec lui était un Moony... euh...professeur Remus Lupin endormi. Il semblait que Lupin soit de retour pour enseigner les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Harry devinait qu'après l'affaire de l'année précédente avec le faux Moody, Dumbledore avait décidé de ramener le professeur si célèbre.

Harry supposait, avec raison, que depuis que Lucius Malfoy n'était plus du côté des gouverneurs, et les temps étant ce qu'ils étaient, il n'y avait plus d'obstacle à réintégrer le Loup-garou. Lupin, poursuivant la tradition de deux ans en arrière, était endormi. Harry était heureux, puisque Lupin était de loin le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal qu'il ait eu de ses quatre années d'école. Et, Harry nota intérieurement avec cynisme, le seul qui n'ait pas essayé de lui faire du mal.

Harry se reculait un peu pour se relaxer lorsqu'il entendit le sifflement du train tandis qu'ils traversaient une petite ville de sorciers. Il passa le reste de son temps à regarder la voie devant eux, comme le train filait vers sa cinquième année à Hogwarts, l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie

Fred Weasley s'était installé dans une cabine en face de la seconde voiture avec quelques autres Gryffondors de septième année, mais Georges n'était pas venu. Il était en mission pour le premier wagon, où bon nombre de Slytherins s'étaient rassemblés.

Il était de notoriété publique que les Gryffondors n'avaient pas d'altercations avec les Slytherins en dehors des heures de classe autre que se jouer des tours ou bien de se ridiculiser mutuellement. Le fait était toutefois moins connu que les jumeaux Weasley faisaient exception à la règle. Fred et Georges Weasley avaient leurs rôles dans tout ce qui se jouait derrière le rideau à Hogwarts. Ils étaient eux-mêmes en partenariat avec un agent de chaque maison afin de faciliter les paris, la contrebande (ils étaient spécialistes de tout ce qui était spécifiquement interdit par la liste des choses bannies de Argus Filch), et leurs propres produits de farces et attrapes. Ils étaient également connus pour être capables de se procurer de la bièreaubeurre froide pour diverses fêtes organisées à Hogwarts. Deux ans auparavant, ils avaient fait une sorte de racket quand les Dementors gardaient les terres de l'école. Personne d'autre n'avait pu se procurer les marchandises. Cela avait eut pour effet de propulser Fred et Georges au sommet de la chaîne de trouvaille de nourriture à Hogwarts. Ils exploitaient cette place avec un zèle presque Slytherin.

Georges se trouvait justement là pour rencontrer Stephen Wallace, le préfet Slytherin de septième année. Stephen salua Georges d'un sourire serré dans un lieu pré arrangé. Ils se croisèrent et firent un discret échange d'enveloppes. Georges alla à la salle de bain afin d'examiner les lettres qu'il avait reçu. Celle du directeur était la plus intéressante.

Justin alla directement trouver ses amis dans la troisième voiture en tirant son frère derrière lui. Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones étaient déjà dans la cabine, ainsi que le petit frère de Susan, Billy. C'était un garçon gentil, d'un an plus jeune qu'eux et également à Hufflepuff. Ses parents avaient cependant fait preuve d'un terrible sens de l'humour en le nommant comme l'un des pirates dans L'île au Trésor. Ernie Macmillan arriva juste derrière Justin, et lui aussi commençait sa cinquième année. Justin était heureux de l'avoir pour ami et ils étaient aussi proches que Ron et Harry. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Ernie de tout l'été, puisqu'il ne possédait pas son propre hibou et qu'il ne voulait pas en emprunter un pour lui envoyer des lettres.

« Justin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air aussi pâle que la mort » demanda Ernie dès qu'il fut assis.

« Certaines choses terribles se sont passées durant l'été » dit Justin, tandis que son frère se serrait contre lui.

« J'ai entendu parler d'une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais mes parents n'ont parlé de rien et ne m'ont pas permis de lire le journal » fit Susan d'une voix plus forte.

« Ouais, les Mangemorts ont attaqués. Ils visaient les parents Moldus et leurs enfants sorciers. »

Ernie devint aussi blanc que Justin.

« Ils n'ont pas eu tes parents, n'est ce pas ? »

Justin fut seulement capable d'acquiescer d'un petit mouvement de tête. Hannah et Susan poussèrent un cri aigu et se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler à flot le long de leurs visages.

« Je suis tellement désolé » dit Ernie comme les deux jeunes filles acquiesçaient à ses paroles.

« Il y a plus. Nos parents ont été tués à Flourish et Blotts pendant qu'on allait au magasin de Quidditch pour que je puisse montrer à Mickey les affaires du sport sorcier. Il y a eut une explosion quand on y était quasiment arrivés. J'ai été propulsé en avant et deux autres nous sont rentrés dedans. C'était Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Ils nous ont protégés, Ernie. Harry tout spécialement. Ils ont même fini par tuer l'un des deux, qui nous avaient attaqué. »

« Potter a fait ça ? » demanda Ernie, les sourcils relevés.

« Oui. Il n'aurait laissé personne s'approcher de nous. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de faire ça. Il ne courait pas le danger d'être tué. Le premier Mangemort lui a dit de se pousser de là. »

« Mais je veux dire, la façon dont on l'a traité. Je... » bégaya Ernie.

« Maintenant tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti ces quatre dernières semaines. Il s'est montré inébranlable dans le support qu'il nous a apporté. Les Weasley nous ont pris avec eux, Mickey et moi. Ils ont aussi pris Harry. Il m'a dit en privé pourquoi il était là et je ne me suis jamais senti plus honteux de ma vie de la façon dont je l'ai traité. Il est si désintéressé » dit Justin, les larmes envahissant ses doux yeux bruns.

« Est-ce que toi tu vas bien ? » fut finalement capable de demander Hannah.

« Je suppose. Ron et Harry ont vraiment été un soutien pour nous. En fait, tous les Weasley ont été merveilleux avec nous. Le Ministère de la Magie leur a même accordé à tous deux l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hannah sous la surprise.

Justin acquiesça.

« Est-ce que c'est le même Harry que nous avons accusé de la mort de Cédric ? » demanda Susan.

« C'est ce qui m'a fait me sentir d'autant plus mal. Harry a des cauchemars presque continus à propos de la mort de Cédric. Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière » dit Justin en frissonnant.

« Ron et Hermione m'ont dit les mêmes choses en privé. Je ne peux pas croire quel salaud j'ai été avec lui. »

« Tu as dis que tu vivais avec les Weasley maintenant ? »

« Oui. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que ça va être permanent. Je ne m'en fais pas beaucoup. Mme Weasley est l'une des mères les plus charmantes qu'on puisse rencontrer. Et les jumeaux ont un côté très sérieux, qui ressort si besoin est. Je suis très heureux qu'ils aient été là pour nous. »

Draco Malfoy ne resta pas dans la première voiture tout le long du trajet. Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient, tous deux, agaçés depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le train et il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'eux. Comme ils avaient fini d'enfiler leurs robes, ils s'étaient mis à se donner des coups de coudes, à se pousser et se bousculer l'un l'autre dans toute la cabine. Contrairement aux années précédentes, ils se montraient froids et ignoraient totalement jusqu'à l'existence de Draco.

Il se sentait encore plus seul en leur présence que lorsqu'il était véritablement seul. Etre seul à Slytherin était une chose qui l'effrayait encore terriblement étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore eut de poussée de croissance véritable. Il était plutôt petit pour son âge, tout comme Potter.

Draco se leva pour s'éloigner de tout le monde et se dirigea vers l'arrière du train, dans le vain espoir d'éviter toute personne. Il roula presque des yeux lorsqu'il vit Potter assis dans la dernière voiture. Il ne le fit pourtant pas. Il voulait que cette année soit meilleure. Sans ses acolytes, il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire plus d'ennemis. Potter, cependant, ne leva même pas les yeux lorsqu'il entra.

Draco ne remarqua pas le professeur Lupin dans un coin et passa à côté. Il se déplaça à la manière d'un chat à travers la voiture et s'assit en silence dans le siège opposé à celui de Harry, toutefois assez proche de celui de Lupin. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et s'installa plus confortablement

« Je pense que nous devrions nous excuser auprès de Harry » dit Susan après quelques minutes silencieuses.

Justin leva les yeux à ce soudain brisement de silence.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, quelques fois. Nous avons parlé tard dans la nuit, plus d'une fois. Il a perdu ses parents à cause de Voldemort, rappelez- vous » dit Justin à voix basse.

Les autres acquiescèrent lentement.

La conversation fit une halte à cet instant-là. Ils se déplacèrent dans le compartiment pour que Justin puisse s'appuyer contre Ernie tandis que Mickey se reposait sur ses genoux. Les filles prirent les sièges d'un côté et de l'autre d'eux, pleurant souvent de compassion.

Les heures suivantes passèrent dans un silence presque total.

Harry avait immédiatement remarqué Malfoy et, plus important, l'absence de ses compagnons. Il fut tout spécialement choqué quand Malfoy prit place sur le siège opposé sans rien dire. Normalement, le sale gamin ne laissait jamais passer une opportunité de l'insulter.

'Qu'est-ce qui l'en a empêché cette fois ?' se demanda Harry.

Malfoy prenait de plus en plus l'habitude de le surprendre, ce que Harry n'appréciait pas du tout. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Malfoy s'était endormi, il baissa sa garde et en fit de même.

Harry se réveilla environ deux heures plus tard, au moment où il entendit des pleurs étouffés. Ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes quand il vit que les épaules de Malfoy tremblaient tandis que sa tête suivait le même mouvement. Il réprima son instinct qui le poussait à aller demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.

'C'était le garçon qui lui avait pourri l'existence à l'école ces quatre dernières années, non ?' 'Je veux dire, il ne s'est jamais comporté de façon civile avec moi depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré.'

Les pensées de Harry furent interrompues lorsque Ron apparut à la porte. Il se leva rapidement pour venir cacher Malfoy des yeux de Ron, l'entraîna dehors et marcha en direction de leur wagon. Ron, qui était venu pour chercher Harry, ne sut jamais que Malfoy se trouvait dans la dernière voiture.

Lorsque le train se rangea dans la station, Justin se mit sur ses pieds, redressant par la même son frère.

« Je dois amener Mickey rejoindre Hagrid. Je vous retrouverai dans le Grand Hall. »

Cela dit, il prit le bras de Mickey et sortit avec lui du train. Hagrid était, comme de coutume, en train d'appeler les premières années et Justin conduisit son frère vers lui sans plus de problème. Il heurta Ginny en faisant demi-tour.

« Hey, je te cherchais. Tu es d'accord pour te rendre au château avec moi ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Bien sûr, merci. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la zone d'embarquement et attendirent un attelage libre.

Lupin ouvrit les yeux et considéra un Malfoy pleurant silencieusement.

« Draco. »

Draco bondit sous la surprise.

« Hmm ? »

« Réalisez-vous ce que Harry vient juste de faire pour vous ? »

« Je pense, monsieur » dit-il d'une voix traînante mais basse.

« La seule raison pour laquelle il ne vous a pas demandé ce qui n'allait pas, est la façon dont vous l'avez traité ces quatre dernières années. Même s'il était toutefois sur le point de le faire. »

« Je... je... »

« Ça va, Draco. Nettoyez-vous un peu, nous allons juste arriver » dit Lupin après avoir rapidement consulté sa montre.

« Oui monsieur. »

Ron avait seulement voulu s'assurer que Harry avait bien ses affaires importantes, comme sa baguette. Ils parlèrent brièvement, mais le train était sur le point d'arriver. Etant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans la seconde voiture, ils purent sortir et gagner le devant de la file aisément. Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges montèrent dans un attelage. Harry restait en arrière dans l'attente du prochain lorsqu'il remarqua Justin et Ginny qui approchaient. Il se détourna pour aller les rejoindre.

Draco remit de l'ordre dans ses robes et se lava le visage avec une lingette 'Toujours-Propre'. Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit de la dernière cabine en ayant l'air presque normal. Il ressemblait à l'ancien Draco Malfoy, avec tout de même cette petite expression dans le regard. Ses yeux avaient changés, passant du froid gris-acier à un gris brumeux plus brillant. Le professeur Lupin nota le changement avec un petit sourire caché.

Draco sortit du train et marcha en direction des attelages sans cheveux. Il vit Hagrid crier aux premières années de s'approcher des bateaux. Cette fois-ci, le temps était fort heureusement sec. Les premières années ne devraient ainsi pas arriver en ayant l'air de petits rats noyés, comme cela avait été le cas l'année précédente. Il réalisa avec chagrin que les attelages sans chevaux étaient pratiquement pleins. Il alla vers le seul restant, où trois personnes attendaient pour monter, à la place de quatre. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait de Harry Potter, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ginny Weasley. Draco se mit à la queue derrière Potter sans dire un mot.

Harry sentit une présence et se tourna pour faire face au nouveau venu. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Ses yeux d'un vert lumineux captèrent ceux d'un gris brumeux de Malfoy. Harry le fixa un petit moment avant de rompre le contact visuel. Malfoy se tenait tranquillement debout tandis que Harry se tournait de l'autre côté et montait à bord de l'attelage derrière Ginny. Il s'installa sur le siège en face de Justin quand Malfoy entra rapidement pour s'asseoir avec légèreté à côté de lui. Justin fixa la scène un moment.

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le déplaisir ? » fit-il d'un ton sec à Malfoy.

Celui-ci sembla ébranlé plus que toute autre chose avant de répondre.

« Les autres attelages sont pleins. »

« Tu aurais dû marcher » fit Justin d'une voix mortellement basse.

Harry sentit la température s'effondrer à l'intérieur de la voiture à cause de la froideur dans les mots de Justin. Il saisit inconsciemment sa baguette sous sa robe. Cela ne sentait pas bon.

« Quoi ? Pas de réplique Malfoy ? » ricana Justin.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvraient largement à mesure que Malfoy semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son siège sans répondre.

« Harry, son père est un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Justin en dirigeant son regard mauvais vers lui.

Harry se tortillait mal à l'aise alors qu'il sentait le regard de Malfoy fixé sur lui.

« Il l'est, non ? » jeta Justin avec une expression tout sauf calme et censée dans les yeux.

Ceux de Harry rencontrèrent un instant la baguette qui était apparue dans la main de Justin, tandis que le garçon devenait de plus en plus agité. Harry sentit que Malfoy se tournait encore plus vers lui à mesure que Justin perdait son calme. Ginny paraissait stupéfaite et s'était reculée du plus loin qu'elle avait pu de Justin. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait également préparé sa baguette.

« Réponds-moi, bordel ! » jura Justin.

« Justin, calme-toi. Malfoy n'a rien à voir avec cette attaque » répondit finalement Harry.

« Lequel Harry ? Celui en face de moi ou son père ? »

« Aucun des deux » répondit calmement Harry tandis que Malfoy le fixait d'un air abasourdi.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça, par l'enfer ? » jeta Justin, virant au rouge profond.

« Pas très difficile. Lucius Malfoy fait partie du cercle intime de Voldemort. Il n'aurait rien eut à faire avec une attaque insignifiante » dit Harry en réalisant avec quelque certitude qu'il avait raison.

« Ils ont tués mes parents ! Comment peux-tu appeler ça 'insignifiant' ! » demanda Justin avec colère.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Justin en arrive à ce type de réaction. Il avait passé une grande partie de l'été à contenir sa rage après tout. Il avait évacué une partie de sa tristesse dans les larmes, mais il en voulait à n'importe lequel et à tous les Mangemorts à la fois. Malfoy apparaissait comme étant une cible tout à fait évidente, tacitement reconnue comme ayant quelque chose à voir avec les Mangemorts.

« JUSTIN, CALME TOI ! » cria Harry.

Justin recula comme s'il avait été durement frappé au visage. Malfoy et Ginny firent de même. C'était la toute première fois que chacun d'eux voyait le Survivant perdre réellement son calme. Harry et Justin se fixèrent l'un l'autre quelques instants. Justin prit quelques profondes inspirations tandis qu'il regagnait son calme. Harry affichait un air froid et détaché sur son propre visage. Justin finit par se calmer complètement, si l'on omettait le regard noir qui apparaissait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Malfoy. Harry demeura assez froid et distant tout le reste du voyage. Ginny, assise dans l'angle, observait la scène avec une curiosité morbide.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux escaliers conduisant à Hogwarts, l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie. Malfoy eut presque l'air de transplaner à l'extérieur de l'attelage ? tant il en sortit rapidement. Justin fut un peu plus lent à le quitter et Ginny le suivit directement, essayant de le rattraper afin de lui parler. Harry fut le dernier à sortir de l'attelage. Il marcha calmement vers le bas des escaliers menant au château. Il se trouvait finalement dans le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui. Il ne ressentait pas moins que de l'appréhension à l'égard de l'année qui commençait. Harry ferma son visage pour ne rien en laisser paraître et se dirigea vers le sommet de l'escalier afin de commencer sa nouvelle année d'école.

Ginny regarda du haut des escaliers pour voir si Harry suivait. Elle le vit lever les yeux et passer devant elle. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en remarquant que l'habituel sourire de Harry avait été remplacé par un air presque froid et calculateur. Elle était au courant de ses préférences maintenant. Ils en avaient discuté une nuit, juste avant de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimerait toujours comme un autre frère. Il avait souri à ces mots, et lui avait dit en retour qu'il serait honoré de l'avoir pour petite sœur.

Ginny se retourna et suivit Justin à l'intérieur du château, espérant contre tout espoir que cette année finirait mieux que la précédente.

À suivre


	5. Seuls dans la nuit

****

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne nous appartient pas, ce droit revient à JKR.

****

Auteur : Myr

****

Anciennes traductrices : Mikii(8 et la 1er partie du 9);

****

Nouvelles traductrices : Dinoushette. - Lenyka. - Violette Silva-

****

Bêta : Enishi(anciens chapitres)- Jilian(nouveaux)

****

État de la fic anglaise : 29(en cours)

****

État de la fic Française : Paru : 5; Traduit : 9 ; En cours de traduction : le 10-1er partie

Étant donné que les chapitres, sont long et que nous avons peu de traductrices, ils sont divisés par deux.

****

Genre : Yaoi

****

Couple : Harry/Draco

****

Réponses aux reviews : Merci à Vif d'or, Serpentis-Draco, Sahada, Zaika pour leur review's

****

Nous vous informons que cette fic sera updatée toute les deux semaines, la semaines prochaine ça sera le tour de Underwater light. Et ainsi de suite(pour laissé le temps aux traductrices, de traduire d'autres chapitres, car ceux-ci deviennent de plus en plus long.)

Autrement nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir dans notre groupe 3 nouveaux traducteur(trices)

- Remus james lupin qui traduit pour vous une toute nouvelle fic « _Merlin's legacy »_

Future Hp/dm

- Morsure Amical qui continue la traduction de « _Deep inside he cried »_

Et pour finir,

- Sarah la sorcière qui co-traduit avec Nakuru Akisawa et Summercat75 « _Burden of a destiny »_

**__**

Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de nouveaux traducteurs(trices) donc n'hésitez pas à venir vous proposez.

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

Chapitre V – Seuls dans la nuit  
  
Dès que l'attelage arriva, Georges sauta à l'extérieur. Fred fit un signe discret de la main à son jumeau puis sortit une boule explosive de sa robe et la posa par terre près de la voiture. Ron et Hermione, avançant avec beaucoup d'autres, se tournèrent en direction du bruit tandis que Georges se précipitait à l'intérieur de l'école pour se diriger directement vers les escaliers. Il avait déjà disparut dans un couloir quand la foule des étudiants se trouvant dehors entra dans le bâtiment. Il emprunta un chemin indirect jusqu'à une haute statue de gargouille. Elle s'ouvrit à son approche. Il se baissa pour entrer et s'engagea sur un escalier mouvant juste de l'autre côté de la porte. La gargouille bougea pour reprendre sa position.

« Bonsoir Mr Weasley » dit le directeur, levant les yeux de quelques parchemins posés sur son bureau.

« Bonsoir Monsieur. Vous vouliez me voir ? » demanda Georges.

« En effet. Vous seriez assez aimable pour examiner ceci avec votre frère jumeau » dit Dumbledore en tendant à Georges une enveloppe épaisse.

Georges lut attentivement le contenu pendant un moment puis leva les yeux de la première feuille.

« Etes-vous certain que c'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Ça l'est. »

« D'accord. Nous allons travailler de cette façon alors. »

« Merci. Profitez bien du festin de ce soir » dit Dumbledore en signe de congé.

Georges se trouva quelques minutes plus tard assis à côté de son jumeau. Un peu après, Dumbledore entrait dans la Grande Salle et s'asseyait sur sa chaise

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Harry avança d'un pas lent dans la Grande Salle et s'assit sans prêter attention aux gens qui l'entouraient. Son détachement était si entier, qu'il ne remarqua pas, qu'il se montrait froid envers ses camarades. Ron et Hermione, qui se faisaient encore de l'œil, n'y firent pas attention. Seamus Finnigan et Colin Creevey remarquèrent tous deux l'absence de Harry, bien qu'ils ne prirent pas garde à l'intérêt que portait l'autre.

Harry finit par jeter un œil à travers la salle sur un point précis alors que le chapeau désignait un garçon de petite taille aux cheveux bruns nommé Steven Falvel. Harry le regarda brièvement avant de diriger son regard sur une silhouette solitaire aux cheveux blond platine. Malfoy était tout seul. Les gens qui l'entouraient habituellement étaient assis quelques places plus loin comme s'il était du poison. Peut-être l'était-il ?

Harry se sentit presque désolé pour l'autre garçon. Il sursauta brusquement à cette pensée. Désolé pour Malfoy ? Désolé pour le garçon qui l'avait tourmenté ? Je dois oublier ça !

Les pensées de Harry furent interrompues quand McGonagall appela :

« Finch-Fletchley, Michael »

Il regarda Mickey qui s'avançait. La table des Hufflepuffs observait la scène avec un intérêt enthousiaste. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger parvinrent à arrêter de se fixer du regard assez longtemps pour prêter attention au choix du chapeau. Mickey s'assit sur un petit tabouret et enfila le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci resta silencieux pendant près d'une minute.

« Gryffindor ! » finit-il par crier.

Les Hufflepuff fixèrent la scène de surprise tandis que Mickey trottait en direction des Gryffindors pour se presser entre Ron et Harry. Dès que Mickey fut assis, il se força une place dans l'étreinte d'un Harry déconcerté. Celui-ci résista un peu au départ mais finit par lui accorder, simplement pour le garder silencieux. Mickey se blottit immédiatement contre lui. Harry jeta un regard à Ron par dessus la tête de Mickey. Ron haussa les épaules à la manière nonchalante d'un frère.

Harry se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore attire son attention en se levant de son siège et en frappant deux fois des mains pour obtenir l'attention générale.

« J'aimerais profiter de cet instant pour accueillir tous les nouveaux étudiants à Hogwarts ! »

Les acclamations éclatèrent.

« Et j'aimerais également souhaiter un bon retour à nos anciens étudiants. »

Un tonnerre d'acclamations suivit.

« Je voudrais que tout le monde sache que nous avons renforcé la plupart des protections de cette école pendant l'été en raison du retour de Voldemort. »

La foule entière sursauta légèrement, à l'exception de Harry et, surprenant, de Malfoy.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Il a prit la vie de l'un de nos étudiants. Durant l'été, il y a également eu une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse où les cibles ont été des parents moldus et leurs enfants sorciers. Grâce à l'esprit vif de deux de nos étudiants, deux de leurs camarades sont ici parmi nous cette année encore. L'ensemble du personnel et moi-même souhaiterions présenter nos plus sincères condoléances à Justin et Mickey Finch-Fletchley pour la perte de leurs parents » dit Dumbledore avant de faire silence pendant un long moment.

« J'aimerais remercier Harry Potter et Ron Weasley pour la bravoure dont ils ont fait preuve en défendant leurs camarades face à un grave danger » dit Dumbledore en brisant le silence, ses yeux bleus brillant en direction de Ron et Harry. « Ils ont été récompensés par l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe, en reconnaissance de leurs efforts pour protéger les autres du mal. »

La Grande Salle explosa une fois encore en applaudissements. Harry se retourna pour jeter un œil à la table des Slytherins et en vit la plupart les fixer, Ron et lui, d'un œil mauvais. Malfoy semblait encore plus perdu qu'auparavant.

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assurer la sécurité de cette école pour tous nos étudiants. Dans ce but, je dois rappeler à chacun qu'aucun vagabondage ne sera autorisé dans le château après la tombée de la nuit. Il n'y aura aucune promenade sur les terres alentours par groupe de moins de trois personnes, ni aucun entraînement de Quidditch sans la présence d'un professeur. Cela s'ajoute au fait de devoir rester en dehors de la Forêt Interdite, bien entendu. Merci à vous et profitez bien de votre année ! »

Il frappa des mains et la nourriture apparut dans tous les plats en or.

Harry fut capable d'écarter Mickey de lui assez longtemps pour qu'eux deux piochent dans leur nourriture. Harry sentait simplement qu'il n'avait pas faim, avec toutes ces pensées qui l'assaillaient. Il se sentait également très mal à l'aise vis à vis de l'instabilité de son ami Justin. Il frémit un instant avant d'essayer finalement de manger un peu.

Tandis que tout le monde autour de lui était encore occupé à manger et à discuter, il se leva et se glissa silencieusement hors de la salle, manquant de remarquer les regards qui furent échangés à la table principale.

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Remus Lupin, qui regardait lui-même en direction d'un Severus Snape toujours noir et fermé. Snape vit également Potter quitter la salle. Il remarqua aussi l'air perdu et le regard vide de Draco Malfoy au départ du garçon. Il inclina lentement la tête dans cette direction et Remus acquiesça d'un geste lent. Les sourcils de Snape heurtèrent la ligne de ses cheveux avant qu'un sourire étrange n'apparaisse sur son visage, et il étouffa un rire.

Minerva vit le rictus et regarda dans la direction de Malfoy, encore entrain de fixer l'endroit où Harry était parti. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Flora Sprout. Le professeur Sprout avait aussi observé Harry avec attention. Elle envoya un regard significatif à Minerva puis haussa les épaules. Minerva se retourna pour observer le reste des étudiants, son visage résumant son air taciturne.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco était entrain de piocher dans sa nourriture. Il regarda Potter partir, les épaules baissées. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? se demanda t-il. Il se retourna après que Potter soit parti et eut juste le temps de voir les professeurs d'Herbologie et de Métamorphose échanger des regards à la table principale. Le professeur Snape était entrain de l'observer avec ce sourire amusant sur le visage. Il le fixa d'un regard sans expression pendant un moment avant de se lever pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il s'arrêta près d'un préfet et obtint le mot de passe (nid de vipères) puis se dirigea en direction de son lit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Fred et Georges se levèrent un moment après, présentant leurs excuses à Lee Jordan. Lee, souvent au courant de l'un ou l'autre de leurs plans, leur sourit de façon prononcée et ne les interrogea pas. Il savait que s'il s'agissait d'une chose importante, ils le lui auraient dit.

Fred se dirigea dans l'ombre après avoir quitté la Grande Salle et se déplaça une douzaine de mètres derrière un certain blond Slytherin.

Georges se sépara de son jumeau et suivit son camarade aux cheveux noir corbeau en direction de la tour de leur maison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry avança lentement en direction de la tour des Gryffindor. Il avait escaladé la moitié de l'un des escaliers lorsque celui-ci décida de se déplacer. Il avait toujours aimé les grimper lorsqu'ils bougeaient, mais ils le faisaient habituellement lorsqu'il était pressé et qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter. Cette fois-ci, il le quitta avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Il reprit sa route dès que l'escalier se fixa. Harry parvint au portrait de la grosse dame quelques instants plus tard et elle lui demanda le mot de passe.

« Intentions honorables » dit-il.

Il l'avait obtenu de Hermione, la nouvelle préfète Gryffindor. Elle les avait surpris au Terrier, Ron et lui, en leur révélant cela. Ça lui était initialement sortit de l'esprit à cause de l'été qu'avait passé Harry.

La grosse dame ouvrit le passage, l'autorisant à entrer dans la salle commune. Il traversa rapidement le tableau tandis qu'elle refermait l'entrée derrière lui. Il observa la salle tout en la traversant. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Il atteignit les escaliers conduisant aux dortoirs des garçons et les monta d'un pas rapide. Il poursuivit son ascension jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la porte étiquetée 'Etudiants de Cinquième Année'. Il l'ouvrit, marcha directement jusqu'à son lit, et se laissa tomber dessus sans se déshabiller. Il se redressa et referma d'un geste sec les rideaux, le plongeant dans la pénombre. Il s'endormit presque instantanément.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco sortit de la Grande Salle et prit le chemin opposé, en direction des donjons. Le dortoir des Slytherins se trouvait localisé là. Il se dirigea jusqu'au bon endroit en face du mur et murmura le mot de passe. Le mur de pierre glissa pour s'ouvrir et révéla la salle commune Slytherin. Il entra et regarda brièvement autour de lui en la traversant, pour se rendre aux escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Comme cela n'était guère surprenant, elle était la même que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il alla au dortoir des cinquièmes années, trouva son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il pensa tout juste à fermer les rideaux avant de tomber endormi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fred vit exactement ce qu'il s'était attendu à voir. Malfoy s'était directement rendu aux dortoirs des Slytherins. Il attendit quelques minutes en silence afin de s'assurer que Malfoy ne ressortait pas. Il considéra le morceau de parchemin que Georges lui avait donné. Après une utilisation intensive de la Carte du Maraudeur, sa pâle imitation se révélait être une déception. Elle était, cependant, d'une grande utilité, puisqu'elle lui indiquait exactement ce que Malfoy faisait à ce moment-là. Endormi. Fred considéra les évènements de la journée tout en se baissant dans un passage secret. Celui-là, que quasiment personne ne connaissait, lui permettait de franchir rapidement la distance entre la tour des Gryffindor et les dortoirs des Slytherins. Le parchemin venait de Dumbledore et représentait une petite partie de ce que le directeur leur avait demandé de faire.

Fred arriva dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son jumeau quelques minutes plus tard. Georges était déjà là.

« Ce que tu pensais ? » s'enquit son frère.

« Oui. Toi ? »

« Même chose. Est-ce que tu penses que le vieil homme est devenu idiot cette fois-ci ? » demanda lentement Georges.

« Espérons que non, Georges. Espérons que non. »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Il savait qu'il était encore très tôt le matin, bien qu'il n'ait pas regardé sa montre. Il devenait assez perturbé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se leva très lentement et ouvrit sa valise en utilisant la faible lumière de sa baguette pour la trouver, puis il en sortit la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur.

Il activa avec prudence la carte en murmurant « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Il considéra la carte et vit que personne n'était dans le couloir. Harry traversa le trou du portrait après s'être recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ressentant un désir soudain de voir les étoiles, il prit la direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il avança à pas de loup à travers le château sombre et endormi, gardant un œil sur la carte. Il nota que Peeves était occupé à faire des bêtises dans la salle des trophées, ce qui lui correspondait parfaitement bien.

Au moins il n'est pas ici, pensa Harry.

Il alla en errant le long du hall puis dans les escaliers menant en haut de la plus haute tour du château. Il s'arrêta le souffle court lorsqu'il vit une petite silhouette qu'il reconnut immédiatement assise sur la carte des étoiles. Des petits gémissements en sortaient, disant des choses comme « sigh » et « sob ».

Draco Malfoy. Encore. Harry décida de tout de même avancer sur le toit de la tour.

Malfoy avait du entendre quelque chose car il se remit précipitamment sur pieds et commença à s'essuyer les yeux. Harry choisit de se montrer. Lorsque Malfoy se trouva face à lui, il retira le haut de sa cape, montrant sa tête flottant en plein air.

« Potter ! » s'exclama Malfoy.

« Chut Malfoy ! Quelqu'un va nous entendre. »

« On ne peut pas risquer de voir le grand Survivant avoir des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

« Arrête avec ça Malfoy ! Tu ne pourrais pas juste traiter quelqu'un avec gentillesse une fois dans ta vie ? » demanda Harry, la voix pleine d'une émotion inattendue.

« Oh » fut tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de Malfoy.

« Mmh... Est-ce que tu vas bien Malfoy... Draco ? C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que je te vois pleurer. Ça ne colle pas bien à ton image » dit Harry d'une voix très calme.

« Ça ne te... » commença à siffler Draco, mais il s'interrompit avant de reprendre lentement d'une voix traînante, comme s'il choisissait ses mots, « Je suis désolé... mmh... Harry. Je ne veux pas en parler. Merci d'avoir demandé. »

« Je sais que l'on se traite comme des ennemis depuis que le train nous a conduit à notre première année. Quand bien même, je vois que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Je n'ai jamais aimé voir quelqu'un triste... même toi Draco ». La fin fut prononcée si doucement que l'autre garçon ne l'entendit presque pas. Presque.

Les sourcils de Draco se soulevèrent de surprise.

« Tu t'inquiètes ? »

La tête de Harry se pencha légèrement.

« C'est l'un de mes côtés les plus agaçants. Je m'inquiète apparemment pour un grand nombre de personnes alors que la logique voudrait que je ne le fasse pas. »

« J'ai remarqué. Cependant, je faisais référence à toi qui t'inquiètes pour moi. »

« Oh... Draco, nous aurions pu être amis si tu m'avais traité en égal à la place d'un inférieur la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Enfin, me dire qui je devrais avoir pour amis ? C'est pourquoi je t'ai d'abord évité, il y a quatre ans. Ta façon d'insister en changeant de route juste pour nous ennuyer, mes amis et moi, est la raison pour laquelle j'ai continué à t'éviter. » Harry s'interrompit un long moment avant de continuer. « Pourquoi faisais-tu ça ? »

Draco sembla réfléchir pendant une seconde.

« Au début, parce que mon père m'a dit que je devais le faire. Plus tard, c'était simplement parce que j'étais jaloux de toi. »

Le visage de Harry montra sa surprise.

« Tu es jaloux de moi ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Tu as des amis. Est-ce que tu as vu les espèces de champignons qui me collent ? Ils ont leur utilité, mais ils ne peuvent pas être là tout le temps et comme ils ne sont pas des amis, ils ne veulent pas être là tout le temps non plus. Weasley et Granger veulent tous deux passer du temps avec toi. Ils sont tous les deux loyaux envers toi et ne te laisseraient jamais faire face tout seul, quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis jaloux de ça. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami. Mon père est un Mangemort, après tout. Ça limite sérieusement les candidats possibles au titre de vrais amis. »

« Je sais pour ton père. Le Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers n'a absolument pas été agréable sur la fin. Ton père était là lorsque Voldemort a tué Cédric. »

« Qui d'autre le sait, hormis ceux qui étaient présents dans notre attelage ce soir ? »

« Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Sirius Black, les Weasley le savent et quelques autres. »

« Et ils ne l'ont pas encore fait arrêter ? »

« Ils ont besoin d'une évidence. Je suis sûr qu'il est surveillé. Tu l'es aussi, penses à ça. Hier, au Chaudron Baveur, je suis passé au troisième degré avec deux Aurors étant plutôt de l'avis que tu étais déjà un Mangemort. Et manifestement, Justin semble le penser aussi. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de s'inquiéter à mon propos. Je ne travaillerai jamais pour ce bâtard. »

« Logiquement, je ne me serais pas attendu à ça. Mais d'un certain côté, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. J'ai aussi dit ça aux Aurors. »

Draco baissa légèrement la tête pendant un moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne nie pas que je recherche le pouvoir. Mon père a toujours dit qu'un Malfoy devrait être fort et indépendant. Ce qui n'a plus de sens, c'est la façon dont cet homme rampe aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne ramperai jamais devant cette espèce d'imbécile. »

« Je crois t'avoir vu en rêve avec Voldemort cet été ? »

Le visage de Draco se tordit de colère avant qu'il ne dise.

« Lucius m'a enfermé dans les donjons pendant quelques temps après m'avoir extirpé de l'Hogwarts Express. Il m'a directement traîné en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres, du mieux que je me souvienne. Je pense que Voldemort m'a envoyé un sort. La majeure partie de la scène n'est pas clair. Je me suis souvenu de bribes pendant l'été. Je sais qu'il a ordonné à Lucius de me laisser seul. Il l'a fait, mais j'ai été enfermé dans ma propre chambre pendant deux mois. Je me souviens aussi avoir refusé de me joindre à lui. Je ne suis pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il m'a laissé en vie. »

Des larmes de rage et de frustration coulèrent alors sur le visage de Draco.

Harry posa gentiment la main sur son épaule et Draco se laissa aller à pleurer.

« C'était quelque chose de très difficile à faire. Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu le courage de le faire, Draco » lui dit Harry d'une façon telle qu'elle n'impliquait pas qu'il soit un lâche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais savoir de... » Draco se coupa lui-même dans sa question. Il regarda Harry d'un air penaud. « Peu importe. Je suis sûr que tu sais exactement comment c'est. Désolé d'avoir été sec avec toi. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Draco, est-ce que tu as parlé à Dumbledore ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je pense que tu devrais. Tu vas avoir besoin d'être protégé et je ne pense pas que ça serait raisonnable de rentrer chez toi. »

« Lucius ne peut rien me faire de pire que ce qu'il m'a déjà fait. »

« Si, il peut Draco. Il peut te tuer » dit Harry d'une voix très sérieuse.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent.

« Tu ne crois pas que Lucius me voudrait mort, si ? »

« Je pense que Lucius te tuerait volontiers si ça pouvait augmenter son propre pouvoir. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait même le fait que tu m'ais parlé."

« Non, il n'aimerait pas ça du tout. Il aimerait encore moins me voir travailler avec toi et Dumbledore. Tu as raison ; il pourrait bien aller trop loin sous l'emprise de la rage. Peut-être que je devrais demander de l'aide à Dumbledore ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ça qui t'inquiétait Draco ? »

« Harry, pourquoi et comment tu peux même t'inquiéter pour moi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà réellement blessé quelqu'un, Draco ? »

« Non. Pas réellement. »

« Nous n'avons jamais été trop loin dans une bagarre, c'était simplement des querelles normales de collégiens. Depuis l'année dernière, je peux dire que je ne déteste réellement que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait vraiment penser que je ne suis pas un Mangemort ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as défendu de ce que me jetait Finch-Fletchley ? »

« Tu n'es pas assez froid. Tu essayes très fort, mais tout ça n'est qu'un masque. Et je t'ai vu aussi effrayé que moi. Et Voldemort ne t'a pas encore dans sa liste de gens à tuer. Je suis à la première place. L'attaque au Chemin de Traverse cet été a été le comble pour moi. J'ai assez de problèmes avec mes cauchemars sur la mort de Cédric. Je n'ai pas besoin d'échanger des insultes mesquines avec toi en plus de tout le reste »

« Harry, j'ai eu un long été pour penser. Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traité. Tu ne le méritais réellement pas. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de Cédric dans le train. J'agissais simplement comme la marionnette de mon père. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cet été ? J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre et je n'ai rien pu entendre à ce propos. Les Slytherins m'ont plutôt évité aussi. J'ai compris que les Mangemorts avaient attaqué le Chemin de Traverse et que quelque chose était arrivé à Finch-Fletchley ? »

« Ils ont attaqué. Ils sont parvenus à tuer quelques personnes, dont les parents de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin et son frère sont venus chez les Weasley, tout comme moi. »

Draco lui lança un regard appuyé, mais lui fit signe de continuer.

« Ron et moi on se dirigeait vers le Magasin de Quidditch quand une explosion nous a propulsé en avant. J'ai été le premier à me remettre sur pieds. Ron et moi avions atterris sur les frères Finch-Fletchley. Je me suis mis debout entre eux et le Mangemort qui les attaquait. Pour faire court, je l'ai rendu infirme et avec Ron, on a finit par tuer le deuxième gars en s'y mettant à deux. »

Les yeux de Draco devinrent énormes tandis que ses sourcils se levaient.

« Tu as tué quelqu'un ? »

Harry grogna.

« Ce n'était pas notre intention. Le sort de désarmement, que nous avons envoyé en même temps, l'a frappé de plein fouet, et l'impact contre le mur a écrasé son crâne. Ils ne nous ont même pas dit qui c'était. »

« Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai parlé à personne pendant presque deux mois. Ça a du être très difficile à faire. »

« Ton père est un véritable salaud » grogna Harry en guise de réponse.

« Est-ce que tu m'aideras s'il te plait, Harry ? Je n'ai jamais demandé d'aide avant. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami avant non plus. Je pense que tu es le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Tu t'es toujours montré honnête avec moi. Même lorsque je ne le méritais pas. »

Harry regarda dans les yeux gris brumeux de Draco un long moment. Après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles les deux garçons se fixèrent intensément, Harry finit par acquiescer.

« Tu es sûr Harry ? »

« Oui Draco. Je t'aiderai. Je pose quelques conditions par contre. »

Draco parut décontenancé pendant quelques instants avant de demander d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Quelles sont les conditions ? »

Dès qu'il eut dit cela, il regarda à nouveau ses pieds.

« Tu dois toujours te montrer honnête avec moi. Tu dois venir avec moi parler à Dumbledore un peu après qu'on se soit installé et tu dois arrêter de tourmenter Ron et Hermione. »

Draco sembla extrêmement petit et misérable à Harry lorsqu'il leva les yeux et capta son regard. Les yeux gris montraient de l'émotion là où il n'y en avait jamais eu auparavant. Ils hurlaient à l'aide.

« Oui, Harry. Je promets » dit-il d'une voix assurée en regardant toujours fixement Harry dans les yeux.

« Bien. Il commence à se faire vraiment tard. On devrait retourner au lit » dit Harry.

« Tu as raison. »

Harry sortit la Carte du Maraudeur et la considéra. Il remarqua que Filch et sa maudite chatte se trouvaient tous deux dans la chambre du premier. Peeves faisait maintenant des bêtises dans la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry montra la carte à Draco.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'élargirent à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La Carte du Maraudeur. Elle a était faite il y a très longtemps. Ça montre que la route est libre jusqu'à nos dortoirs. Dors bien Draco. »

« Toi aussi Harry. »

« Draco, je viens juste de penser à quelque chose. On devrait probablement garder cela totalement secret pour le moment. Je le pensais quand j'ai dit que je serais ton ami. Il faut que tu saches que tout ce que je dirai pour conserver notre secret, je ne le penserais pas vraiment. »

« Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Crois-en la même chose pour moi » répondit Draco, un éclair de malice traversant son visage maintenant souriant.

« Merlin ! Donne-moi une attaque cardiaque ! Draco Malfoy est entrain de sourire. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible ! » s'exclama Harry.

Draco lui donna une tape sur la tête et Harry se baissa puis disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Deux séries de pas purent être entendues tandis qu'elles descendaient l'escalier de la tour puis se séparaient dans le couloir du 7ème étage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco marcha lentement tout le long du chemin le conduisant au donjon et il réintégra son dortoir sans rencontrer aucun problème. Il s'endormit presque au moment où sa tête heurta le coussin. Il fut finalement capable d'avoir un sommeil paisible. Les cinq meilleures heures qu'il avait eu de tout l'été.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry était recouvert par la cape d'invisibilité et marcha également lentement jusqu'à son dortoir. La grosse dame ouvrit le passage lorsqu'il dit le mot de passe, pas encore réveillée. Il alla à son lit et s'endormit rapidement, écoutant les doux ronflements de Neville. Il fut finalement lui aussi en mesure d'avoir cinq heures de sommeil réparateur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fred et Georges Weasley se regardèrent d'un air significatif tandis que les parchemins dans leurs mains indiquaient que les garçons qu'ils surveillaient étaient retournés dormir.

Georges donna de petits coups sur un motif choisit apparemment au hasard dans la bordure de son lit en bois. Après un moment de silence, Fred répondit à voix basse dans la chambre silencieuse.

« Je pense que tu dois avoir raison. »

« Bonne nuit Fred. »

« Bonne nuit Georges. »

À suivre


	6. Expecto Patronum

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter et son univers ne nous appartient pas, ce droit revient à JKR.

**Auteur :** Myr

**Anciennes traductrices :** Mikii(8 et la 1er partie du 9);

**Nouvelles traductrices :** Dinoushette. - Lenyka. - Violette Silva-

**Bêta : **Enishi(anciens chapitres)- Jilian(nouveaux)

**État de la fic anglaise :** 29(en cours)

**État de la fic Française :** Paru : 5; Traduit : 9 ; En cours de traduction : le 10-1er partie

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Tout les membres de Paradise Of Readers **

**vous souhaite un très joyeux noël **

**Ainsi qu'une très bonne année 2006**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**Lexique :**

Hogwarts : Poudlar

Gryffindors : Griffondors

Hufflepuffs : Poufsouffles

Ravenclaws : Serdaigles

Slytherins : Serpentards

Potion Wolfsbane : potion tue loup

**Chapitre VI – Expecto Patronum**

Remus Lupin quitta la Grande Salle lors de la conclusion du festin de bienvenue. Il se dirigea vers l'aile des professeurs et passa à travers l'entrée secrète. Puis il avança jusqu'à sa propre porte et prononça le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Il passa la fin de l'heure à ranger ses affaires et finissait juste lorsque l'on frappa. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Oui ? » dit-il au visage renfrogné de Severus Snape.

Severus eut un sourire narquois.

« Puis-je entrer Remus ? »

« Oui » marmonna Remus en ouvrant largement la porte pour lui permettre d'entrer.

Severus avança vers la cheminée et s'assit dans le fauteuil des invités. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Lupin le rejoigne en prenant son propre fauteuil.

« J'ai ta potion de Wolfsbane » dit-il, tout en lui tendant une bouteille cachetée, préalablement sortie de ses robes.

« Merci Sevy » répondit Remus, renvoyant au temps où il était étudiant et au surnom de Severus employé entre amis très proches.

Le visage de Snape s'obscurcit un moment.

« Je t'en pris, Moony ». Il eut encore le même sourire en utilisant le surnom de Remus Lupin.

« Touché » sourit Remus.

« J'ai parlé à Potter cet été lorsqu'il a eut le malencontreux incident avec son oncle et j'ai fait ce que tu as suggéré. La guerre à venir contre Voldemort sera difficile. Il a au moins semblé comprendre comment je me dois d'agir. » Il s'interrompit un long moment. « Les étudiants Slytherins seront ceux qui souffriront le plus durant cette guerre. Ça va rendre les choses encore plus difficiles ici, pendant mes cours et les tiens. »

« Je sais. Je ne compte pas t'attirer d'ennuis en dehors des préparations occasionnelles de la potion de Wolfsbane. »

« Ça ne devrait pas être un gros problème. Je suis perplexe à propos du comportement à avoir avec ma Maison. Une bonne quantité des étudiants de Slytherin ont pour parents des Mangemorts. J'ai peur qu'ils ne soient injustement persécutés, ou pire, que leurs parents les poussent à faire quelque chose dont ils n'ont pas envie. »

Le visage de Snape se ferma à sa dernière déclaration. Remus le regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer en signe de compassion.

« C'est très probable, surtout après l'atroce attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Les Hufflepuffs bouillonnent, depuis la mort des parents Finch-Fletchley et la perte de Cédric Diggory. Les Gryffindors ont trois Weasley et Harry Potter mêlés à l'attaque. Cinq au total de Gryffindor si l'on compte Mickey Finch-Fletchley. J'ai remarqué qu'il est assez collé à Harry. »

« Les Potter semblent toujours récolter les âmes errantes » répondit Snape, un air impassible sur le visage.

Remus fit une pause quelques instants avec ce même visage sans expression.

« Je présume que j'ai le plaisir de ta compagnie à cause de ton étudiant favori ? »

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train. J'aimerais aussi savoir si ce regard que tu m'as envoyé tout à l'heure était bien celui que je pense » demanda Severus, la curiosité ressortant de façon étrange sur son visage habituellement dur.

« Harry a sauvé Draco d'une situation plutôt embarrassante. »

« Ah oui ? Je trouve ça difficile à croire. Potter aime l'attention après tout » provoqua Snape.

« Oui, il l'a fait. Je pense que l'air abasourdi de Draco était du au fait qu'il tentait de comprendre Potter. Tes Slytherins n'aiment pas faire une chose sans raison. Il est plus que confus à propos des raisons qui ont conduit Harry à l'aider. »

« Il y a plus là-dedans. J'ai vu le même regard que tu as vu » dit Snape, son front se plissant en signe de connaissance.

Remus eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Si tu sous-entends 'sexualité'. Je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Je croyais qu'on disait de toi que tu pouvais facilement remarquer ça avec tes sens aguerris » ricana Snape.

« Tu me demandes mon opinion ou tu m'insultes ? »

« Ton opinion, s'il te plait, oh mon ami loup-garou » répondit Snape avec un petit sourire sarcastique affiché sur le visage.

Remus grogna.

« Tu es terrible Sevy. Je pense que les deux garçons sont gays, oui. »

« Ah ! Je le savais ! Maintenant, que fait-on à propos de ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » demanda Moony d'une voix tranchante.

Snape parut véritablement frappé.

« Les autoriser à être ensemble bien sûr. Potter pourrait faire un bien fou à Draco, qui est entouré d'idiots aux allures de malabars, juste comme son imbécile de père. Potter est un garçon honorable, peu importe ce que je peux penser d'autre à son propos. Draco a besoin de ça. Ça pourrait le conduire dans notre camp et il ne sera pas forcé de faire la même erreur que moi. »

Severus prononça la dernière phrase avec une conviction véhémente. Le visage de Moony s'adoucit en réponse.

« Je vois. »

« Moony, je comprends ton amitié pour les Potter, et même pour ce prétentieux de Black. Je suis désolé que ma position instable me contraigne à me montrer dur envers toi et ton image en dehors de ces murs » déclara Severus d'un air sérieux.

« J'ai compris depuis longtemps la dualité du rôle que tu es forcé de jouer Sevy. Je continuerai selon notre accord, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté-là. »

« Je sais. La dévotion obstinée et fanatique des Gryffindors, pour 'ce qui est juste', est ce qui fait de vous les meilleurs des amis. La loyauté résolue des Hufflepuffs également. Le désavantage des Slytherins les conduit à avoir besoin de ces véritables amis pour demeurer du côté du bien » tempéra Snape.

« Et les Ravenclaws ? »

« Ils sont tout aussi indépendants que n'importe lequel des Slytherins. Plus en fait, puisqu'ils aiment vivre dans leurs livres et leurs études » trancha Snape de façon rare en faveur de l'égalité des maisons.

« Est-ce que tu penses que Draco ira du côté de la lumière ? »

Snape resta silencieux quelques instants avant de dire lentement.

« Je pense, oui. »

« Je pense que Harry prendra soin de lui maintenant. Dès que ce garçon voit un mystère, il faut qu'il s'en occupe. »

Severus grogna.

« Tu me dis ça à moi ? »

Remus se mit à rire.

« Tel père, tel fils, Sevy. Je m'occuperai de ma charge. Je te laisse Draco. »

« Ça paraît faisable. Bonne soirée Moony » fit Severus tout en se levant.

« Toi aussi, Sevy » répondit Remus.

Severus quitta la pièce et retrouva sa chambre. Il secoua la tête pour lui-même puis grogna. La vie n'est jamais monotone ici, pensa t-il tout en se préparant pour aller dormir.

§§§§§§

Draco se réveilla en se sentant plus frais qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Il se sentait également plus confiant qu'avant quant aux épreuves à venir.

La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry, quelques trop courtes heures plus tôt, lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Draco n'avait jamais été capable de se confier à quiconque auparavant et le faire représentait un pas en avant énorme. L'expression dans les yeux de Harry, quelques heures plus tôt, était une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentée. C'était presque comme s'il avait été attiré à l'intérieur de ces yeux vert émeraude.

Draco fut finalement en mesure de vider son esprit de toute pensée aléatoire. Il ouvrit ses rideaux et posa chaque pied sur le sol froid fait de pierre. Il se sentait près pour le début de l'année scolaire.

Du moins le pensait-il.

La Grande Salle commençait juste à se remplir lorsque Draco arriva. Il entra avec les autres et se dirigea directement vers sa place habituelle à la table des Slytherins. Il s'assit et balaya du regard la table des Gryffindors avec son éternel sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage. Bien qu'il ressembla en façade à son lui habituel, il ne se sentait pas ainsi. Il voyait vraiment cela comme une bonne chose.

« Hey Dray » ronronna l'ennuyante Pansy Parkinson tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur la place à côté de celle de Draco.

« Parkinson, ne m'appelle pas comme ça » dit-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Elle trembla à vue d'œil devant le regard froid puis bégaya.

« O-o-o-kay Draco. »

Il sourit légèrement du fait qu'elle était visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle et vit que les sièges à côté de Draco étaient tous libres et qu'elle était la seule qui l'avait approchée. Recouvrant un peu de sa dignité.

« J'aurais dû écouter mon père. Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus te faire confiance et qu'il fallait rester éloigné de toi. »

« Personne ne devrait jamais me faire confiance. »

Draco lui sourit froidement avant de considérer sa nourriture et de l'ignorer pour de bon. Il avait encore ce sourire lorsque Goyle prit le siège à côté de lui, et Crabbe le siège d'en face. Il leva un sourcil en direction de Crabbe, qui sourit promptement en signe de salut. C'était une image plutôt grotesque, mais elle était assez amicale. Draco lui fit un signe de tête en retour et ils commencèrent tous à manger leur repas.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Ron Weasley commençait juste à manger, tout en continuant à lancer des regards à Harry. Celui-ci avait alors l'air plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été de tout l'été. En fait, Harry semblait heureux. Cela plaisait à Ron tout en le surprenant. '_Peut-être que c'était juste le retour à Hogwarts ?'_

Harry se sentait réellement mieux. La conversation, qu'il avait eu avec le blond Slytherin seulement quelques heures plus tôt, avait semblé curieusement édifiante. Harry sentait maintenant une bonne partie du poids sur ses épaules disparaître. En même temps, cela permettait à son esprit de se libérer. Ses pensées s'éparpillèrent au vent lorsqu'un garçon força un passage sur ses genoux. Harry resta assis dans un silence étourdi tandis que le garçon commençait à piocher dans _sa_ nourriture.

« Mickey, qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? » fut-il finalement capable de cracher.

Le garçon eut l'air d'avoir été giflé et s'effondra en forme de petite boule, le visage enfoncé dans la robe de Harry.

Celui-ci respira profondément avant de lever les yeux et de rencontrer le regard _mauvais_ de Draco. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui à présent ? Il n'avait rien fait du tout. Les pensées de Harry firent une halte quelques instants avant qu'il ne considère la tête brune encore cachée dans sa robe. '_Ah ah ! Draco était jaloux'_, comprit immédiatement Harry, avant d'être à nouveau confus l'instant d'après. '_Pourquoi ?'_

Draco mangeait lentement, regardant calmement les autres Slytherins. Il s'était sentit de mieux en mieux grâce au soulagement émotionnel atteint vis-à-vis de son ancien ennemi. Il était entrain d'observer Harry, à travers la Grande Salle, de façon aussi subtile que possible. Il s'étouffa presque avec son jus de citrouille au moment où Mickey Finch-Fletchley s'installa sur les genoux de Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit soudain furieux contre celui-ci. Avant même de le réaliser, il jetait à Harry Potter un regard mauvais. De nouveau.

Harry comprit, pour sa plus grande peine, que Mickey avait presque l'air d'une sangsue dans ce talent qu'il avait à demeurer dans la même position. Harry leva les yeux après un moment et envoya à Ron et Hermione un regard suppliant, tous deux étant assis en face de lui.

Finalement, Harry en eut assez du garçon sur ses genoux. Il murmura à l'oreille de Mickey.

« Mickey, à moins que tu ne souhaites devenir mon jouet sexuel, il va te falloir arrêter de te coller à moi tout le temps. »

Mickey leva lentement les yeux et murmura à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par jouet sexuel, Harry ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de _dire_.

« Désolé Mickey. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça. »

« Oh. Tu es gay comme Justin ? » murmura Mickey.

« Oui » répondit Harry d'une voix toute aussi basse.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes de cette façon ? » demanda Mickey, ses yeux marrons ouverts aussi grands que deux larges saucisses.

Harry se rattrapa de ces mots si mal choisis tout en serrant Mickey un peu plus contre lui.

« Je plaisantais. Tu es pour moi comme un petit frère. »

Mickey sembla triste.

« Tu sais que je t'aime comme un frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mickey acquiesça.

« Et tu sais comme je suis occupé, hein ? » continua Harry.

Mickey acquiesça à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais reporter ton attention sur certains des autres ? » tenta Harry.

Mickey réfléchit quelques instants tandis que Harry regardait autour d'eux. Il remarqua que Seamus regardait Mickey avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« Mickey, est-ce que tu veux quelqu'un dont je sais qu'il te traitera bien ? » lui demanda Harry d'une voix très basse.

Mickey tourna la tête vers lui un petit moment avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« Va vers Seamus et assieds-toi sur ses genoux » lui dit Harry sur le même ton.

Mickey, élève doué dans l'apprentissage des noms, remarqua l'autre garçon un peu plus loin. Il bondit quasiment des genoux de Harry à ceux de Seamus. Il s'y blottit rapidement avant que Seamus n'ait aucune chance de comprendre ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Harry esquissa un sourire presque malveillant à la Grande Salle lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Seamus.

Draco considérait de près les évènements se déroulant à la table des Gryffindors. Il fut à la fois surpris et heureux lorsque le garçon sauta des genoux de Harry pour bondir sur ceux de l'autre. L'expression sur le visage de Harry le frappa au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait décider s'il s'agissait d'un regard mauvais ou prédateur. Aucune des deux options ne collait réellement au Survivant.

Le regard de Harry se noircit au moment où Hermione lui tendit son emploi du temps. Tous les cours qu'il avait étaient en commun avec les Slytherins, à l'exception des deux nouveaux, Self-défense et Duel. Il regarda par dessus la feuille pour fixer son regard sur Snape. Le cours de Potions était son premier. Snape envoya un regard noir dans sa direction d'une façon presque malveillante. Ce fut le moment où Harry le surprit. Son regard devint alors meurtrier. Harry avait secrètement travaillé ce regard devant le miroir. L'essayer sur Snape en premier était d'une inspiration presque divine. Il saisit entre ses doigts les Fabuleuses Etincelles Sans Chaleur de Filibuster qu'il avait obtenus de Georges Weasley et cachés sous ses robes. Harry allait s'amuser un peu.

Draco était assis de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, une expression d'inconfort marquée sur son propre visage. L'idée d'avoir _tous_ ses cours avec les Gryffindors lui donnait une crampe à l'estomac. Bien qu'il ait fait une sorte de paix avec Harry, il détestait toujours tous les autres Gryffindors, et inversement. Il jeta un œil à Harry et le vit en train de fixer le professeur Snape d'un air malveillant. L'expression sur le visage de Harry était extrêmement intense et Draco songea que cela pouvait avoir pour but de vouloir brûler par son seul regard fixe. Draco observa rapidement le professeur Snape, et aperçut son mouvement de recul marquant sa surprise. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et vit le coin gauche de sa bouche s'incurver en un sourire qui lui était directement adressé. Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, le visage de Harry reprit son expression souriante et amicale de Survivant.

Ron avait, pour une fois, été complètement attentif à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il remarqua même l'intérêt relativement marqué de Malfoy pour le comportement de Harry. Il vit également Harry le saluer, d'une certaine manière du moins. Il y avait quelque chose avec Harry. Ron était sûr de cela. Il était également presque sûr que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Mickey, qui semblait maintenant attaché à Seamus. Cela s'assortissait bien aussi. Seamus paraissait merveilleusement heureux d'avoir le jeune Mickey sur ses genoux. Ron stoppa des pensées plus approfondies ici et là. Nul besoin de penser à _ça_ alors qu'il avait Hermione pour lui. Lorsqu'il pensa à elle, il se retourna et la gracia de l'un de ses sourires à la Weasley. En réponse, les fossettes de Hermione se teintèrent de façon charmante.

Ron décida qu'il laisserait cela de côté pour le moment, mais tout en gardant un œil sur Harry. Spécialement depuis qu'il s'était débrouillé pour faire reculer un Snape choqué. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de différent avec Harry.

Harry à son tour avait remarqué que Ron l'observait. Pauvre Ron ne réalisait pas qu'il était aussi transparent que la glace. Harry aimait profondément son ami, mais Ron n'était simplement pas taillé pour être quelqu'un de secret. Il était émotif et la seule fois où il ne l'était pas, c'était lorsqu'il essayait de se montrer sournois. Là, bien entendu, il se révélait. Harry rassembla tous les indices et décida rapidement que Ron suspectait que quelque chose se passait avec Draco. La question était : '_est-ce que Ron pouvait mettre la main dessus ?'_

La sonnerie retentit et les étudiants se levèrent et commencèrent à se masser en direction de leur premier cours de la nouvelle année.

Draco se leva et suivit le groupe d'amis de Harry à une distance discrète. Crabbe et Goyle étaient, une fois encore, dans son ombre. Ils semblaient bien avoir un peu plus d'intelligence qu'il n'avait bien voulu les en créditer. Il était au moins reconnaissant pour cela. La classe de Potions était vide lorsque les étudiants arrivèrent. Suivant le schéma des années précédentes, les Slytherins prirent place au devant de la pièce, au plus près de leur directeur de maison, tandis que les Gryffindors se dirigeaient vers le point le plus éloigné. Tout le monde, à l'exception de Harry, du moins. Il se laissa directement tomber à une place du centre de la salle de classe, pile à côté du petit groupe de Draco Malfoy. Draco leva un sourcil de surprise un bref instant avant que son habituel sourire dédaigneux ne couvre son erreur. Il ignora Harry à partir de cet instant.

Ron et Hermione ne remarquèrent pas que Harry était resté près du devant de la classe avant d'atteindre le font de la pièce. Seamus passa devant Harry et décida soudain de se joindre à son camarade. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil puis retrouvèrent Harry, dans la rangée centrale au devant de la classe. Le reste des Gryffindors traînèrent des pieds avant de s'avancer vers le groupe de Harry.

Le professeur Snape entra à ce moment-là et observa brièvement l'arrangement de la classe.

« Mr. Potter, cinq points en moins pour les Gryffindors pour avoir envoyé à un professeur un regard mauvais. »

Les autres Gryffindors eurent une expression à la fois maussade et en colère en regardant le professeur.

Snape les fixa tous d'un regard froid.

« Aujourd'hui, nous commençons avec une simple potion de teinture. Cela créera une teinte difficile à obtenir en dehors de cela. Je commencerai par vous faire une démonstration rapide de comment la fabriquer. »

La demi-heure suivante fut passée à la description des ingrédients que le professeur Snape ajoutait. Harry ne portait qu'une attention légère à tout cela. Il était toujours en rage contre Snape, tout en sachant que celui-ci devait se conduire ainsi à cause de Voldemort.

Harry saisit entre ses doigts les Fabuleuses Etincelles Sans Chaleur de Filibuster qui se trouvaient toujours dans sa poche et se retrouva à désirer très fort qu'il y ait un moyen pour arroser Snape et les Slytherins de cette teinture d'un violet profond. Il dissimula un rictus. Il voulait réellement placer les étincelles dans le chaudron, de cette façon cela pourrait exploser sur eux tous, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de les lancer sans que personne ne voit d'où elles provenaient. Il fixait d'un regard lourd le chaudron lui-même tout en essayant encore d'imaginer comment passer les étincelles de sa poche au chaudron. Il sentit soudain une énergie s'épuiser, suivie presque immédiatement par un grand BANG ! Il y eut une chorale de hurlements en provenance des premiers rangs et la teinture explosa dans toutes les directions. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent grands alors que Draco affichait désormais la marque appuyée d'une nouvelle teinte violette sur ses cheveux blonds platine. Le visage de Snape était violet. Mais étant donné que son oreille gauche, demeurée à l'abri, l'était également, Harry devina que Snape était légèrement dérangé par cet incident précis.

Blaise Zabini, la personne la plus éloignée du reste des Slytherins fut prit d'un rire hystérique. Snape hurla immédiatement.

« Cinquante points en moins pour Slytherin ! Et cinq détentions pour Zabini ! »

Harry et le reste des Gryffindors le fixèrent d'un regard complètement abasourdi. Snape avait retiré des points aux Slytherins. _Beaucoup_ de points.

« Le cours est annulé ! Allez vous nettoyer ! » hurla Snape comme s'il allait vaporiser quelqu'un.

Zabini bafouillait de façon incohérente. Harry et Seamus regardèrent Ron et Hermione puis ils se levèrent tous quatre immédiatement. Les Gryffindors vidèrent rapidement la salle. Harry avait franchi le couloir et se trouvait maintenant au milieu des escaliers quand il entendit une voix traînante derrière lui.

« Potter ! Un instant de ton précieux temps. »

Harry s'arrêta court et se retourna vers le garçon légèrement plus petit, qui tressaillit devant l'expression de son visage.

« Alors ? » fit Harry d'un ton sec.

Draco semblait un peu grincheux et plus que légèrement sexy avec cette traînée violet foncé qui lui coulait sur la tête. Harry sentit son ventre se serrer brusquement à cette pensée.

Draco entraîna Harry sur le côté en faisant un signe de la main à ses deux acolytes. Harry fit de même avec Ron et Hermione qui étaient tous deux en train d'observer la scène avec leurs baguettes magiques contractées dans la main. Une fois qu'ils furent plus en privé, Draco demanda à voix basse.

« Comment tu as fais ça Potter ? »

« Moi ? » répondit Harry, donnant un écho plutôt excellent à la voix traînante de Draco.

Celui-ci plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Je me suis entraîné à Apparaître l'été dernier Potter. Ca ressemblait à ça. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu l'as fait ? »

« Ça n'était pas moi Malfoy. J'ai juste été aussi surpris que toi. »

« Je ne te crois pas » puis ajoutant après avoir jeté un œil à un Crabbe contracté, « Tu ferais mieux de crier et répondre. »

« Espèce de sale imbécile !» beugla Harry, tout en poussant l'autre garçon de manière voyante.

Malfoy, pour sa part, agit comme s'il avait été poussé un peu plus fort que Harry ne l'avait réellement fait. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent tous deux et Harry leur lança un regard meurtrier. Ron et Hermione sursautèrent tous deux devant l'expression de son visage. Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent avant de tourner leur regard vers Draco. Celui-ci détourna la tête de Harry et chacune des deux brutes s'arrêtèrent. Harry se retourna pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis le suivirent lentement.

§§§§§§

Draco était bouleversé. Il avait passé la dernière heure à jeter des sorts à ses cheveux et était seulement parvenu à changer leur couleur de violet foncé à un pâle violet raisin. Il ressentait la certitude que Harry avait en quelque sorte fait Apparaître un pétard dans le chaudron. Pour une certaine raison, il se sentait perturbé par la vague de pouvoir de celui-ci. Ce qui lui avait réellement fait ressentir, c'était la façon dont Harry avait fait face à ses deux camarades. Draco avait honnêtement pensé qu'il les aurait tué s'ils l'avaient approché plus près.

Le Survivant avait changé plus qu'un peu. Draco avait également remarqué l'échange de regards significatifs entre Granger et Weasley. Cela indiquait qu'ils pensaient également que Harry avait changé.

Draco mit de côté ses pensées tandis qu'il approchait de son cours d'Arithmancie. Il était plus déterminé que jamais à parler avec Harry cette nuit encore.

§§§§§§

Harry avait réussi à éviter la teinture dans la classe, principalement parce que Draco en avait attrapé le plus gros. Il sourit à la pensée de Draco avec une coulée violette foncée sur les cheveux. Ron venait juste de venir le chercher et ils se dirigèrent en traînant des pieds vers la Divination. Cette classe fut normale, c'était le mot, la mort de Harry fut prédite huit fois durant l'heure.

Ron et lui retrouvèrent Hermione et Seamus dans la Grande Salle. Mickey était arrivé de son cours et était maintenant assis à droite de Seamus, les deux se serrant d'une certaine manière. Harry leur sourit tout en prenant un siège d'où il pouvait observer à la fois Draco et Snape.

Il rit fortement dès qu'il aperçut ce dernier. Le professeur avait enfilé de nouvelles robes, mais son visage et ses mains étaient recouverts d'un violet lumineux. Il avait une pure expression meurtrière sur le visage et fixait dangereusement Zabini. Ron se retourna pour voir que Harry était en train de rire et remarqua le visage violet tiré par la colère de Snape. Il craqua lui aussi. Le reste des Gryffindors vit Snape et commença à rire en tumulte. Les Hufflepuffs et Ravenclaws suivirent et Snape sembla tellement en rage qu'on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point d'envoyer des sorts aux étudiants.

Dumbledore se leva mais fut ignoré, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de tonnerre se fasse entendre en provenance du plafond. Tout bruit dans la salle stoppa immédiatement.

« Merci. S'il vous plait, commencez à manger votre repas et ignorez l'apparence, hum, colorée du professeur Snape. »

Minerva McGonagall recracha le jus de citrouille qu'elle était en train de boire lorsque le directeur fit sa petite blague. Snape changea complètement de couleur en passant d'un pâle violet terreux à un violet rouge profond. Il se détourna et quitta la pièce.

McGonagall se leva et le suivit à l'extérieur.

Tout le monde recommença à manger en fixant les cinquièmes années Slytherins teintés de violet. Le repas se poursuivit presque sans aucun problème à partir de là. Chacun se leva pour se diriger vers son prochain cours lorsque la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin du repas.

Le Draco violacé se trouvait dans le groupe juste derrière Harry lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Le professeur Lupin était déjà là et il sourit en apercevant Ron, Harry et Hermione.

Il attendit que tout le monde se soit assis.

« J'ai reçu toutes les informations quant à votre professeur de l'an dernier pour ce cours. Je vais commencer par vous enseigner un sort puissant mais inoffensif. Il est appelé 'Expecto Patronum'. Le but de ce sort est d'appeler un gardien des sorts. Seuls certains d'entre vous seront en mesure de le lancer, mais vous avez tous besoin d'apprendre comment le faire. »

Remus fixa Harry une seconde avant de continuer.

« Afin de lancer le sort, vous avez besoin de songer à la chose la plus heureuse que possible se trouvant dans votre tête. Ensuite, concentrez-vous dessus lorsque vous prononcez l'incantation. »

Harry se tortilla légèrement en essayant de donner un sens au regard que Remus avait eu pour lui.

« J'ai un Epouvantard dans le placard. Mr. Potter, si vous vouliez bien venir ici et nous faire une démonstration du sort ? »

Harry se leva tandis que tous se tournaient pour le regarder.

Il marcha lentement vers le devant de la salle puis fit un signe de tête à Lupin.

Celui-ci pointa sa baguette en direction du placard et il s'ouvrit brusquement. L'Epouvantard prit immédiatement la forme d'un Dementor lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Harry.

Harry le fixa un instant avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui et de crier.

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit. Il s'attendait au cerf d'argent brumeux. Ce ne fut pas ce qui sortit cette fois-ci. Harry jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et remarqua que le professeur Lupin avait la même expression stupéfaite que tout le monde. Le Patronus que Harry avait créé avait encore la forme d'un cerf. Cependant, il était plus grand, plus comme un Roi Cerf. Il semblait bien plus réel que le dernier qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il paraissait presque solide. Une partie de lui devait vraiment l'être car il galopa à travers la salle et l'Epouvantard/Dementor disparut dans un grand bang lorsque le Patronus le percuta.

Celui-ci se retourna et fixa directement Draco Malfoy quelques instants avant de marcher dans la direction de Harry. Il toucha son épaule de son museau puis s'évapora. Harry bascula en arrière, brusquement vidé de toute énergie. Le professeur Lupin l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe et l'allongea doucement sur le sol.

« Hermione s'il vous plait, courrez chercher Mme Pomfrey. »

§§§§§§

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda celle-ci en revenant.

« Il a créé ce qui ressemblait bien à un très puissant 'Expecto Patronum'. »

« Je vois. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy a à voir là-dedans ? » demanda t-elle en remarquant le garçon immobile regardant droit devant lui.

Ron leva soudain les yeux tandis que Mme Pomfrey lévitait Harry sur un brancard qu'elle avait créé. Il considéra Malfoy puis dit.

« Le Patronus a regardé Malfoy quelques instants. Il se tient là depuis. »

« Oh mon… » marmonna Mme Pomfrey en se dirigeant vers lui.

Elle secoua son épaule et il s'effondra, inconscient. Elle fit immédiatement apparaître un second brancard et lévita Malfoy dessus.

Puis elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, les deux brancards flottant derrière elle.

Mme Pomfrey bloqua l'entrée à Ron et Hermione. Elle leur demanda de se rendre à leur prochain cours.

§§§§§§

Remus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore arrivèrent ensemble à l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard. Le directeur marcha immédiatement en direction des deux garçons et les examina. Il leva sa baguette sur eux et murmura quelque chose. Puis il fit un petit signe de tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lupin.

« Donc Harry a jeté le sort, et ? » demanda t-il rapidement.

« C'était le plus puissant Patronus que j'ai pu voir ou dont j'ai pu entendre dire qu'il avait été créé. Il était plus grand et plus solide que le cerf qu'il avait fait apparaître auparavant. »

« Intéressant. Et pour Malfoy ? »

« Le cerf l'a fixé quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Harry et de disparaître » répondit Lupin.

« Encore plus intéressant. Les garçons ont _tous deux_ souffert du vide de leurs ressources magiques. »

« Ils ont quoi ? » demanda un Lupin stupéfait.

« Il semblerait que le jeune Harry ait été capable d'utiliser la réserve magique du jeune Malfoy, en plus de la sienne. Je devine que bien que ça ait été un acte non intentionnel, la magie s'est d'elle-même vidée jusqu'à la lie chez chacun des deux. »

« Mais les seuls cas, dont j'ai entendu parler à propos de quelqu'un ayant été capable de faire un partage de ressources magiques, sont pour des sorts extrêmement puissants et dangereux, ou bien alors pour une âme sœur. »

« Les sorts dont je sais qu'ils pourraient faire cela dépassent la compétence de la plupart des sorciers. Cela laisse l'âme sœur véritable. »

Dumbledore eut l'air légèrement abasourdi.

« Vous voulez dire que… Harry et Draco ? Cela veut dire que… Oh mon… Par la barbe de Merlin » prononça tout à la fois Lupin.

Dumbledore leva les sourcils.

« Il semblerait que ce soit le cas. J'étais conscient qu'ils avaient fait la paix la nuit dernière, mais ce n'est pas allé plus loin que ça. C'est évidemment d'un degré plus profond. Ne dîtes rien à aucun des garçons. Ils ont besoin de découvrir et de bâtir ce qu'ils souhaitent d'eux-mêmes » déclara fermement Dumbledore.

« Oui, monsieur » acquiesça Lupin, s'y attendant.

« Retournons travailler. Poppy prendra soin des garçons » dit Dumbledore en indiquant la porte de l'infirmerie.

§§§§§§

Draco se réveilla lentement pour se retrouver dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il était juste à côté du Survivant. Il considéra Harry et le fixa du regard tout en se demandant pourquoi ils se trouvaient là. La dernière chose dont il pouvait se rappeler était de s'être sentit vraiment fatigué et d'avoir regardé dans les yeux de ce Patronus.

Harry se réveilla et demanda doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Draco répondit sèchement.

« Le Survivant a encore frappé. »

Harry se tourna en affichant une expression mi-mauvaise, mi-inquiète.

« Est-ce que je t'ai en quelques sortes entraîné là-dedans ? » demanda t-il à voix basse.

Draco lui jeta un regard tranchant, l'adoucissant lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude dans celui de Harry.

« Il semblerait. Cependant, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé après que le Patronus m'ait regardé. »

« Je ne me souviens de rien après qu'il m'ait touché. » répondit doucement Harry.

« Les garçons ! Vous êtes réveillés ! Excellent. J'avais peur que vous manquiez le dîner » dit Mme Pomfrey en interrompant leur petite conversation.

« Mme Pomfrey, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pense que c'est mieux si le directeur vous explique cela » répondit-elle après avoir considéré les deux garçons par dessus ses lunettes.

Draco et Harry échangèrent tous deux des regards interrogateurs puis sortirent de leur lit.

« Allez directement dîner et retrouvez le directeur après ça. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux et se dirigèrent lentement ensemble en direction de la Grande Salle.

Mais d'un consentement muet, ils se séparèrent un peu avant d'entrer et allèrent vers les tables de leur maison respective sans rien se dire.

Harry parvint à sa table sous les regards fixes des camarades de son année.

« Harry ! Comment tu vas, gars ? » cria Ron en faisant de la place pour son ami entre lui et Mickey.

Dès que Harry se fut assis, le bras de Mickey s'enroula autour de sa taille dans une étreinte. Harry sourit au plus jeune garçon. Mickey lui répondit de la même manière.

« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? » demanda Hermione en s'appuyant contre Ron.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis juste senti vraiment fatigué après avoir lancé le Patronus. »

« Pas très surprenant » dit Hermione en signe de savoir. « C'était le Patronus le plus puissant dont j'ai entendu parlé, ou lu, à ce propos. »

Harry la regarda sévèrement.

« Mais comment ? » demanda t-il d'une voix estompée, une expression confuse se marquant sur son visage.

Une pensée bizarre frappa Harry et son visage devint blanc tandis qu'il cherchait à la considérer. Il semblait clair qu'il avait placé beaucoup de pouvoir dans ce sort. Mais il y avait plus de pouvoir là-dedans qu'il n'aurait pu en avoir à lui seul. Ses pensées s'étendirent un peu et il réalisa qu'il sentait ce pouvoir maintenant.

Il se redressa alors brusquement. Quelques uns de leurs cours initiaux avaient décrit ce moment dans la vie d'un jeune sorcier, assez proche de la puberté. Un sorcier obtenait véritablement ses pouvoirs, lorsqu'il pouvait détecter le flux et le reflux de sa propre ressource d'énergie. Cela arrivait habituellement dans sa septième année, mais ça se passait parfois plus tôt chez certains sorciers puissants. Cela empêcha ses pensées de se transformer à nouveau.

Ça se passait parfois plus tôt chez certains sorciers puissants. '_Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort me veut mort ?'_

Son esprit continuait à s'interroger à propos de sa nouvelle découverte quand il atteint ce qui pouvait bien être décrit comme une ligne argentée le conduisant au dehors de son corps. Il se demanda ce que c'était et cette seule pensée suffit à propulser une partie de sa conscience dans cette direction.

§§§§§§

Draco était calmement assis au milieu de ses camarades. Il se sentait en quelques sortes groggy et ne répondait qu'à moitié aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Il tentait de manger un peu de son repas quand il sentit un léger tiraillement dans le bas de son esprit. Il se redressa brusquement à cette sensation. Sa bouche s'ouvrit grand sous le choc lorsqu'il vit Harry bondir en dehors de la table des Gryffindors et courir en dehors de la salle. Il alla pour se lever mais sentit sa tête tourner. Puis il tomba inconscient dans son assiette de pudding.

Le hurlement de Pansy Parkinson détacha l'attention de la Grande Salle du départ précipité de Harry. Le professeur Snape fut à la table des Slytherins avant n'importe quel autre professeur. Il souleva lentement Draco sur le brancard qu'il venait de créer, et Mme Pomfrey lévita celui-ci en direction de l'infirmerie. Le professeur Snape tourna son regard vers la table principale et directement dans les yeux de Dumbledore, puis le détourna vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore fit un léger signe de tête.

À suivre


	7. Révélations

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter et son univers ne nous appartient pas, ce droit revient à JKR.

**Auteur :** Myr

**Anciennes traductrices :** Mikii (8 et la 1er partie du 9);

**Nouvelles traductrices :** Dinoushette - Lenyka - Violette Silva-

**Bêta : **Enishi (anciens chapitres) - Jilian (nouveaux)

**État de la fic anglaise :** 29(en cours)

**État de la fic Française :** Paru : 5; Traduit : 9 ; En cours de traduction : le 10-1er partie

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Lexique :**

Hogwarts : Poudlard

Gryffindors : Gryffondors

Hufflepuffs : Poufsouffles

Ravenclaws : Serdaigles

Slytherins : Serpentards

Potion Wolfsbane : potion tue loup

**Chapitre VII – Révélations**

« Accio cape d'invisibilité » ordonna Harry à voix basse dès qu'il eut franchi les portes de la Grande Salle.

La cape se matérialisa presque dans ses mains tant elle vint vite à lui.Il se retourna et regarda derrière lui pour voir Ron, Mickey et Hermione venir droit sur lui. Il mit rapidement la cape et disparut.

« Silencio » murmura t-il, faisant ainsi s'éteindre le son de ses pas et de sa respiration.

Harry sourit pour lui-même tout en se fondant dans l'une des nombreuses alcôves, laissant la petite partie de cache-cache passer à côté de lui. Il continua à les observer tandis qu'ils marchaient d'avant en arrière avant de finalement s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui.

« Où est-il allé, par l'enfer ? » demanda Ron à voix haute de frustration.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Hermione, semblant tout aussi frustrée.

Seamus et Mickey se contentèrent de secouer la tête. Ron soupira.

« Retournons à la salle commune et attendons-le. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils marchèrent lentement d'un pas difficile vers la salle commune des Gryffindors.

Harry demeura dans sa cachette quelques minutes de plus, avant de silencieusement prendre la direction de son récent lieu de réconfort. Il lui fallut presque vingt minutes pour s'aventurer sans bruit jusqu'à l'extrémité du château.

Dès qu'il arriva à destination, il retira sa cape puis monta sur le rebord avant de fixer avec attention les terres en se penchant lourdement par-dessus la rampe.

Il expira profondément et resta là à fixer pendant un long moment. Son esprit était vide de pensées.

Il se trouvait encore là une heure plus tard lorsque le vieil homme agile, qui était le directeur de Hogwarts, le rejoint sans bruit pour contempler les terres du château.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ainsi ? » demanda Dumbledore à voix basse.

Harry ne bougea pas même lorsqu'il répondit, un soupçon d'amertume se glissant dans sa voix.

« Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses. »

« C'est l'un des aspects les plus difficiles de l'existence, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry grogna.

« Une autre question. Je suis trop assommé pour penser correctement maintenant. Je suis trop choqué pour me sentir bien maintenant. Je suis trop frustré pour m'en préoccuper. »

« Viens avec moi, Harry. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuter » ordonna Dumbledore, un manque de douceur dans la voix.

Harry ne répondit pas, si ce n'est en suivant le directeur, la tête baissée.

A peu près au même moment où le directeur et Harry parvenaient à hauteur de la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore, Draco se réveillait en sursaut. Il se retrouva à l'infirmerie pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda t-il à voix haute, sa voix sonnant rauque même à ses oreilles.

« Vous êtes réveillé » déclara Mme Pomfrey, tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui et lui posait une main sur le front.

« Il semblerait » fit Draco sèchement. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois-ci ? Je regardais Potter et j'essayais de me lever pour le suivre quand 'boum'. »

« Apparemment, vous n'étiez pas encore prêt à partir, comme je le pensais. Vous resterez ici pour la nuit. »

« Mais, je veux dormir dans mon propre lit » contesta t-il.

« Jeune homme, vous dormirez ici cette nuit et je ne veux plus rien entendre » dit-elle, les yeux plissés.

Draco eut l'air un instant indigné avant que la couleur ne disparaisse de son visage et qu'il ne tombe à nouveau.

Madame Pomfrey fit claquer sa langue plusieurs fois avant de rabattre les couvertures sur la forme mince de Draco. Elle considéra d'un œil critique le violet décoloré de ses cheveux avant de lever sa baguette et de murmurer une incantation. Le violet disparut comme Draco tombait dans le sommeil.

Harry était assis de l'autre côté du bureau de Dumbledore, une expression pâle sur le visage.

Dumbledore le fixait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, toute trace de brillance ayant quitté ses yeux bleus. Cela lui rendait chacune de ses cent cinquante années.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? » demanda finalement Harry d'un ton accusateur après plusieurs minutes de silence.

La tristesse, que Harry avait placée dans cette phrase, blessa profondément Dumbledore. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il doutait de sa ligne de conduite. L'émotion vive, évidente dans la voix de Harry, faisait mal au cœur.

« Te dire quoi ? » répondit Dumbledore de façon détournée, tentant de déterminer ce que Harry avait comprit.

Les yeux de celui-ci se plissèrent tandis qu'il regardait Dumbledore et Albus sentit les réserves de Harry passer outre son pouvoir de détection. Albus écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« J'ai atteints la 'puberté' des sorciers dont ils ont parlé en classe. Je peux sentir mon pouvoir et en quelques sortes le contenir » dit calmement Harry, mais toujours avec ce léger ton accusateur dans la voix.

« Ah » fut tout ce que le directeur répondit à cela.

« Je laisserai les implications de subir cela à mon âge pour une autre fois » dit Harry en regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, un sorcier face à un autre.

Dumbledore le regarda calmement sans changer d'expression.

« J'ai quitté la Grande Salle après avoir découvert autre chose. Il y a une ligne d'énergie argentée qui me relit à Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi est-elle là ? » avança Harry en regardant intensément Dumbledore.

Celui-ci se tortilla légèrement sous l'intense regard de Harry avant de répondre lentement.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de cela Harry. »

Il leva la main, devançant la protestation imminente de Harry.

« Je crois relativement fort que c'est plus ce que l'on appelle un lien vital. »

Harry le fixa d'un regard blanc, confus.

« Je pense que Draco Malfoy est ton âme sœur. Quelque chose a déclenché une connexion magique entre vous deux. Elle existe dans le niveau le plus profond de ton psychique, dans le même endroit où se trouve ton pouvoir magique sans doute. Cela te permet d'utiliser les réserves magiques de ton partenaire, je pense » conclut Dumbledore, se tortillant un peu plus sous le regard toujours intense de Harry.

Celui-ci tourna finalement les yeux pour fixer le perchoir dans l'angle. Fawkes, le phœnix de Dumbledore, chanta un peu lorsque les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur lui. Celui-ci réfléchit calmement quelques minutes de plus avant de regarder à nouveau Dumbledore.

« Comment aurais-je pu établir une connexion magique avec le garçon qui m'a le plus tourmenté ces quatre dernières années ? Je sais que j'ai décidé de le pardonner et de lui parler la nuit dernière, mais de là à l'_aimer_. Je sais que je suis gay et que Draco est agréable à regarder, mais sa personnalité. Comment pourrais-je _aimer_ Draco Malfoy ? »

La dernière question fut prononcée avec un mélange d'interrogation et pas moins de dégoût.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comment cela s'est passé. Je pense qu'il va nous falloir avoir bientôt une longue discussion. Pour le moment, par contre, je pense que tu devrais aller voir Draco à l'infirmerie. »

Harry eut l'air consterné malgré ses tentatives de ne pas s'en faire pour Draco.

« Il est blessé ? »

« Non, juste vidé de son énergie. Tu pourrais être en mesure de l'équilibrer un peu plus avec de l'entraînement » dit Dumbledore, la brillance de retour dans ses yeux bleus.

Harry grogna.

« Est-ce que je viens juste de me montrer inquiet pour Draco Malfoy ? Et est-ce que vous venez juste de suggérer que j'aille le voir et apporter mon aide à sa guérison ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore flamboyaient presque maintenant.

« Oui, pour les deux questions. Le plus tôt tu iras, le plus tôt tu seras capable de mieux comprendre tout cela. »

Harry acquiesça puis se retourna pour partir.

Dumbledore soupira pour lui-même puis se dirigea vers Fawkes pour lui caresser la tête tout en songeant à ce qu'il venait juste de découvrir.

Harry marchait lentement et délibérément vers l'infirmerie, prenant son temps comme il retournait ses pensées encore et encore à travers sa tête. Il lui fallut quasiment trente minutes pour y parvenir. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement, il y entra d'un pas légèrement chaotique.

Draco était endormi, mais se tordait dans son lit en hurlant tandis que Madame Pomfrey essayait de le maintenir allongé. Dès que Harry fut dans le champ de vision de Draco, ils devinrent tous deux rigides. Harry tomba au sol l'instant d'après, comme s'il se désossait.

Harry se retrouva dans le noir, un lieu froid qui lui rappela immédiatement les donjons de Hogwarts, seulement en beaucoup plus sinistre. Il semblait flotter dans l'air, pas vraiment relié à son corps. Dans son état actuel, il pouvait apercevoir la ligne argentée qui le connectait à Draco un peu plus clairement. Il la suivit et s'arrêta dans une totale horreur devant ce qu'il voyait.

Draco se tordait encore dans le monde de ses rêves, si ce n'était dans le monde réel. Il y avait des centaines de coupures sur son dos exposé. Ça où là, des lambeaux de peau pendaient. Harry fixait avec horreur la scène devant lui.

_Il vit ensuite la cause des coupures et des entailles sur le dos de Draco. Lucius faisait claquer un fouet de cuir dans son dos, encore et encore. Harry se tendit soudain sous la fureur comme il se tournait et fixait le Lucius du rêve._

_Sa cicatrice le brûla brusquement dans une lumière vive et ses yeux vert émeraude explosèrent dans une même lumière. La colère de Harry afflua de son corps et alla entourer Lucius lui-même. L'homme disparut dans un bruit sonore. L'endroit où il s'était tenu fut envahi d'un vert vif et des lumières blanches semblèrent émaner de Harry._

_Draco avait arrêté de se tordre et s'était évanoui sous la douleur. Harry le toucha très doucement et il sentit une nouvelle vague de pouvoir comme il quittait le monde des rêves._

Au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy se réveilla en fixant le plafond. Il eut une soudaine certitude que quelqu'un le souhaitait mort. Tout son corps tremblait comme si quelqu'un avait creusé sa tombe. Il rejeta ce sentiment comme un total non-sens puis se tourna pour retourner dans un sommeil non-réparateur.

« Harry ? » La voix pénétra l'esprit confus du garçon.

« Hmm ? » soupira t-il.

« Harry, j'aimerais que tu ailles au lit s'il te plait. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? »

« Oui » dit-il un peu plus réveillé. Il se leva avec de l'aide et s'allongea sur un lit tandis qu'on l'aidait à y entrer.

« Dors Harry. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le jeune Mr. Malfoy s'est complètement calmé depuis que tu es arrivé. Je vous verrai tous les deux dans la matinée » conclut Madame Pomfrey.

« Mmmmmh » répondit Harry de façon presque inaudible tandis qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil.

Le restant de la nuit passa calmement pour les deux garçons. Tous deux rêvèrent, mais aucun ne fut plus perturbé par ses rêves.

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller très tôt le matin suivant. Il fixa intensément un Draco encore endormi. Il regarda la poitrine de l'autre garçon se lever et se baisser lentement dans un sommeil paisible. Il commença à y entrevoir quelques réelles possibilités. Hmm.

Draco se réveilla sous le regard intense de son rival. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour recouvrer l'usage de ses sens. Lorsqu'il retrouva finalement des pensées claires, il soutint le regard intense de Harry quelques instants avant de commencer à se sentir inconfortable.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il finalement d'une voix étrangement intriguée.

« Peux-tu le sentir ? » demanda Harry en réponse.

« Sentir quoi ? » répondit Draco, se sentant encore plus déconcerté qu'avant.

Harry se concentra un moment et envoya un sentiment de désir couler à travers son lien avec Draco.

Draco sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son être s'émouvoir assez soudainement. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il comprit d'où ces sentiments provenaient.

« Le lien. Tu l'as senti maintenant, je présume ? »

Draco acquiesça, encore incapable de formuler une réponse verbale.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Je pense oui. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ? » répondit Draco.

« Le professeur Dumbledore semble penser que c'est un lien vital. »

« Ça sonne plus comme étant une âme sœur. Est-ce que c'est ça ? » demanda Draco, un air suppliant dans les yeux.

Harry regarda ses pieds dans un geste timide, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Draco d'excitation. Ses sourcils se redressèrent en signe d'alarme. D'où ce sentiment venait-il ?

Harry releva finalement la tête et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les gris de Draco.

« Oui, ça veut dire âme sœur, mais avec une implication magique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par implication magique ? »

« La raison pour laquelle nous étions vidés de notre énergie, selon Dumbledore, est que nous sommes liés à un degré très profond. Ce lien, de plus, nous a permis de partager notre énergie magique et nos émotions. Etant donné qu'il n'est pas contrôlé, la magie s'est vidée de chacun de nous » expliqua Harry.

« Je suppose que ça prend du sens. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » répondit Harry.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants avant de demander d'une voix très basse et très intense,

« Draco, est-ce que tu es gay ? »

Draco le fixa du regard un long moment avant de répondre. Il murmura très lentement et d'une voix très basse.

« Oui, je suis presque certain que je suis gay. »

Harry leva les yeux de ses chaussures, où son regard avait plongé.

« Comme moi alors. Ça rend les choses beaucoup plus simples. Bien qu'il y ait encore pas mal de mauvais sang à laver entre nous.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va s'en aller, si ? » demanda Draco à voix basse.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Dumbledore ne l'a pas dit explicitement, mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons une part de choix dans la façon dont cela va tourner. Je pense que le lien entre nous va devenir plus fort. »

« Oh » dit-il, nulle trace de l'ancien Draco Malfoy en vue.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre que j'ai besoin de te dire. C'est à propos de l'arrivée du pouvoir d'un sorcier. J'ai franchi le stade de la, si bien nommée, 'puberté' des sorciers. Je peux sentir le niveau de mon pouvoir, et le tien aussi. » Harry ajouta la dernière partie de la phrase à voix basse.

La tête de Draco se releva brusquement et il capta à nouveau le regard de Harry.

« Oh » fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.

« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à ce propos ? Vu que j'ai été élevé par des Moldus, pas mal de choses du monde sorcier ont été négligées » dit tristement Harry.

Draco, qui avait passé les quatre dernières années à s'en prendre à Harry à ce propos, regarda ses pieds quelques minutes avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Je pense que la chose la plus importante à dire est que ça ne se passe tôt que chez les sorciers très puissants. Comme ils ont dit en classe, c'est en général entre dix-huit et vingt-quatre ans. Vu que ça s'est manifesté chez toi à quinze ans, je peux juste en conclure que tu n'es pas seulement déjà puissant, mais que tu le deviendras encore plus. »

Harry pâlit à l'annonce de Draco. Il détestait être différent des autres. C'était seulement une nouvelle chose qui le rendait différent. Ou peut-être était-ce plus exact de dire qu'il s'agissait d'une extension de tout le reste ? Pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il le tuer à la base ?

Draco regarda Harry pâlir et sentit une soudaine et profonde inquiétude pour lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco voyait combien Harry était modeste. Il se sentait d'autant plus mal pour toutes ces choses faites à propos du 'Fan Club de Potter'. Draco baissa les yeux au sol comme une profonde misère envahissait ses pensées conscientes.

Soudain, un cri perçant provenant de Harry l'amena à lever à nouveau le regard, juste à temps pour voir le garçon agripper sa cicatrice et tomber en avant. Draco ressentit une douleur indescriptible brûler à travers le lien entre eux, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sauter en dehors de son lit et de se précipiter aux côtés de Harry. Celui-ci devint froid et sa cicatrice prit une teinte rouge profonde. Madame Pomfrey arriva sur la scène quelques secondes après que Draco se soit rendu auprès de Harry. Elle remarqua que sa main serrait fermement celle de Harry tandis qu'elle se dirigeait droit sur les deux garçons.

« Que s'est-il passé, Mr. Malfoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Une seconde, on était en train de parler, celle d'après, il s'est cramponné à sa cicatrice et est tombé en avant » dit Draco avec une grande inquiétude marquée dans sa voix et sa position.

Madame Pomfrey fut surprise de l'émotion profonde émanant d'un Draco Malfoy, habituellement froid. Elle ignora cela et commença immédiatement à examiner Harry. Elle ne put rien trouver d'anormal, si ce n'était la décoloration de sa cicatrice. Elle claqua la langue plusieurs fois avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule en direction de Draco.

« Je vais informer le directeur. Je reviens dans un moment. »

Draco était concentré sur la douleur qu'il recevait de Harry par le lien et il tentait de comprendre comment manipuler la connexion comme Harry en était capable. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes d'intense concentration pour capter certaines choses. Draco sentit une vague d'adrénaline lorsqu'il comprit comment envoyer des sensations à Harry. La première chose qu'il envoya fut un sentiment calme et relaxant afin de détendre un peu Harry. La douleur qu'il ressentait de par le lien diminuait grâce à la pression positive de Draco sur les sentiments de Harry. Draco comprit que la force du lien était grandement renforcée par le contact physique qu'il avait avec la main de Harry.

Harry reprit finalement conscience au bout d'environ une heure. Draco n'avait pas bougé comme il restait concentré sur lui tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas remarqué que les professeurs Lupin, Snape et Dumbledore étaient arrivés et qu'ils les entouraient. Lupin observait Harry avec attention. Snape avait le regard le plus étrange sur le visage, tandis qu'il regardait Draco. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait très heureux et hautement amusé par l'attention de Draco pour Harry.

La voix de celui-ci sortit comme un grincement.

« Voldemort a encore frappé. Il a attaqué personnellement le Ministère de la Magie. Beaucoup de gens ont été blessés, de ce que je peux en dire. Voldemort a envoyé lui-même le Crucio sur le Ministre de la Magie. Je pense qu'il va croire que Voldemort est de retour maintenant. »

Harry s'interrompit, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Quoi ? » demanda brusquement Snape.

« Arthur et Percy Weasley ont été blessés par Voldemort en personne. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont été tués, mais je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude. Il n'a tout de même pas utilisé l'Adavra Kedavra sur eux. »

Remus Lupin jura dans sa barbe et se leva. Il rechercha l'acquiescement de Dumbledore et le reçu avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Severus, est-ce que vous pourriez rester et garder un œil sur les garçons, s'il vous plait ? J'ai besoin de contacter Molly Weasley. »

« Si vous insistez, Albus » répondit sèchement Snape.

« J'insiste » répondit-il en quittant la pièce.

Dès que Albus fut sortit, Snape tourna son regard vers Harry. Celui-ci séchait juste ses larmes et Draco avait toujours la main de Harry fermement pressée dans la sienne.

« Je considère que vous deux avez réglés certaines de vos différences ? » demanda Snape à voix basse.

Harry regarda Draco et celui-ci capta ses yeux avant de se tourner vers Snape.

« Je pense que c'est juste de dire ça. »

Snape sourit légèrement.

« Je le pensais bien. Potter, je ne vous aime toujours pas. »

« Ça me va, parce que je vous préfère en violet » dit Harry, les yeux grands ouverts d'innocence et avec de la sincérité dans la voix.

Les yeux de Draco se gonflèrent sous la surprise et sa bouche tomba largement ouverte, lui donnant un air totalement opposé à celui d'un Malfoy.

La pique précisément calculée de Harry fonctionna mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Snape rougit violemment et ses yeux se plissèrent sous la fureur.

« Quoi ? Vous avez l'air plus sympathique et plus royal en violet » renchérit Harry de son innocence routinière.

Draco resta bouche bée comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Madame Pomfrey fut de retour à ce moment-là pour sauver la situation.

« Severus, ces deux garçons ont besoin de repos et je vous veux hors de mon infirmerie à l'instant ! »

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent légèrement en direction du visage de chérubin de Harry avant qu'il ne se retourne pour sortir tel un ouragan de la pièce, sans prononcer un mot.

« Vous deux, vous devriez dormir encore. Je vous laisserai partir pour le dîner et je veux que vous vous reposiez avant de sortir d'ici. »

« Oui madame » répondit Harry.

Draco réussit finalement à parler après qu'elle ait quitté la pièce.

« Le professeur Snape va te tuer Harry. »

L'esprit de Harry s'était déjà à nouveau focalisé sur les terribles images qu'il avait reçues de Voldemort. Il espérait que Mr. Weasley et Percy allait bien. Il se demandait pourquoi eux et le Ministre Fudge se trouvaient au travail si tôt.

« Harry, tu m'as entendu ? » demanda Draco, agitant la main devant son visage.

« Hein ? Oh ouais, Snape. Il veux se débarrasser de moi depuis la première fois où je suis arrivé ici » dit Harry, ignorant ouvertement l'inquiétude de Draco.

« Il va s'imaginer que tu as fait Apparaître le pétard dans ce chaudron. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! De toutes manières, il y a des sorts pour qu'on ne puisse pas Apparaître dans les terres de Hogwarts. On ne peut pas le faire et on ne peut pas faire Apparaître de petits objets » dit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

« Je l'ai ressenti Harry. Ça doit être ce _lien_ qui existe entre nous. » Draco prononça le mot lien comme s'il s'était agit d'une injure.

« Si je l'ai vraiment fait, je ne sais pas comment. Bon on pourrait arrêter de discuter de ça. Tu as raison, Snape n'a pas dû beaucoup apprécier » affirma plutôt facilement Harry.

« Comment va t-on s'y prendre avec cette espèce de lien devant le reste du corps étudiant ? » demanda Harry en faisant onduler l'air se trouvant entre leurs deux têtes.

« Le reste des Slytherins ne va pas aimer ça, même si le professeur Snape semble l'accepter. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ça » déclara Draco, une expression déconcertée sur le visage.

« Tu sais que Snape est un Mangemort, hein ? » demanda Harry.

Draco eut l'air abasourdi.

« Non, il ne peut pas l'être ! Dumbledore n'irait jamais employer un Mangemort ! »

« Et les gens disent que je suis naïf. Snape est un espion du professeur Dumbledore. Lui et moi avons eu une discussion assez intéressante au début de l'été. Il y a une longue histoire entre lui et mes parents. Snape en garde rancune. Pour maintenir l'image d'un bon Mangemort, il se doit de me détester vraiment, vu que je suis l'ennemi juré de Voldemort. Tu ne savais vraiment pas que Snape était un Mangemort ? »

« Je pensais qu'il pouvait l'être, mais j'imaginais que le si bon Dumbledore ne laisserait pas un Mangemort entrer ici » répondit Draco après un instant de réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire devant les autres, Draco ? » demanda à nouveau Harry.

« Je devine qu'on devrait conserver le statut quo ? » tenta Draco.

« Je suppose que ça ira pour l'instant. Je commence vraiment à être attaché au vrai, et profondément émotif, Draco en fait » dit Harry à voix basse.

« Chose curieuse, je commence à aimer passer du temps avec Monsieur Morale Parfaite » répondit naturellement Draco.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait dormir un peu avant de devoir affronter l'école au dîner ? »

« Bonne idée Harry » dit Draco en se levant pour se diriger vers son propre lit.

Il y grimpa et se retourna une fois allonger. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné vers Harry, il envoya des sentiments apaisants couler à travers le lien entre eux et après un moment, entendit Harry soupirer profondément puis commencer à ronfler légèrement. Draco sourit au plafond juste avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

Madame Pomfrey réveilla les deux garçons quelques heures plus tard et les fit quitter l'infirmerie. Ils étaient encore vidés de leurs énergies et avaient tous deux l'air misérable, mais elle leur dit qu'ils allaient bien. Ils devaient se rendrent au dîner puis retourner à leurs dortoirs afin de dormir dans leurs propres lits.

Draco et Harry marchèrent côté à côté tout le long du chemin les menant à la Grande Salle, sans échanger un mot. Ils se sentaient à l'aise avec l'autre, mais leur appréhension grandit lorsqu'ils approchèrent de leur destination. Une bonne raison à cela apparut dès qu'ils firent un pas dans la pièce. Ils commençaient à peine à se séparer lorsque Justin Finch-Fletchley entra.

« Harry, est-ce que tu es devenu ami avec cet imbécile ? » demanda t-il.

« Avec Malfoy ? » interrogea Harry, surpris, puis il remarqua le regard presque fou dans les yeux de Justin.

« Tu es juste aussi malveillant que lui ! » hurla Justin en se précipitant sur lui.

Dans des circonstances normales, Harry aurait probablement été capable d'éviter l'attaque, mais il n'avait simplement pas l'énergie de réagir aussi vite. Harry était également un pauvre bagarreur. La combinaison ne s'annonçait pas bien pour lui. Le poing de Justin frappa d'abord son nez, le cassant sous l'impact et envoyant ses lunettes brisées s'écraser au sol. Harry avait basculé en arrière sous le choc et il fut à nouveau frappé violemment à la mâchoire. Il y eut un bruit de crissement comme le monde devint noir autour de lui.

Dès que Harry heurta le sol, Justin se tourna vers un Draco abasourdi. Celui-ci prit un crochet du droit directement dans l'œil et fut au sol juste au moment où une forme à la tête rousse frappait Justin si fort qu'il fut propulsé derrière Draco. Draco était incapable de se remettre sur pied et il tomba sur le sol, inconscient au moment où sa tête heurta la surface.

Ron avait vu l'attaque et fixa d'incrédulité la scène une seconde avant de s'élancer pour aider son meilleur ami. Il effectua un parfait placage volant sur Justin juste après que celui-ci ait frappé Malfoy. Ron avait l'avantage de la taille et du poids et il immobilisa Justin au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Dès qu'ils furent tous deux au sol, Ron releva le poing et l'envoya fortement heurter le nez de Justin. Celui-ci riposta par un coup en levé qui fit saigner le nez de Ron. Cela acheva de mettre le roux en boule. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron perdit totalement le contrôle de son tempérament et il commença à faire pleuvoir des coups sur Justin. Celui-ci perdit vite connaissance. Ron était près à le frapper violemment à la mâchoire quand Fred et Georges le séparèrent de Justin. Il n'était jusqu'alors pas conscient qu'il était en train de pleurer. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se retourna pour se cacher le visage dans les robes de Fred, tâchant son frère de son propre sang. Georges arriva rapidement et serra son plus jeune frère et son jumeau contre lui. Ron continua à sangloter contre son frère comme il était conduit en dehors de la salle.

Toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce fixaient avec une horreur abjecte la scène se jouant juste devant eux. Même les Slytherins regardaient. Harry, Draco et Justin furent lévités sur des brancards en direction de l'infirmerie.

Les professeurs McGonagall, Sprout, Snape et Dumbledore suivirent tous les garçons. Ils discutaient dans l'urgence de ce qu'il venait juste d'arriver et du comportement à adopter à ce propos. Les jumeaux Weasley et Ron se tenaient juste derrière les professeurs. Ron était encore choqué par tout cela.

Ministère de la Magie, tôt ce matin-là

« Vous êtes pompeux, espèce d'idiot ! » hurla Arthur Weasley.

« Vous vous oubliez Arthur ! » répondit Cornélius Fudge les yeux plissés.

« Je suis d'accord avec Arthur, Cornélius. Vous avez quasiment paralysé les Aurors par votre refus de reconnaître le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est temps pour vous de décider dans quel camp vous êtes. Maintenant » dit Mundungus Fletcher, à la tête de la Société Royale des Aurors.

Cornélius déplaça son regard de l'une à l'autre des personnes, se fixant brièvement sur Percy Weasley, qui se tenait debout à côté de son père.

« Traîtres ! » gronda t-il.

« Assez ! » cria Alistair Moody. « Ministre Fudge, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, si vous ne l'acceptez pas et que vous ne le faites pas savoir immédiatement, alors nous devrons vous faire quitter votre poste, selon l'article 9. »

Cornelius blanchit.

« Tout ce que nous avons est la parole d'un simple garçon. »

« Le garçon est Harry Potter ! Je n'ai jamais eu le privilège de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi honorable et honnête que lui ! » le frappa à nouveau verbalement Arthur.

Soudain, le bruit métallique de l'alarme raisonna dans le Ministère, coupant court à la dispute. Tous les sorciers levèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes. Percy se tint côte à côté avec son père comme une foule de Mangemorts envahissait la salle de conférence qu'ils occupaient. Des sorts commencèrent à fuser, rapides et furieux.

L'affrontement cessa quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'un homme pâle au visage de serpent pénétra dans la pièce. Ses minces yeux rouges se focalisèrent sur le Ministre comme il approchait sa main munie de sa baguette de l'homme. Percy et Arthur commencèrent tous deux à lancer des sorts sur Voldemort aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient. Celui-ci ci les ignora, tandis que les sorts étaient absorbés dans un sort de bouclier qu'il avait dressé. Voldemort lança le Crucio sur Fudge, et il sourit d'un air narquois alors que le Ministre se tordait sur le sol. Il semblait qu'il allait devenir plus sérieux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la lumière verte d'un Adava Kedavra allant heurter un Mangemort. Celui-ci tomba au sol tandis que Voldemort était frappé par le sort. Il hurla de rage en se retournant brusquement pour envoyer un sort d'explosion derrière lui.

Arabella Figg s'était esquivée derrière une porte juste à temps pour éviter l'explosion. Voldemort lança dans une rapide succession des sorts aux Weasley juste avant d'apparaître au loin avec le reste des Mangemorts encore en vie.

Arabella était arrivée juste à temps pour éloigner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fudge était blessé, Fletcher était blessé, et les deux Weasley étaient blessés. Elle laissa le Ministre au sol et se précipita sur Arthur Weasley et son fils. Elle les examina tous deux et découvrit que Percy était plus gravement blessé que son père.

Il avait plusieurs blessures physiques dues à son impact contre le mur. Le plus sérieux était qu'il semblait avoir reçu un sort de Magie Noire qu'il fallait annuler avant qu'il ne puisse être soigné par la magie.

Elle fut en mesure de ranimer Arthur assez rapidement étant donné qu'il avait été capable de détourner la plupart des sorts de lui-même. Fletcher se mit également rapidement debout et alla pour aider Fudge. Elle concentra ainsi ses efforts sur Percy.

« Nous devons le conduire à Ste Mangouste » dit-elle.

« Oui, pouvez-vous m'aider ? » répondit Arthur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le centre des traumatismes de Ste Mangouste. Arthur était avec Percy et le docteur, ainsi que Arabella, et parlaient avec Albus Dumbledore par le feu de l'unes des cheminées de la salle.

Il fallut quelques heures aux médecins pour faire ce qu'ils pouvaient pour Percy. Ce n'était pourtant pas encore suffisant pour le rétablir.

« Je pense que nous devrions le conduire à Hogwarts. Dumbledore voudra nous parler à tous de toutes manières » signala Arabella.

« Rendons-nous à Hogwarts par Portkey alors » dit Arthur après avoir considéré le visage pâle de son troisième fils.

Il y avait un véritable chaos à Hogwarts lorsqu'ils y parvinrent. Arthur lévitait un brancard où Percy était allongé. Ils avaient atteint l'infirmerie moins d'une minute après les garçons qui se trouvaient dans la bataille de la Grande Salle. Le lieu était alors rempli et Madame Pomfrey sembla hors d'elle.

« Toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas blessées feraient mieux de quitter cette pièce à l'instant » gronda t-elle au milieu de l'infirmerie pleine de monde, avant d'ajouter d'une voix sombre, « ou vous les rejoindrez. »

Dumbledore leva un sourcil puis entraîna les adultes hors de la pièce. Il commençait à en chasser les jumeaux Weasley, mais ils s'étaient dirigés vers Percy avec de l'inquiétude marquée sur leurs visages habituellement jovials.

« Ils peuvent rester, » dit rapidement Poppy, « J'aurai besoin de leur aide. »

A suivre…


	8. Rumeurs, marchés et mensonges

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter et son univers ne nous appartient pas, ce droit revient à JKR.

**Auteur :** Myr

**Anciennes traductrices :** Mikii (8 et la 1er partie du 9);

**Nouvelles traductrices :** Violette

**Bêta : **Enishi (anciens chapitres) – Darry-Myel (nouveaux)

**État de la fic anglaise :** 29(en cours)

**État de la fic Française :** Paru : 5; Traduit : 16

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Lexique :**

Hogwarts : Poudlard

Gryffindors : Gryffondors

Hufflepuffs : Poufsouffles

Ravenclaws : Serdaigles

Slytherins : Serpentards

Potion Wolfsbane : potion tue loup

**Message de Paradise**

Vous ne rêvez pas, voici pour l'occasion de Noël, un nouveau chapitre de HPPR. Il faut savoir qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule traductrice pour cette fic, c'est pourquoi je la laisse prendre le plus d'avance possible (voir finir la traduction) pour pouvoir mettre en ligne le plus régulièrement possible. Ne vous inquiétez pas cette fic n'est pas du tout oubliée.

Au nom de Paradise of Readers, Onarluca et Eni vous souhaite un joyeux noël !

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre VIII – Rumeurs, marchés et mensonges.**

Madame Pomfrey passa les minutes suivantes à examiner les quatre garçons qui s'étaient battus. Fred était assis avec Ron tandis que Georges l'était avec Percy. Tous avaient des expressions sinistres sur le visage.

Poppy fronça lourdement les sourcils lorsqu'elle examina le visage d'Harry. Son nez et sa mâchoire étaient tous deux cassés. La mâchoire prendrait toute la nuit pour guérir correctement, pensa t-elle d'un œil critique. Elle régla le problème du nez d'Harry en le tirant légèrement de façon rapide, reconnaissante que le garçon soit encore inconscient. Elle fit apparaître un bandage et le plaça avec précaution sur son nez. Puis elle envoya un sort compliqué à la mâchoire d'Harry, ce qui l'amena à se réaligner correctement. La potion qu'il devait boire aurait à attendre quelques minutes.

Puis alla ensuite auprès de Draco Malfoy. Bien que ses blessures aient en apparence l'air d'être moins sérieuses que celles d'Harry, il était parfaitement apparent qu'il avait lui aussi des os cassés. Son œil gauche était gonflé et complètement fermé et les os entourant l'œil étaient déplacés. Elle lança le sort pour les réparer sur Draco et comptabilisa une nouvelle vict... euh un nouveau patient à sa potion spéciale. Madame Pomfrey examina ensuite Justin Finch-Fletchley. Le garçon était presque conscient et commençait à se tordre dans son lit. Il était le seul des trois garçons inconscients à se réveiller avant que son traitement ne soit complet. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il fixa l'infirmière qui se dressait maintenant au-dessus de lui. Son visage était un masque de confusion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Parvint-il à grogner.

« Vous avez attaqué Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Ron Weasley a généreusement fait usage d'une grande force pour... vous... maîtriser, »dit-elle avec seulement une pointe d'accusation dans la voix.

L'œil relativement valide de Justin se remplit de larmes.

« Je n'ai pas... si ? »

Poppy considéra avec compassion l'expression complètement choquée qu'il avait sur le visage.

« Harry m'a sauvé la vie ! Ron et sa famille m'ont pris avec eux ! Je n'aurais pas, » bégaya Justin.

« Là Justin, buvez ça, » dit Poppy en lui tendant une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Justin la bu en une longue gorgée. Il tomba dans un sommeil profond si rapidement qu'il se sentit seulement basculer en arrière et sa main molle lâcher le verre de potion. Seul les réflexes prévoyants et rapides de Madame Pomfrey purent l'empêcher d'exploser en un millier de morceaux sur le sol.

Dès qu'il fut endormi, Poppy guérit ses blessures. Il avait aussi un nez cassé et deux yeux au beurre noir. Elle soupira profondément avant de marcher vers le patient qui lui restait à voir.

« Lequel des jumeaux êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle à Fred, qui était toujours assis près de Ron.

« Fred. »

« S'il vous plait, rejoignez votre jumeau, j'ai quelques questions à poser à Ron. »

Ron examina son nez sensible, et maintenant guéri, tandis que Poppy parlait avec Fred.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » demanda t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Ron prit quelques instants pour pouvoir formuler ses pensées.

« Je devrais commencer par le commencement. Comme vous savez, Justin et son petit frère Mickey ont vécu avec nous depuis que leurs parents ont été tués lors de l'attaque. Justin a gardé sa colère en lui et ne l'a pas apaisé. Hermione a insisté sur combien cela est dangereux. Je ne prétends pas comprendre comme on enferme sa colère comme ça vu qu'on ne m'a jamais accusé de faire une telle chose. »

Madame Pomfrey grogna.

« J'imagine que non. Donc il a renfermé sa colère et ses sentiments vis à vis de l'attaque en lui. Est-ce qu'il y a une quelconque indication de la raison pour laquelle il s'en est pris à Mr. Malfoy et Mr. Potter ? »

« J'y arrivais. Ginny m'a dit que la nuit où on est arrivé à Hogwarts ils ont tous été ensemble dans le même attelage et que Justin avait été hors de lui en se mettant à accuser Malfoy et son père d'être impliqués. Pas si faux à ce que j'en sais, » ajouta Ron d'un ton cynique.

« Mr. Weasley, je m'intéresse aux faits de l'incident, pas aux spéculations sur qui est ou qui n'est pas un Mangemort. »

« Bien. Ginny semblait penser que Malfoy est le symbole de ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Justin. Hermione et elle ont passé beaucoup de temps à discuter de ça. Harry a fortement réagit pour défendre Malfoy, qui se cachait apparemment derrière lui. L'idiot visqueux. »

« Mr. Weasley ! » dit brusquement Poppy.

« Ben il l'est, » ronchonna Ron.

« C'est assez pour cette fois-ci. Vous êtes libre de retourner à votre dortoir. »

Ron tourna les yeux vers son frère aîné puis revint sur Madame Pomfrey avant de répondre.

« J'aimerais rester avec Percy, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Madame Pomfrey changea sa réponse lorsqu'elle vit son visage.

« Vous pouvez, mais s'il vous plait, soyez calme. »

Ron acquiesça et rejoint son frère aux côtés de Percy. Il serra la main de celui-ci en une démonstration non caractéristique d'émotion familiale.

Madame Pomfrey réveilla Draco et Harry l'un après l'autre et leur donna sa potion spéciale. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour refuser.

**oOoOoOo**

Le professeur Dumbledore lut la lettre se trouvant dans sa main une seconde fois avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme brisé assis en face de lui.

L'homme se tortilla sur son siège sous le regard intense de l'un des plus grands sorciers au monde.

« Etes-vous certain de cela, Cornélius ? »

« Oui, professeur Dumbledore. J'ai fait une erreur insensée qui a coûté la vie à des personnes innocentes. Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu et j'étais un imbécile de ne pas vous croire, vous et Mr. Potter, lorsque cela est arrivé. J'aimerais rendre cela officiel et me retirer à Halloween. Ma forte recommandation pour ce qui en est de mon remplacement est inclue dans cette lettre. »

« J'ai lu, » répondit Albus presque sèchement.

« Jusque là, j'aimerais que vous coordonniez avec Mundungus Fletcher de la Société Royale des Aurors. Les Aurors seront à votre disposition pour n'importe quelle tâche raisonnable que vous avez besoin d'accomplir. J'aimerais m'excuser à nouveau pour ma stupidité. »

« Nous faisons tous des erreurs, Monsieur le Ministre, » répondit Albus d'un ton fatigué, frottant l'arête de son nez dans la vaine attente de mettre un terme à la discussion.

« J'espère que mon retard ne nous coûte pas trop. »

« Nous l'espérons tous, Monsieur le Ministre. S'il n'y a rien de plus, j'ai beaucoup de travail à compléter à présent. »

« Bien entendu, » Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Fudge en se levant. Il marcha vers la porte et se retourna.

« Pensez-vous que j'ai fait le bon choix ? »

« En démissionnant ou avec votre remplacement ? »

« Les deux. »

Dumbledore fixa le Ministre de la Magie quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Je pense que vous avez pris la bonne décision en démissionnant et une décision encore meilleure pour votre remplacement. »

« Merci. J'oubliais presque! J'ai nommé Percy Weasley à la tâche de vous assister dans quelque besoin que vous ayez. Comme vous en êtes sans aucun doute conscient, Mr. Weasley est un excellent travailleur. »

« Merci, Monsieur le Ministre. Percival Archibald Weasley était l'un de nos meilleurs étudiants, » dit Dumbledore, un sourire sincère honorant son visage.

« Bonne journée, Monsieur le Directeur, » dit Fudge.

« A vous aussi, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Fudge partit et peu de temps après, Dumbledore se leva de son bureau pour se diriger dans la cage d'escaliers. Au lieu de descendre pour sortir, il monta au niveau supérieur. Il leva sa baguette vers la porte au haut de l'escalier et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Albus, comment cela s'est-il passé avec Fudge ? » Demanda Moody Mad-Eye.

« Comme je m'y attendais. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent sur chacun.

« Bien alors, maintenant que vous êtes ici. Je propose que nous appelions cet entretient de l'Ordre du Phœnix à décider, quelqu'un pour le seconder ? » Demanda Remus Lupin.

« Je le ferai, » dit presque immédiatement Arabella.

L'entretient prit fin près sept heures plus tard. Les professeurs qui devaient enseigner à leur classe allaient et revenaient lorsqu'il le fallait. Ils dînèrent ensemble et furent en mesure de mettre au point certaines choses sur lesquelles ils pouvaient tous se mettre d'accord.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry se réveilla très tôt le matin suivant, se sentant mieux avec un peu de son énergie retrouvée. Son lien avec Draco, dont il n'avait été que vaguement conscient auparavant, était maintenant une pensée agréablement chaude qui entourait son esprit. Il songea qu'avec un peu de pratique il pourrait le bloquer ou bien lui permettre de s'engouffrer totalement dans sa conscience. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à le faire.

Draco se vit réveiller par le doux contact de l'esprit de Harry au bout d'environ une heure et demie et se joint à lui afin d'explorer leur connexion. Ils comprirent qu'en se concentrant assez fort, ils pouvaient s'envoyer des images. Ils ne pouvaient pour ainsi dire pas parler, mais pouvaient envoyer une image mentale à l'autre assez facilement. Aux alentours de huit heures du matin, ils brisèrent tous deux le silence de l'infirmerie lorsqu'ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Madame Pomfrey en entrant brusquement dans la pièce.

« Rien... euh... je veux dire..., » commença Draco.

« Désolé Madame Pomfrey. Draco me racontait une bonne blague, » le couvrit la voix de Harry.

« Puisque vous vous sentez la force de rire, j'aimerais que vous retourniez tous les deux à vos dortoirs pour aujourd'hui, comme cela vous pourrez rattraper tout le travail que vous avez manqué, » déclara t-elle fermement.

« Je pense que je peux faire face à ça, » répondit Harry.

« Bien. Avant que vous ne le fassiez par contre, Justin Finch-Fletchley aimerait vous parler, » déclara Madame Pomfrey.

Le visage de Harry se durcit et le reste de son corps se tendit comme Justin marchait à une distance confortable pour parler.

« Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même. Draco, je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé aussi. J'aurais du réaliser que tu n'es pas ton père. J'aurais au moins du te donner le bénéfice du doute, dit Justin, semblant si misérable que Harry ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir désolé pour lui. »

Draco, pour sa part, regarda Harry pour pouvoir répondre. Lorsqu'il le vit se relaxer et une expression compréhensive marquer son visage, il décida d'adopter une approche non-Malfoyienne.

« Bien Finch-Fletchley, je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de tes parents. J'accepterai tes excuses pour cette fois. Par contre, je ne te conseille pas de recommencer ça. »

Draco fronça dangereusement les sourcils comme il prononçait la dernière phrase d'une voix traînante.

« Merci, » dit Justin avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers son lit.

Harry l'arrêta.

« Justin, tu comptes parler de cela à quelqu'un, non ? »

« Ouais Harry. Je reste à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs jours, » dit-il tristement.

« J'aimerais te parler ce week-end, ou si ce n'est plus tôt, d'accord ? » demanda Harry.

L'humeur de Justin s'améliora de façon notable à ces mots.

« Oui, j'attends ça avec impatience. »

Draco eut un léger sourire narquois et envoya à Harry une image de Justin nu. Celui-ci s'étrangla immédiatement et eut à cacher ça par une quinte de toux. Harry eut néanmoins sa revanche. Il envoya une même image à Draco ce qui fut le début d'une bataille de crises de rires. Le professeur Snape avec les cheveux roses roulés en bigoudis. Draco s'étrangla comme l'image mentale lui faisait un clin d'œil suggestif. Harry lui envoya un sourire machiavélique avant de dresser une légère barrière mentale pour se prévenir des prochaines représailles de la part de Draco. Tous deux marchèrent finalement ensemble vers la porte puis se séparèrent au niveau de la Grande Salle. Harry se dirigea vers la tour Gryffindor tandis que Draco prenait le chemin des donjons et des dortoirs Slytherins.

**oOoOoOo**

Justin soupira profondément après avoir fini de picorer son repas. Il avait sérieusement blessé l'un de ses amis. Il avait frappé le garçon qui l'avait protégé lors de l'attaque qui l'avait fait se sentir si instable. Son attaque avait poussé Ron à l'attaquer aussi. Justin se sentait absolument horrible d'avoir attaqué Harry et Ron. Il se sentait même mal de s'en être pris à Malfoy, parce que ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de se comporter ainsi.

Justin s'était excusé auprès de Harry et de Malfoy et les deux garçons l'avaient accepté. Il en avait fait de même avec Ron lorsqu'il s'était mis à veiller Percy juste après le petit déjeuner. Ron avait rapidement accepté ses excuses, ce que Justin savait être inhabituel chez lui. Les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient alors été avec Ron, l'avaient tous deux regardé d'un oeil appuyé avant de lui donner une légère claque dans le dos. Lorsqu'ils partirent, seuls Justin et Percy demeuraient à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey avait apporté à Justin son repas et l'avait laissé à nouveau seul. Il avait un peu parlé à Percy durant l'été, mais assez peu en réalité.

« Justin ? » fit Percy d'une voix rauque et lasse.

« Je suis là Percy. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Tiens-moi compagnie s'il te plait, » dit Percy à voix basse.

« Tu es sûr Percy ? Je n'ai pas été moi-même ces derniers temps. J'ai... fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide, » bégaya Justin.

Percy sourit légèrement.

« J'ai entendu ça Justin. Je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera ».

« Merci, » dit Justin, se sentant un peu mieux.

« Assieds-toi, s'il te plait. J'aimerais parler un peu, » dit Percy, se redressant sur ses oreillers avec un léger grognement.

Justin s'assit à côté de lui et ils commencèrent à discuter à propos de divers sujets sur l'école.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry s'était directement rendu à la tour des Gryffindors comme on le lui avait demandé. Etant donné que tout le monde était en classe, il ne fut pas ennuyé lorsqu'il traversa la salle commune et monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Il se laissa immédiatement tomber sur son propre lit et dériva rapidement dans le sommeil. Dobby le réveilla à l'heure du repas lorsqu'il apporta un plateau chargé de nourriture ainsi qu'une courte lettre de Madame Pomfrey lui rappellent de faire ses devoirs et d'être présent au dîner comme d'habitude.

Harry se sentait bien mieux après avoir mangé et suspectait qu'une légère potion revigorante s'était trouvée dans la nourriture. Si c'était le cas, il en était content. Cela le faisait réellement se sentir à nouveau mieux. Il sortit sa baguette dès qu'il eut fini de manger et commença à s'entraîner en lançant quelques sorts.

Harry reposait juste sa baguette plusieurs heures plus tard lorsque Ron et le reste des cinquièmes années pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous imprégnés de sueur à cause de leur cour de Self-Défense. Chacun alla aux douches tandis que Harry enfilait sa robe d'école pour aller dîner.

Ron fut le premier à sortir.

« Harry, c'est bon de te voir en forme, gars. »

« Merci Ron. Je suis content de me sentir mieux, crois-moi ! » répondit Harry en regardant Ron s'habiller.

Harry et Ron avaient plaisanté à propos de la façon dont Harry regardait les garçons la nuit où Harry lui avait parlé de lui. Ron se lâchait maintenant plus pour taquiner Harry avec son propre corps. Harry était vraiment impressionné par le développement physique de Ron. Il était également conscience que celui-ci était définitivement un vrai roux, étant donné que les poils qu'il avait sur le corps étaient assurément aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

Seamus, qui était sortit peu après Ron, avait commencé à s'habiller en lui envoyant un sifflement admiratif.

« Maintenant c'est ce que j'appelle un bel exemple de garçon dans toute sa gloire. Et fais-moi confiance, Ronnie, il y a pas mal de gloire à avoir là ! »

« Absolument, » acquiesça Harry, conduisant Ron à rougir encore plus. Le rougissement s'étendait _partout_.

« Quelque chose que tu voulais nous dire, Harry ? » Seamus sourit d'un air espiègle.

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent et il demeura réservé en répondant.

« Pas maintenant. »

Puis il cria à Ron qui restait bouche bée devant lui.

« Allons-y Ronnie ! (Harry dit 'Red', donc jeu de mot) Je veux mon dîner _maintenant_ et je ne veux pas attendre là toute la nuit pendant que tu traînes autour de moi en ayant l'air si sexy ! »

Les yeux de Seamus se gonflèrent au commentaire d'Harry et Ron s'étrangla en se précipitant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Seamus fixa Harry tandis que celui-ci regardait Ron s'habiller, un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Seamus tourna ensuite son attention sur Dean dès qu'il sortit des douches.

Quand Ron fut finalement près, Harry et lui se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils descendirent un escalier mouvant une fois atteint la moitié du chemin. Tous deux se penchèrent en arrière afin d'en profiter pour s'amuser.

Dès que l'escalier s'immobilisa, ils poursuivirent leur chemin. Harry était un peu remonté, étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait traversé ces portes, et il avait ainsi sa baguette en main, cachée sous sa robe. C'était une bonne chose qu'il avait fait.

Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais il voulait se préparer à tout. Il réalisa qu'il avait été faible durant la dernière bagarre puisqu'il avait été incapable de se défendre lui-même. Dans une bataille aux poings, cela ne faisait aucun doute que sa petite taille lui donnait un clair désavantage. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas entraîné en self-défense était un grand handicap.

Harry était doué pour la magie, toutefois. Il vit Anthony McNair l'approcher dès qu'il eut franchit la porte. McNair était bien connu pour être une terreur contre les plus petites années Slytherins et contre certains autres des enfants vulnérables. Il marcha au culot directement vers Harry, heurtant Ron en face et poussant Harry directement au sol.

Harry avait sa baguette sortie au moment où il heurtait le sol et avait envoyé un sort d'explosion relativement puissant, l'un de ceux qu'il avait étudié l'après-midi. Le résultat ne fut pas moins que spectaculaire dans tous ses aspects. Anthony fut propulsé contre le mur, aussi flasque qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Il y eut des douzaines de témoins, dont le professeur Dumbledore. Les bagarres étaient interdites à l'école, bien entendu. L'usage de la magie, spécialement lors de duels, était également désapprouvé. La bagarre, puisque s'en était une, fut achevée après l'explosion magique.

Harry Potter prouva en face d'une grande partie de l'école qu'il était en marche de devenir un sorcier puissant.

Les murmures se propagèrent avec frénésie parmi la foule des septièmes années, informant peu à peu tous les autres que le sort lancé par Harry était compliqué, même pour un dernière année.

La foule gardait un silence inconfortable tandis que McNair était lévité sur un brancard et que Dumbledore et Harry quittaient ensemble la salle, sans doute pour parler de la punition.

Hermione escorta Ron, ainsi qu'un grand nombre des autres Gryffindors qui s'étaient levés pour aider, vers la table des Gryffindors. Toutes les autres personnes se trouvant dans la salle lancèrent des regards mauvais aux membres de la Maison Slytherin.

Draco avait l'avantage et l'inconvénient d'avoir un lien avec Harry. Il avait senti les émotions que le garçon avait ressenties et comprit ainsi ce qu'il s'était passé. Il remarqua également que Harry avait seulement utilisé sa propre énergie. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Les Slytherins se trouvant autour de lui commençaient à se tortiller sur leurs sièges sous les regards intenses du reste de l'école. Bien qu'ils pensaient d'un commun accord être mieux que tout le monde, ils n'avaient pas l'illusion de pouvoir défier tout le reste de l'école à eux seuls.

Draco grogna à l'attention de ses camarades de maison et fut l'un des seuls étudiants de la salle à commencer à manger calmement son dîner comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lorsque Draco grogna, le reste des Slytherins se tourna pour le regarder. Il continua à manger, absolument pas déconcerté. Après près d'une minute passée à le fixer du regard, les Slytherins abandonnèrent finalement pour commencer à manger, ignorant le reste de l'école. Puis les autres maisons en firent de même. Tout d'abord les Ravenclaws, puis Hufflepuff, enfin, les Gryffondors.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Harry revint seul en passant à travers les portes principales. Le bruit relativement tamisé du dîner devint aussi calme que la mort lorsque le garçon aux cheveux de jais apparut. Harry ne semblait pas déconcerté en se dirigeant d'un pas confiant vers sa place à la table Gryffindor. De là, il pouvait voir la table Slytherin, et spécifiquement les gestes de Draco. Il prit place à peine arrivée.

« Hey Harry, bon usage du sort d'explosion, » fit Georges à voix haute.

« Merci Georges, » lui sourit Harry.

« Comment tu sais qu'il a fait ça, Georges ? » demanda Fred.

« Il est encore plus mignon, » se figea Harry.

Tout le monde se mit à le fixer comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ? » demanda t-il innocemment.

« Rien, » dirent-ils tous immédiatement en recommençant à manger.

« Harry ? »

« Ouais Ron ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le directeur ? »

« Rien de spécial. Il a été témoin de la scène et il a dit que j'avais fait ça par légitime défense. Il était plus intéressé par ma capacité à envoyer le sort que par le fait que j'aurais du le faire ou non, » répondit Harry à voix basse.

« Et à propos de McNair ? » intervint Hermione.

« Il va recevoir une semaine de détention bien méritée de la part de Filch. »

« Cet espèce de cinglé ! » beugla Ron.

« Aïe, » se plaint Seamus juste à côté.

« J'aimerais manger maintenant, si ça ne dérange personne. J'ai du supporter les repas de l'infirmerie ces derniers jours, » lança Harry comme Ron allait ajouter quelque chose.

« Bonne idée Harry, » dit Hermione en lançant un regard à Ron.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention, S'il vous plait ? » déclara Dumbledore, arrivé tandis que les Gryffindor étaient en train de discuter.

La salle entière se tut assez rapidement.

« Comme chacun d'entre nous vient juste d'être témoin d'un acte de violence regrettable, je souhaiterais rappeler à tous, les règlements de l'école. Il ne doit y avoir aucune bagarre. Et il ne doit être fait usage d'aucune magie destinée au combat à l'intérieur de l'école, en dehors des cours d'instruction correctement supervisés. Nous nous sommes occupés des étudiants concernés. Je recommanderais aux terreurs se trouvant dans cette salle d'avoir mieux à faire. » Dumbledore prononça la dernière phrase en pointant son regard sur plusieurs Slytherins ainsi qu'un étudiant de Ravenclaw.

« C'est tout. Vous pouvez reprendre votre repas. »

Harry resta assis à observer Draco avec désinvolture tout en commençant à manger son dessert. Hermione et Ron étaient en train de chuchoter tous les deux, tout comme le faisaient Seamus et Mickey. Harry sourit lorsque Pansy Parkinson s'assit à côté de Draco et commença à le coller.

Draco souffrait manifestement d'avoir Pansy tout contre lui et parvint finalement à la pousser à s'asseoir à côté, bien qu'elle tint encore son bras gauche. Tandis qu'il buvait un peu de jus de citrouille, Harry lui envoya l'image d'un bulldog portant un petit collier indiquant 'Pansy'. Draco grogna, faisant par la même sortir du jus de citrouille de son nez et sa bouche.

Harry dut vraiment s'empêcher de ne pas éclater de rire. Il commença à trembler à cause de son effort pour retenir son rire. Après quelques instants, il parvint à se calmer. Il fit l'erreur de prendre une gorgée de son propre jus de citrouille. Ce fut ce moment que Draco choisit pour prendre sa revanche. Il lui envoya une image de Hagrid en tutu. Du jus de citrouille sortit de la bouche de Harry pour venir asperger Ron et Hermione comme il toussait sous la surprise.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Draco qui eut à dissimuler son fou rire.

Harry parvint à terminer son dessert sans tourmenter Draco d'avantage. Et vice-versa. Peu de temps après avoir fini, il se leva pour partir. Ron et Hermione étaient encore en train de manger et discutaient ensemble et Harry se tourna pour trouver Colin Creevey et son frère Dennis debout devant lui.

« Harry, on s'en va maintenant. Est-ce que tu aimerais marcher avec nous ? » demanda Dennis.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Ce geste amena les deux garçons à discuter sur combien était passionnante la magie qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. Harry fit un geste de la tête et grogna une fois de temps en temps pour faire au moins comme s'il leur prêtait attention. Les Creevey semblaient exaltés par son simple accord de marcher en leur compagnie.

Après avoir retrouvé le dortoir des cinquièmes années, Harry s'en retourna à ses devoirs. Ron revint quelques temps après avec le reste des garçons de leur dortoir. Ils discutèrent et plaisantèrent tous pendant quelques heures tout en travaillant à leurs devoirs. Aux alentours de dix heures, ils se plongèrent tous dans leur lit et y restèrent pour la nuit.

Harry se tourna et se retourna pendant quelques heures avant de finalement se lever. Il empoigna la carte, sa cape et sa baguette avant de se diriger en dehors du dortoir. Après avoir enfilé la cape, il marcha à travers la salle commune et s'exila à travers le portrait endormi.

Il marcha directement vers la tour d'Astronomie, pensant que l'air de la nuit lui ferait du bien. Il lui fallut à peine quelques minutes pour se diriger rapidement dans les couloirs sombres et déserts du château endormi.

Le toit de la tour était vide, comment on pouvait s'y attendre à cette heure de la nuit. Il monta directement sur le bord et regarda une fois encore vers l'extérieur. Il se tenait là depuis un long moment lorsqu'il finit par remarquer que quelqu'un était debout à côté de lui. C'était Draco.

« Harry, s'il te plait, enlève ta cape. Je sais que tu es là, » murmura t-il.

Harry le fit, apparaissant dans l'air apparemment léger.

« Merci. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? » demanda Draco, chuchotant toujours.

« Comment sais-tu que quelque chose m'inquiète ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu émettais ta souffrance. Je peux la sentir à travers ce lien qu'on a. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, » dit Harry gentiment.

« Je ne pense pas que tu l'es fait. Je peux aussi bien t'avoir moi-même réveillé. Je ressentais moi aussi ma souffrance, alors ça peut avoir nourri la tienne. »

« Je suppose qu'on a besoin de s'asseoir et de passer un bon moment ensemble pour comprendre cela, » répondit Harry.

« Je suppose aussi. Harry, je ne suis pas certain de ce qui a changé entre nous, mais je ressens quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant. »

« Moi aussi, Draco. Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir ça pour toi, mais c'est le cas, » dit Harry d'une voix très basse.

Draco serra Harry contre lui. On ne l'avait jamais serré dans ses bras lorsqu'il était enfant. Pas plus qu'Harry. Ils se rendirent tous deux compte qu'ils appréciaient se tenir ainsi. Le simple geste semblait faire irradier entre eux un sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur.

Draco se recula un peu et regarda directement dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry. Ses propres yeux gris captèrent ceux d'Harry un long moment avant qu'il ne commence à se pencher vers son visage.

Harry en faisait de même lorsqu'ils furent soudain interrompus par une brusque rafale de vent. Draco acheva de s'étendre dans les bras d'Harry. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un ou l'autre des garçons s'en souciait beaucoup.

Harry tint Draco tout contre lui quelques minutes avant de gentiment le pousser en arrière.

Un vif éclat lumineux suivi d'un coup de tonnerre les interrompit.

« Je pense qu'on devrait retourner au lit avant que l'orage n'éclate vraiment. Demain promet d'être une longue journée, » murmura Harry.

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer.

Ils marchèrent ensemble, leurs bras passés autour des épaules de l'autre. Dès qu'ils furent dans l'escalier, ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent pour se faire face.

Il y eut à nouveau un échange de regards. Cette fois-ci, ils parvinrent à compléter leur geste. Ils s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, fermant les yeux au dernier moment.

Le baiser fut étonnement tendre pour les deux garçons. C'était le premier vrai baiser d'Harry. Etrangement, c'était également celui de Draco. Lorsque les deux garçons se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux. Harry sourit en premier. Draco lui retourna son sourire.

« C'était vraiment bien Draco, » dit Harry en rougissant sous la pâle lumière de la cage d'escalier.

« Merci Harry. C'était vraiment bien, » dit Draco, une touche de timidité non caractéristique dans la voix.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre les fasse sursauter.

« J'ai une question pour toi. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi Parkinson te collait au dîner ? »

« Elle est à la pêche aux informations. Cette fille n'a jamais entendu parler du mot subtil. Je pense qu'elle agit sous les ordres de son père et peut-être de Lucius. Des deux façons, je pense que ça ne s'annonce pas de bonne augure pour moi, » répondit Draco, semblant quelque peu perturbé.

« On trouvera quelque chose, Draco. »

« J'espère, » répondit pensivement Draco.

« Bonne nuit Draco. Je te verrai en Potion demain, » dit Harry, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Dors bien, Harry Potter, » répondit Draco, lui retournant son sourire.

**oOoOoOo**

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? » demanda Fred à Georges.

Celui-ci leva les yeux de son morceau de parchemin spécial.

« Je pense qu'Harry avance dans un monde de troubles. Mais je projette d'être là s'il en a besoin, sans faire attention à ce que je pense de Malfoy. »

« Moi aussi, » grogna Fred.

**oOoOoOo**

Justin fut réveillé par un hurlement de tristesse et de douleur. Il sortit rapidement du lit pour se diriger vers la source du cri. Il s'agissait de Percy. Justin prit gentiment sa main et la pressa. Percy arrêta de s'agiter et retrouva un sommeil profond.

Justin avait passé le restant de la journée avec Percy à lui parler de l'école et de la vie en général. La réunion qu'il était censé avoir avec Mme Pomfrey n'arriva jamais, mais elle l'avait examiné plusieurs fois pendant qu'il discutait avec Percy.

« Justin ? » demanda Percy d'une voix groggy.

« Oui Percy ? » Justin pressa à nouveau sa main.

« Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne dormais pas vraiment de toutes façons, » dit Justin à voix basse.

« Tu devrais dormir, Just. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi d'être levé tout le temps, » dit Percy, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Est-ce que ça te va si je dors dans le fauteuil ? » demanda Justin en guise de réponse.

« Ouais, je pense que j'aimerais ça, » sourit Percy.

Justin n'ajouta rien car il s'était rendormi. Percy sourit à nouveau et en fit de même. La main de Justin tenait toujours la sienne.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry retourna à son dortoir sans incident. La Grosse Dame n'était pas totalement éveillée lorsqu'elle ouvrit le passage pour le laisser pénétrer dans la tour Gryffindor. Il retourna rapidement à son lit et s'y installa. Il dormit d'un sommeil profond pour le restant de la nuit.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco eut un peu plus de mal à rejoindre son dortoir. Il évita de peu Miss Teigne lorsqu'il entra finalement dans le dortoir Slytherin. L'impressionnant ronflement de Goyle couvrit le léger bruit qu'il fit.

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Ron qui le secouait. Il avait dormi pendant tout le restant de la nuit après son baiser avec Draco. Au lieu de son habituelle humeur ronchonne du matin, il se montrait plutôt aimable avec Ron. Il souriait même en commençant à enfiler sa robe afin de se diriger vers les douches.

Après une douche rapide, il rejoint ses camarades de dortoir dans la salle commune. Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent juste après lui et tous partirent ensemble pour la Grande Salle. Il fallut au groupe seulement quelques instants pour l'atteindre. Ils discutaient tous joyeusement et se mélangèrent à la foule comme tous se dirigeaient vers leurs propres tables.

Harry prit sa place favorite, lui permettant de regarder Draco de l'autre côté de la salle. Celui-ci était assis avec un regard noir. Pas si surprenant puisque Pansy s'était, une fois de plus, collée à lui.

Harry vit une nouvelle image dans sa tête et le sourire qu'il affichait s'élargit. Draco lui avait envoyé une image où lui-même souriait. Harry s'attacha à prendre son petit-déjeuner et à parler avec ses amis. En un rien de temps, tous étaient en chemin pour le cours de Potion. Les Gryffindors le redoutaient universellement. Les Slytherins rayonnaient presque de plaisir.

Harry avait à peine pénétré dans la salle de classe qu'il entendit la voix qu'il redoutait le plus.

« Notre fameuse célébrité est de retour, » dit Snape d'une voix très sèche.

Harry le fixa sans expression.

« J'ai décidé de mettre en application un système de places assignées pour le reste de l'année. Le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il serait avantageux pour les étudiants ayant des cours entre maisons différentes de travailler ensemble. J'ai donc dressé le plan des emplacements reflétant la mixité de ce cours, » dit Snape d'une voix pompeuse.

Les élèves se regardèrent tous, horrifiés.

« Granger et Goyle, venez devant s'il vous plait, Malfoy et Potter, à côté d'eux s'il vous plait, Weasley et Zabini au second rang derrière Granger, Parkinson et Longbottom derrière Potter. » Snape continua à aboyer les répartitions jusqu'à ce que chaque Gryffindor soit en paire avec un Slytherin.

Harry s'assit calmement à côté de Draco. Ils se regardèrent tous deux, mais ne dirent rien. Chacun d'eux entendit les marmonnements de colère provenant de derrière. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard mais ne se retournèrent pas.

« Au dernier cours, nous parlions de la création de la teinture magique. Nous renoncerons à d'autres expériences dans ce sens, » dit Snape en lançant un regard mauvais à Zabini. « A la place, nous allons parler de potions pouvant aider à contrecarrer les effets de certains sorts. »

La lecture fut monocorde pour les deux heures suivantes. Dès qu'elle fut achevée, tous s'enfuirent presque de la salle tant ils sortirent rapidement en se bousculant.

**oOoOoOo**

Justin fut réveillé par une légère pression dans sa main. Il redressa sa tête et ouvrit les yeux. Ils captèrent le doux regard brun de Percy.

« Hey Perce. Comment tu te sens ? » demanda t-il.

« Bien mieux, merci. Comment tu es arrivé là ? »

« Tu avais un cauchemar et je suis venu pour te calmer. Tu ne te souviens pas ? » demanda Justin en regardant sa main, toujours jointe à celle de Percy.

Percy sourit plus largement.

« Je me souviens maintenant. Merci Justin. J'apprécie. »

-C'était rien. Tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Justin, se sentant subitement désireux de satisfaire.

« S'il te plait. »

« Je reviens tout de suite, » répondit Justin en souriant.

Percy sourit également à la vue de Justin qui se précipitait.

**oOoOoOo**

La fin de la journée passa relativement rapidement pour Harry. Le nouveau cours de Self-défense, qu'il avait eu pour la première fois ce jour-là, ressemblait presque à une séance d'entraînement pour lui. Il l'aimait, toutefois. Il sentait qu'après une année passée à cela, il serait en mesure de se défendre facilement dans quelque sorte de lutte physique que se soit. Le dîner fut plutôt normal, rien de vraiment intéressant ne s'y passa. Il échangea des regards avec Draco, mais de très rapides afin qu'ils ne puissent attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils parvinrent à s'envoyer des images et se communiquèrent un désir mutuel de se rencontrer à minuit à la tour d'Astronomie.

Harry était allait se coucher vers neuf heures, revendiquant qu'il était fatigué. Il dormit véritablement en réalité. Par pure chance, il se réveilla aux alentours de minuit moins le quart et s'esquiva en dehors de son lit. Après avoir enfilé sa cape d'invisibilité et s'être arrêté dans la salle commune pour examiner la Carte du Maraudeur, il se précipita à travers le trou laissé par le portrait.

Il parvint en contrebas de la tour avant Draco. Harry s'assit sur les escaliers pour regarder la carte et attendre Draco. Celui-ci arriva juste après. Le lien semblait lui laisser savoir que Harry se trouvait là car il prit place juste à côté de lui.

« Tu aimes ce satané truc, hein ? » demanda t-il.

« C'était à mon père, » dit Harry à voix basse.

« Oh, je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne voulais pas dire que umph…, » Draco fut coupé lorsque Harry pressa un doigt contre ses lèvres.

« Ça va. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Est-ce qu'on pourrait entrer dans cette pièce secrète et parler là-bas ? » demanda Harry en montrant la carte à Draco.

« Impressionnante petite carte. Est-ce que c'est le mot de passe pour ouvrir la pièce ? » demanda Draco les sourcils relevés.

« Sûrement. Allons-y, » répondit Harry.

Tous deux marchèrent le long du couloir de l'entrée de la tour jusqu'à une marque sur le mur. Ils regardèrent un peu autour d'eux avant que Harry ne prononce la phrase qui ouvrait la porte.

« Honneur, Devoir, Courage, » dit-il, amenant le passage à s'ouvrir dans un léger bruit.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Le lieu était agréablement chaud et était décoré dans les couleurs rouge et or de la Maison Gryffindor. Il ressemblait à un appartement. Il y avait plusieurs portes autour de la pièce principale, mais aucun des deux garçons ne ressentait l'envie d'aller les explorer.

« Tu veux t'asseoir et discuter ? » demanda Harry à Draco, indiquant le canapé.

Draco acquiesça et s'avança pour s'installer dans le divan qui se trouvait près de la cheminée. Il n'y avait cependant pas de feu dans celle-ci. Harry le suivit et s'assit à ses côtés, sans toutefois le toucher.

« Draco, j'ai repensé à la nuit dernière, » dit Harry en se tortillant légèrement.

« Le baiser ? » demanda Draco à vois basse.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry dans une voix assez proche du murmure. « C'est… Je suis… Je suis juste si fatigué d'être _seul_, » dit Harry tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Draco sentit à travers le lien la profondeur de la souffrance qu'Harry ressentait. Il avait l'impression de se tenir debout sur l'arête d'une haute falaise. La douleur émotionnelle brute et incontrôlée qu'Harry diffusait était stupéfiante. Draco avait été réconforté une fois dans sa vie, et ça avait été par la simple main d'Harry sur son épaule. Harry avait assurément besoin de quelque chose de plus, mais Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Après un court moment d'hésitation, il comprit comment il lui fallait agir. Il se pencha en avant et serra Harry contre lui. Celui-ci ne résista absolument pas. En réalité, à peine Draco avait commencé à l'attirer à lui, il avait plongé sa tête contre sa poitrine et commencé à pleurer de façon plus prononcée.

Draco se focalisa sur le fait d'envoyer à Harry des émotions destinées à le calmer et au bout d'environ une demi-heure, le garçon s'arrêta finalement de pleurer. En réalité, il s'était tout à fait relaxé ; Harry s'était endormi dans les bras de Draco. Celui-ci continua à caresser légèrement ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Il se figura cela comme un geste étonnamment relaxant. Il n'avait jamais, une fois dans sa vie, pensé qu'il tiendrait le Survivant sur ses genoux. Mais plus que cela, il savait au plus profond de son esprit qu'il _aimait_ Harry James Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu.

Ce fut la dernière pensée de Draco avant qu'il ne dérive vers le sommeil, un sourire sur le visage.

A suivre…


End file.
